Kamigami No Asobi : The Threat of the Hurricane
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: A year after Yui's return from the Garden, the gods once again need her help but for a more important issue than teaching the gods about humans : a powerful weapon has been stolen and the gods are accusing each other, it would lead to a war between gods and the destruction of Yui's World... And everything gets even more complicated when Love gets in the middle of this adventure...
1. Prologue

_Hey ! :D_

_My new fanfic, on the anime Kamigami No Asobi. Here it's in English but there is the same in French :)_

_It happens a year after Yui has returned in her world, even if in the first chapters, nothing interesting happens. There will be a new chapter every Tuesday ! ;)_

_I'll use more the myths from different mythologies than in the manga/anime and every time there'll be a reference, it'll be explained at the end of the chapter but I won't put star or anything, but everything will be expalined ! ;)_

_There will be pairings, of course, even if I'll reduce the number of gods. I'll keep the pairings opened for Yui, if you want something in particular, ask and I'll see what I can do about it ! ;)_

_I hope you'll like it ! I wait for your reviews ! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER I : Prologue

Kusanagi Yui was breathing hard; she knelt on the floor and could feel her entire body trembling and ache. Her knees were torn and bloody. Looking down, she saw her entire body was covered in scratches.

She looked up and froze, her heart missing a beat. She tried to breathe, to swallow to say something but she couldn't do anything. She couldn't move, she couldn't scream. All she could do was look at the scene before her eyes, completely immobilized.

Her friend, her god, the man her heart was beating for was on the floor. There was no sign of movement from the body. What had frozen her was the other man standing over him with a sword in his hand, ready to strike…

With an unknown and surprising strength, she suddenly rose to her feet and screamed as loud as possible:

"NO!" She yelled, jumping forward.

Yui woke up with a start, gasping and covered in sweat in her bedroom at the shrine. She forced herself to breathe and calm her beating heart and realised she was gripping tightly the sheets. She swallowed and got up, sitting in her bed and cooling down…

"It was a dream…" She whispered to herself in the dark.

* * *

_The identity of the god Yui is dreaming about will be revealed later, don't worry ! Just like the bad guy ! :3_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	2. Missing Sun

_So here is the first chapter ! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER II : Missing Sun

Kusanagi Yui was walking back to the shrine with her school bag and carrying her sword on her back. It had been an entire year since she came back from the Garden and saw the gods once again. This day had been like a dream for her, foggy and happy.

_A year ago, at the shrine…_

"We want you to teach us, Fairy," Apollon said with a smile.

Yui, despite her shock and her trembling hands managed to wipe away her tears and smiled. She was happier than she had ever been since coming back from the Garden. The gods were all smiling at her, happy and relieved to know that their favourite human had been back safe and was as happy to see them as they were happy to see her…

After a few embraces and tears from Yui, she guided them towards her house behind the shrine. When her parents saw their daughter with eight dazzling men, they were slightly surprised. Of course, they tried to understand. She explained to them they were friends, which wasn't very reassuring for her parents…

Apollon immediately went to Yui's father with a huge smile and took his hands :

"I am enchanted to meet you, father!" He exclaimed.

"Apollon!" Yui exclaimed, blushing and glaring at him while her father blinked in confusion.

"Apollon, you can't call him 'father'," Takeru said, frowning.

"Why not?" The sun-God asked.

"For the Japanese, calling a girl's father 'father' is like telling him you want to marry his daughter and consider him as a second father," Tsukito explained calmly.

"Oh, then where is the problem?" Apollon asked once again.

"Apollon!" Baldr exclaimed, frowning as well.

Apollon laughed happily and they all realised it was a joke, even if some Gods were wondering how far went the joke and how much he was serious.

"Yui," her father started, still a little dumbfounded, "if they are your friends, well… I guess you should invite them in… I'll make some tea-"

"Let me do it," she interjected. "Let me take care of everything! It's all right!"

He stared at her, surprised then slowly nodded.

"I'll be at the shrine, praying."

The gods couldn't help but smirk when Yui's parents left the friends alone. She guided them in the house while Dionysus was elbowing his brother.

"You are incorrigible, Apollon…" He said, shaking his head desperately.

"I don't understand what I did wrong!" The blond exclaimed, pouting like a child.

Takeru snorted, annoyed, while they entered a room where there was a simple table. They sat on the floor Japanese-style, even if the Norse and Greek gods had more difficulty.

"I'll go make some tea. Then, you'll explain everything to me," Yui said.

She ran out of the room then froze before coming back. She looked at the gods from the opened door and hesitated.

"You… you're not leaving, right? You won't disappear?" She asked with a trembling voice.

They were surprised at first then smiled before Loki answered :

"We're not leaving you,"

She sighed in relief and left the room. When she came back with a tray of tea, cups and little cakes, she found them all sitting where they had been before. Apollon and Dionysus were still complaining about the uncomfortable position. She laughed and put the tray on the table before joining them. Once everyone had had a warm cup of tea, she looked at each of them, engraving their faces in her memory with bliss.

"I need to know," she said, breaking the silence.

"We know," Hades sighed. "You want to know what happened to the Garden…"

"No," she replied, "I need to know why you sent me here alone _while you stayed there_!" She replied, slightly frowning.

They remained silent and stared at her before looking at each other hesitantly.

"We didn't have a choice," Loki finally said. "The Garden was collapsing. We as gods had a chance of making it, but you're only a human. You wouldn't have survived it."

"I know that!" She exclaimed, shaking her head. "But you're here, which means you survived and escaped! Why didn't you keep me with you until the very end?"

"It was too dangerous, Fairy…" Apollon said with sad eyes.

She lowered her head, looking at her hands on her thighs.

"I… I thought I would never see you again…" She whispered.

They looked at her, the cheerful atmosphere replaced by one full of sadness… Realising the change, Yui looked up at them again and smiled happily.

"But you're here now. Everything's fine." She said.

They smiled back, amazed by her cheerfulness… She dropped her smile; worry quickly replaced the relief on her face.

"Everything's fine, right?" She asked.

"Yes! Yes! Everything's fine!" Apollon exclaimed.

"We're just happy to be here," Loki said with downcast silver eyes.

Yui studied the red-haired god. She wanted to tell him that he was a huge liar, he always said so himself, but she couldn't believe they would bring bad news…

"So, what happened to the Garden?" She finally asked.

"It's gone," Hades answered darkly.

Yui swallowed. She had thought as much, but it still saddened her to know that the place where they built all their memories was now gone…

"When you were out, we were barely standing on our feet," Dionysus added. "But Zeus sent us all back to our respective worlds when the Garden disappeared," he explained.

"We had a hard time recovering and being able to get in touch with each other," Baldr continued. "After all, we don't really interact with other Gods outside of our Realms, but Zeus understood we wanted to talk to and see each other. He made it possible. Then, we asked to see you."

"He didn't want to let us," Apollon continued with a cake-covered pout, "saying that we gods were supposed to remain in our Realms, doing our duties and all… But what would have been the point of studying humans if we didn't go into the human world? So we convinced him to let us come here and see you, Fairy…"

She smiled, but Apollon's solemn tone made her wince. She continued to stare at them.

"But..? There is a 'but', right?" She asked, worried.

"But," Takeru started, "we can't stay here too long."

"But, why not?!" Yui exclaimed.

"Our powers, all together, are too unstable in the human world," Tsukito added. "We can stay here, we can talk and see you, but we won't be able to stay too long."

"Plus, we have a lot of work back home," Thor added.

"We missed our duties for an entire year after all," Dionysus said with a sigh.

"...you'll come back, right?" Yui asked.

"Of course we will!" Apollon exclaimed with a bright smile. "Maybe not all of us together, but we'll come to see you as often as possible!"

She looked at their smiling faces and she smiled too, relieved.

"Then, I'm happy!" She said.

This happened a year ago, and even if they had kept their promise and came back, she barely saw them. They kept saying they had work and duties, but she understood the true reason for their lack of visits thanks to Apollon. He told her, only two months ago, that Zeus was trying to keep them away from her. When he realised his mistake, he pretended he had never said it, but Yui didn't forget and she hadn't see any other god since…

One day, she was coming back from town after watching a movie with her friends. The sun was bright and the air warm for mid-October, when suddenly, grey clouds invaded the sky and a rain started to fall.

Yui stopped and looked up while everyone was trying to get a cover. She watched the rain falling. Soon, she was completely wet, but she continued to stand with her palms open for several long minutes. Every time she had seen the skies getting cloudy and rain falling without warning, it was when she was trying to stargaze with Hades and his curse had gotten in the way…

She waited to know if Hades would show up, but she was alone in the street with only the pitter-patter of rain as company.

"Who are you waiting for?"

She turned around and stared at the young man who spoke. He was smiling at her. Yui noticed his dark hair with deep blue eyes, like the deepest part of the sea. He was wearing casual clothes and had an umbrella in hand.

"You look like you're waiting for someone," he continued with a charming smile.

"I.." Yui hesitated.

She stopped and shook her head, forcing herself to smile.

"I.. I was just hoping to see a friend of mine.. but he didn't show up after all."

"Oh… He's a fool then, to leave such a beautiful girl alone in the rain," the young man added.

Yui tilted her head, not knowing how to answer. He stepped towards her, making sure the umbrella would cover both of them. She stared at him, not understanding why he would do that.

"I can't possibly leave you alone in the dark streets while you're completely soaked. It's not safe. Let me take you home…"

"That's so nice of you…" She hesitated, flushing slightly.

"And what is your name? If we're going to walk together, we might as well get to know each other," he said.

"Kusanagi Yui," she answered.

"Hayate Gensakû," he replied with a smile.

Yui would have never thought meeting Hayate would help her recover from her depression, but he insisted on seeing her again. After a few dates, he brought her at an aquarium. When they arrived in front of the blue water and the colorful fish, both of them were excited. Yui was enjoying her time with Hayate. She hadn't been to an aquarium for years. Hayate seemed to be in his element. Being in a universe of blue and light seemed to give him another aura and Yui couldn't stop looking at him, wondering why it seemed so familiar…

"Do you like it?" He asked, turning towards Yui.

"Yes, it's beautiful! I can't decide which fish I like most!" She exclaimed.

"Oh? Mine is the grouper."

"Grouper?" She hesitated.

He pointed at a big brown fish hiding under a rock. It had a huge mouth and Yui was wondering why Hayate would appreciate such a fish… But she didn't need to ask because he explained it himself.

"You see, people usually think that this fish is fat, huge, and useless, but it ends up being an amazing predator. That's why I appreciate him."

"I like that," she said with a little smile.

"Uh?" He asked, looking at her, surprised.

"That you judge people by their spirit and not their appearance, this is very noble," she said with a smile, looking in his blue eyes shining.

He stared a long moment, a little shocked and mouth wide open. He finally leaned in and, before Yui realised it, he had put his lips on hers. She froze and her eyes widened, not knowing what to do.

When Hayate realised she wasn't kissing him back, he stepped back and looked at her. He saw her shocked expression and bit his lips.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I thought…" He whispered.

"It... It's ok... I was just... I wasn't expecting... I was surprised…" She mumbled, her cheeks getting red and she lowered her head, hiding her face with her hair.

He turned back towards the glass and looked at his favourite fish. Yui glanced at the young man and saw a strange smirk on his face she couldn't quite read. She blinked but it was gone. '_It was probably the light,'_ she thought, staring once again at the floor…

Without knowing why, she felt really guilty to have been kissed by Hayate in the middle of their undersea world…

She and Hayate saw each other a few more times but he never tried to kiss her again, respecting her boundaries. Still, despite Hayate helping her forget her pain, it was still there…

It saddened Yui to think that, on top of the destruction of their garden, she would never see her gods again. She had spent two months of grief before she saw them again.

Then, a year had past. She was still missing them—their laughs, their classes and their time together. She missed Loki's jokes and pranks. She missed Apollon and Baldr's bright presences. She missed her joggings and trainings with Takeru. She missed Thor's stoic habits and Tsukito's studying. She missed Dionysus' habit of always trying to drink wine even at school. Not least, she missed Hades' whispers about misfortune…

She missed them so much that it hurt. And day after day, week after week, month after month, she became more of an empty shell with a broken heart …

And worst of all, she had the same horrible nightmare for days. She would be on the floor, trying to help one of the gods who was helpless against someone trying to kill him. She would try to help this god, but she couldn't move or do anything at all until she woke up panting and sweating…

Yui was so scared to dream again that she didn't want to go to sleep, knowing what would happen. To clear her mind, she practiced her swordsmanship but, as usual during these last few months, it wasn't the same. She kept repeating the same movement as she always did and she was trying not to think of anything but she couldn't. Practicing swordsmanship was getting her closer to Takeru, closer to his memory, and closer to the pain as well, but she couldn't stop. She _had_ to try to get close to him somehow.

"Yui!" Her father called.

She looked up at him while he was entering their house.

"Don't stay up too late," he said.

"Yes, dad. I'll stop soon!" She said.

He nodded and after goodnights, he closed the door behind him while she started her training again. A fresh breeze moved the leaves on the trees and she chilled. Yui turned around with a smile, about to say something to Takeru about the freshening air but she was alone.

She dropped her smile, and slowly, her sword turned towards the ground while she stared at the emptiness in front of her…

"You are such a big liar, Loki… You all left me alone, after all…" She whispered to the wind.

The breeze intensified and she decided to stop for tonight. She packed her sword in its usual sheathe and wrappings and went to the shrine, in front of the little statues of the Japanese Seven Gods of Fortune. She clapped her hands twice and closed her eyes, praying. Not just the Seven Gods, but all her friends as well...

When she opened her eyes, she felt some electricity in the air. It would happen sometimes since she came back, but this time it was different. She turned on her heels about to return home when she realised that something was wrong. She didn't know what, but she didn't like this tense feeling. The sudden chilling wind, the electricity at the shrine… There was probably something going on…

She tried to ignore it and went back inside to try and get some sleep. As per usual, she had this terrible dream. She woke up in the night, but immediately fell back asleep, too exhausted to be afraid.

When she awoke, it was still dark. The house was filled with the sound of footsteps. She sat on her bed and blinked, a little dizzy after waking up in such noise. She was about to get up when her door suddenly slid open. The slam of the door made her jump. She saw her brother, his hair messy and his eyes wide opened, full of worry and fear.

"Yui! Hurry up! Wake up! We need your help at the shrine!" He exclaimed.

"What's going on?" She asked.

He didn't answer but his face went pale and he ran away, going to help his brother and their parents. Yui swallowed and heard screams of terror outside, asking to pray for the gods. There was way more noise than usually and everyone sounded panicked.

She quickly got up and got dressed in her beige shorts and blue t-shirt. Suddenly, she saw something on the floor in the darkness not far from her. She sat next to it and recognised the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, the "_Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven_". The black blade was shining, even in the dark. After a long pause, her hand hesitantly approached the sword.

She hesitated one last time before touching it. Immediately, she was surrounded by warmth and light, so bright she had to close her eyes but after a little moment, the light disappeared…

Yui blinked and opened her eyes, she looked around her but she was still in her bedroom with, in her hand, the shrunk sword she could wear as a pendant… She didn't know what happened. Last time she touched the sword in this world it took her to the Garden and shrunk. What was she supposed to do now with a magical sword still on Earth?

She decided to ignore it for the moment and help her family. She put the necklace around her neck and hid the pendant under her shirt. Looking up at the clock, she realised she had overslept.

Yui stole a glance outside the window. She was sure it had been night, but the sight that greeted her made her gasp. The sky was dark with stars shining, but what caught her was that there was supposed to be a bright sun outside. There couldn't be a problem with her clock; it was still ticking. No moon meant the Japan was supposed to be facing the sun right now… But no sun, no ray of light, no sun at all…

The sun had disappeared.

Her heart started to pound in her chest and she realised why her brother was so panicked, why everyone was at the shrine, yelling and trying to pray for the Gods… If the sun had disappeared, everyone was scared and they were trying to find the only way that could possibly save them.

The gods…

"_Kusanagi Yui…"_

She stopped breathing and turned around, she recognised the voice. It was Zeus'. She looked around but didn't see anything.

"_Kusanagi Yui…"_ The imperious voice repeated.

"Zeus?" She asked.

But there was no answer. The last time he called her, he guided towards the storehouse. Where did he want her to go now?

"_Kusanagi Yui…"_

The voice seemed to be everywhere and nowhere in the same time, resonating more into her head than into the room.

She swallowed and decided to go outside. She ran towards the door, but when she stepped through it, she was once again surrounded by a bright light. So surprised was she that she tried to step back but immediately fell into emptiness. She tried to move her arms and screamed as the shock darkened her vision.

Suddenly, she felt herself falling on a hard surface and gasped. She wasn't hurt, but it wasn't agreeable either… She coughed from the hit and rolled onto her side, trying desperately to get air back into her lungs.

"Kusanagi Yui."

The voice wasn't resonating anymore—it was deep and real. She looked up and gasped. She wasn't in her room anymore, for sure…

* * *

_So ? Well, nothing really happens but I wait for your reactions ! :)_

_The next chapter will come next Tuesday : "THE GREEK REALM"_

_Know that I use "Realm" as "World" here ;)_

_About the myths used, there aren't a lot for now. "The Seven Gods of Fortune" or "Shichi Fukujin" are the 7 gods the most prayed in Japon, even if, in reality, they are shintoist and Chinese gods that arrived in Japan a few centuries ago._

_And the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi Sword, you already know it ! :P_

_I wait for your reviews ! :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	3. The Greek Realm

_Here is the 3rd chapter, I hope you'll like it ! :D_

_I forgot to mention it in the last chapters but, I want to thank my beta-reader, Pica G who is doing a great and wonderful job to correct my chapters ! :D_

_Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews ! :D_

_**S** : I'm glad you like the story ! :) Well, every week there willbe one long chapter so, I hope you consider it enough ! :)_

_**Rosalie** : I'm glad you liked so far ! :D I hope you'll like this chapter as well ! :D_

_**Myrrine** : Well, I hope you'll continue to appreciate this story in the future chapters ! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER III : The Greek Realm

[ Yui is missing the Gods even if she knows they survived the end of the Garden. She met a young man, Hayate Gensakû who helps her feeling better but she can't forget her friends. One day, the sun disappeared and after getting the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi Sword back, she is transported in another unknown world. ]

"Kusanagi Yui," the voice called once again. It wasn't resonating anymore; it was deep and real.

Yui looked up and gasped. She was in a huge room made of white sparkling marble with golden decor everywhere. It was so bright it almost hurt her eyes, but she was too thunder-struck to even dare blinking…

She gulped, seeing Zeus in his gold and red toga with his huge spear in his hand. He was looking down right at her, sitting on a golden throne raised on a few steps.

But Zeus wasn't alone.

Yui looked around her in a half circle. She realised there were eleven more golden or silver thrones, all occupied with a different God or Goddess. All were looking down at her with, for most of them, curiosity in their eyes. They were Greeks, considering their traditional togas. The same kind she had seen Hades, Apollon and Dionysus wear when they were into their Gods' forms…

Yui swallowed and her heart beat a little faster. She was completely overwhelmed by all the power emanating from the Gods…

Suddenly, her heart leapt. Not out of apprehension or fear, but relief when she saw Apollon in his white and blue toga smiling at her reassuringly. He was sitting on a golden throne. As the God of the Sun, he seemed even brighter than the others.

Further along, she saw the black and blue toga of Hades who acknowledged her with a nod and a small smile. Yui even found Dionysus smiling at her, albeit looking slightly bored.

Yet, she could still sense that something was wrong. All of the Gods' faces were drawn tight with worry, creating electricity in the air. The exact same electricity she has felt at the shrine, the exact one that disturbed her so much…

There wasn't much time to ponder before Zeus spoke once again.

"Kusanagi Yui," Zeus repeated.

With trembling legs, she got up and turned toward him. She was feeling tiny in the middle of all these tall, handsome Gods and Goddesses. She didn't understand what she was doing here. Zeus didn't waste any time; he immediately started to explain.

"You have been sent here because we need your help."

Her eyes opened wide. She hadn't expected that. She was human, and they were Gods. What help she could offer them?

"You have no doubt noticed the disappearance of the sun." Zeus asked.

"It really.. disappeared…?" She swallowed.

"Yes, but that is not the reason why we have summoned you here."

"Why did it disappear? Without the sun, everything will die!" She exclaimed, forgetting completely that she was in the middle of twelve all-mighty Gods.

"The sun's disappearance is not our fault, nor is it our problem. Now, as I was saying before you _dared_ interrupt me," Zeus interjected, annoyance clear in his voice, "you are not here for this. There is another, graver problem."

Yui didn't dare say anything else. Zeus moved his free hand and light shone from behind her. Yui turned to see what looked like planets moving and aligning all together in one unique line.

"Those are all the Worlds governing the Universe. There are the Gods' Realms and even your World, one of these World is ours, another one for the Norse, etc. We are currently in a very delicate period of time during which all Realms are aligned for a few days. This is called 'the Convergence'. It happens only once every few centuries and when it happens, the gateways between Realms that are normally closed are opened."

He paused then continued :

"Going from a Realm to Realm is complicated, even for a God, and only the messengers of the Gods can pass through all Worlds. Otherwise, one would need to cross into the human World before accessing the path to the Realm one desires to enter. Even this is extremely difficult and exhausting for us. This is why we rarely leave our Realms ourselves."

Yui realised that perhaps that was the reason why the Gods weren't visiting her. If it was so difficult, then surely they couldn't do it often.

Zeus continued, his voice as hard as stone.

"When the Convergence happens, it is no effort to cross Realms. We are free to communicate, which leads to discussions and diplomacy between our Worlds."

He paused and frowned, as if what he was about to say was something that he didn't like. The tip of his spear sparked with blue and white flashes of electricity.

"But this time, something went wrong… A powerful weapon from the Norse, the God Freyr's magical sword—the Sword of Life—has been stolen. This thievery wouldn't have happened usually but with the Convergence, anyone could have entered, stolen it, and escaped without ever being noticed."

He put his hard golden eyes on Yui who squealed and thought of the sword as a pendant under her t-shirt. It couldn't be, right? It was the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi Sword. it was Japanese, not Norse!

"This means that any being from any Realm could have stolen this Sword. If he uses it, it will have tremendous consequences, but worst of all, the Norse Gods are accusing individuals left and right. War might soon break out between the Realms."

"But, if you didn't steal the Sword—" She whispered hesitantly.

"No Greek would have done it, but we have no proof, nor did anyone see the one who stole the Sword. Between those beings who claim innocence, those who are insulted to be accused, and those who are ignoring the situation because of pride, tensions are rising everywhere. There are even whispers of war floating among the Realms—a war between Gods would lead to destruction, not just for us, but also for the human World."

Yui could feel her heart beating faster out of fear. She felt dizzy trying to comprehend what was being said to her.

"With the Gods torn apart, volcanos, tsunamis, and earthquakes will only be the beginning of a true Apocalypse!" Zeus exclaimed, his spear sparkling once again.

"But, you're the King of Gods—can't you do anything to find the thief?" She pleaded.

"If it was that easy, it would already have been done. There is no reason to get humans involved when they're not needed. However, we do not know who it might be, and as you said: as the King of Gods, it is my duty to maintain peace between Realms. I cannot take such a risk to see the human World destroyed because of a stolen Sword!"

Yui understood, but there was still something plaguing her mind.

"Why are you telling me all of this? Why am I here?"

She could sense all of the gods' gazes on her.

"Because, Kusanagi Yui, you have been chosen," Zeus proclaimed.

She blinked, not understanding, but he continued. The King of the Gods turned towards Apollon who wore a surprisingly serious expression.

"We asked Apollon and his Pythia, the Spirit of Oracle, to guide us. We requested her to find one who might help us discover who this thief is."

Apollon smiled at Yui and continued:

"My Oracle told me you were the one we needed to help us. This is destiny, Fairy…"

She gasped and shook her head vehemently.

"No! I can't be! Surely I can't do anything to help—I'm human! I can't do anything at all compared to you all. I'm powerless!"

Zeus clicked his tongue and frowned at Yui. She froze immediately, not able to move or say anything. Fear gripped her, and her gaze never left Zeus's terrible eyes.

"You might think you are, but the Oracle is said otherwise. The Pythia is _never_ wrong about anything! You are the one destined to prevent war between Gods!"

She wanted to deny it, but her voice was stuck in her throat. How could a powerless human like her do anything to stop a war between _Gods_?

Hades, who had been watching intently this whole time, decided that his brother had gone too far.

"Zeus…" he growled menacingly.

The King of the Gods barely reacted to Hades' threat. The latter simply continued,

"Stop scaring her like that. There is no need to threaten her; you'll get nowhere like that—"

"We have no time to reassure a little girl! If she is the one who is to help us, then she'd better do it soon!"

Yui continued to gape like a fish on land.

"But… I don't know what to do! I woke up this morning as shocked as everyone else to see the sun gone, and now you're asking me to help you to stop a war between gods because of a stolen Sword?! There is nothing I can do!" She exclaimed desperately.

Zeus glared at her, searching for the truth in her eyes. Despite her fear of the all-mighty god, she stared right back at him. She felt electricity rising in the air, most likely Zeus's anger, but she continued to meet his eyes. Hers were telling the truth. She knew it, and this was her only chance to convince him…

"Zeus…" Hades warned, frowning even more.

The King of Gods sighed, finally giving up against Yui's brown eyes and his brother's exasperating threats.

"So be it. I knew it would lead to nothing bringing her here. Regardless, if the Oracle says she is to help us, she must have a part to play. You will go and see Thoth: he's the God of Knowledge so most likely knows something useful about the Sword or the Pythia's intentions…"

Yui couldn't help herself but smile of relief to know she'll see a God she knows, even if it's Thoth…

"I'll go with her!" Apollon exclaimed, getting up.

His father glared at his upstart son.

"Apollon…" Zeus warned.

Still, Apollon held firm and Zeus sighed.

"I won't let her on her own! She is my friend and it's because of my Pythia that she has been chosen to help us! I can't stay here while she's struggling!"

Zeus paused to take in his resolve. Sighing once again in defeat, he yielded.

"Indeed, it would be better if she has an escort. However, you're too foolish to stay serious and be effective."

Apollon looked momentarily offended, but sat down nonetheless.

"Then I'll accompany them," a goddess exclaimed.

She got up as well and Yui stared at the amazing beauty. She had on a long, white Greek dress with silver decorations. Her hair was flowed down to her knees; it was curly and as bright and silvery as the moon. Like all the gods present, she had golden eyes. A silver circlet adorned her forehead. Unlike the brightness and warm aura of Apollon, she had an enchanting and cool aura…

The Sun God looked at her, obviously surprised.

"Sister?"

"Sister…?" Yui repeated, but no one noticed her.

The silvery woman turned towards Zeus.

"As you said, my idiot of brother cannot do anything to protect the human girl. Even though he's skilled in battle, his head is too full of meaningless thoughts to be effective and serious. I'll protect the chosen one and my brother during this quest, if you will accept me…"

Zeus seemed to think of it then sighed and nodded.

"I would be more reassured if the fate of the Worlds rested with you, Artemis."

He got up, looking at the Gods and Yui.

"The three of you will go to the Egyptian Realm as soon as you are ready," he announced.

He turned on his heels and left the room without another word. The other Gods got up and went as well, getting ready for their duties and a possible battle to come. Their steps resonated throughout the entire room.

Yui tried not to collapse after facing Zeus and all the Greek Gods at once. However, before she could breathe a sigh of relief, she saw Apollon walking towards her. He briefly shone with a violently bright light and when he reappeared; his long hair had been replaced by his short cut. His toga was now beige pants, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket. His bright tattoos and golden eyes had disappeared, replaced by the green Yui was so used to seeing. She couldn't help herself but feel more at ease to see the green instead of the gold.

"I need to get ready; my sister is already getting her stuff as well," he said. "I'll see you soon, Fairy," he said quickly before leaving her.

Yui wanted to call after him. She didn't want to be alone, but two Greek Gods wouldn't let that happen. She turned and saw Dionysus and Hades, both with their human forms and reassuring smiles.

"How are you?" Dionysus asked.

"Fine, I guess." She hesitated with a little smile.

"You are very brave to accept getting caught in a conflict between Gods…" The God of Fertility added.

"I didn't really have a choice, anyway…" She said, sighing and thinking of Zeus's way to always get what he wanted.

"I wish I could join you but I can't abandon the Underworld now." Hades said.

"I would gladly join you," Dionysus started, "but I'm not too much of a fighter… And the Egyptians are way too strict; they don't know how to party!"

Yui laughed slightly and she realised she was less anxious.

"I wish that you'll be all right," Hades continued. "But with Apollon and Artemis protecting you, I'm sure you'll be safe…"

Yui smiled at him and suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and saw Artemis. Her hair was shorter and braided in her back. She had jeans, a white t-shirt, a silver jacket, and leather hunting boots. A rucksack haphazardly hung from her back. In her human form, her eyes were a dark blue like the night sky.

"Your name is Kusanagi Yui, right?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, and you are…?"

"Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, and the idiot's twin sister," she explained quickly.

Yui smiled, embarrassed to hear her call Apollon an idiot.

"Fairy! Sis! You're ready already?!" Apollon exclaimed, running towards them.

He had changed as well, but he didn't seem to think that a bag or anything would be necessary…

"We're ready to leave. Let's hurry," Artemis ordered, starting to walk.

"Good luck," Hades said.

"You'll need it!" Dionysus added.

"Thank you, I guess!" Yui answered.

The Sun God caught up with her and they both followed Artemis. They got out of the white marble room and Yui froze, gasping of shock.

They left the huge temple, its exterior as white and sparkling as the previous hall. At the top of marble stairs, they spotted an alley guiding to white temples, buildings and monumental statues. Everything was white and gold, and next to each building could be found green gardens with colourful flowers and trees full of juicy fruits…

"Wow…" Yui breathed, looking everywhere around her.

"Welcome to Mount Olympus!" Apollon exclaimed with proud eyes.

"It's magnificent!" Yui exclaimed.

"Hurry, we can't lose time," Artemis said.

They followed her down the stairs and saw thousands of people. Some were wearing traditional Greek outfits and togas, others modern clothes, and some were even naked. Yui made sure she wouldn't see any of that. A few beautiful girls in the gardens had greenish skin and were happily waving at Apollon, calling him while he was waving back with a smile.

Yui even saw weird half-man, half-animal like creatures called centaurs or satyrs… She tried her best not to stare at them, but no one seemed to care about the human girl. In fact, they seemed to only see Apollon, smiling and saluting him while he waved back.

Yui ended up looking at Apollon, following everyone's eyes. It was then that she realised how bright he was. He had _always_ been bright and cheerful, but at this place, he looked like the sun itself. His golden hair was shining and seemed not to be hair at all but golden floss silk. His lightly-tanned skin seemed to sparkle and his green eyes were like two green apples enjoying the sun. She didn't even dare imagining him in his God form with his golden eyes…

"Why are you staring at me, Fairy?" He finally asked with a smile, noticing her gaze.

"Sorry…! You just look so…bright…" She said.

"Of course he's bright, he's the God of the Sun," Artemis snorted, not looking at them.

"I know that, except when he was in his God form, he never seemed so bright back at the Academy," she explained.

"Oh," Apollon started, "that's because the Academy and the shackle were suppressing most of my powers. Now, I'm free to be as bright as I want!"

"Not too bright, or you'll burn her," Artemis said.

"Hey! I know how to keep myself in control!" He exclaimed childishly.

She snorted and ignored him while Yui smiled, happy to be with her friend despite the terrible situation.

"How do we get to the Egyptian Realm?" She asked.

"Oh, we'll just take the door," Apollon said.

Yui looked at him doubtfully. Even if they were Gods and even if it was about travelling through Worlds, it couldn't be as easy as taking a door…

But arriving in the middle of the town, the two gods followed by Yui turned to their right and entered a huge building with white columns in front of it – just like all the others buildings on Mount Olympus, actually. She followed them as they passed by a man who noted something on paper with a quill. Yui was expecting grand halls, but it was only one huge room with vaulted ceilings and with several large doors. Some were gold, some were silver, and others copper or iron. They all had beautiful decorations carved into them. Yui stared, amazed at a copper door with a huge tree on it. She could see from the root to the top of the highest branches.

She couldn't look at it any longer because Apollon called after her. She ran to him and Artemis. They had arrived in front of a golden door with several scenes depicted on it.

"Is it the door for the Egyptian Realm?" She asked.

"Yes, you can see different Gods represented," Artemis explained.

"Why do they have animals' heads?" Yui asked when she saw a man with a bird's head and a long beak.

"Egyptians are mostly shape-shifters. They turn into animals or half-animal, half-men. The one you are staring at is Thoth and his animal is the ibis, even if he is the Guardian of monkeys as well."

Yui turned towards Apollon with an opened mouth.

"Master Thoth?" She repeated.

"Yes, ibis-head, its Thoth," Apollon answered with an amused smile.

Yui stepped away from the door and stared, not as reassured as she used to be a few minutes ago. She would meet the animals represented on this door—many of them looked threatening.

She turned to Artemis and a young man who was writing what the goddess was telling him in Greek. She heard her name in the middle and looked to Apollon for explanation.

"What are they doing?"

"Register. We need to know who goes where because of this whole thief thing. Who knows if he'll stop with the Sword of Life?"

Artemis finally turned towards her brother and Yui while the young man was stepping away.

"Are you ready, Fairy?" Apollon asked, presenting his hand.

"I am," she answered with a smile, placing her delicate hand in his palm.

Artemis opened the door and light invaded Yui's eyes.

* * *

_So ? Did you like it ? :P_

_You know what it's all about now! :3_

_Next chapter next Tuesday : "THE EGYPTIAN REALM" (I swear, later, the titles will be different than just 'something Realm' ! x) )_

_So, for the myths in this chapter. Obviously, the Greek Gods : the twelve Olympians and the most important Gods of Olympus which are Zeus, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, Demeter, Apollon, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaistos, Ares and Dionysus (sometimes replaces by Hestia but I prefered to keep our Dee-Dee ! :D) Then, the Egyptian Gods are often representated with animals' heads which is why I used the term shapeshiptrs for the fanfic!:)_

_Oh, and the Convergence is inspired by Marvel :)_

_If you have any question on mythologies, don't hesitate to ask ! :)_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	4. The Egyptian Realm

_Here is the chapter :)_

_Thank you for your reviews ! :D_

_**Rosalie** : Thank you for your review ! :) I'm glad you liked last chapter! :)_

_**Lilgemini** : Artemis is one of my favorite Greek Goddess as well ! :D Too bad I couldn't use more but more Gods from more mythologies will come soon enough ! :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER IV : The Egyptian Realm

[ Yui is missing the Gods even if she knows they survived the end of the Garden. One day, the sun disappeared and after getting the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi sword back, she is called by Zeus. He explains that a Convergence, an alignment of the Gods' Realms has started and that a thief had stolen a powerful sword from a Norse God. It might trigger a war between Gods and the end of the human world. The Pythia, the Spirit of the Oracle, has said that Yui would be needed in this quest to temper the Gods and bring back peace before the war starts. With Apollon and his twin-sister, Artemis, they go to the Egyptian Realm to ask the help from the God of Knowledge, Thoth. ]

When Yui opened her eyes again, she was blinded by a garish light and heard Apollon screaming desperately her name.

"Fairy!" He exclaimed with relief.

She tried to get up, but he forced her to remain sitting, rubbing her temples.

"We were so scared when you collapsed!" He said, staying by her side.

"We didn't know you wouldn't support the travel," Artemis explained. "We thought you would be all right, but something went wrong… It was as if you weren't meant to get through the Greek door to come to the Egyptian Realm."

"What does that mean?" She asked, still a little dizzy.

Apollon shook his head.

"We have no idea; something was in the way. Usually, even as weak as humans are, they don't react like that."

They heard someone sputter behind them and turned to see a tan, bald man with modern-looking clothes. He wore a business suit and was holding what looked like a big cell phone. After a closer look, Yui saw it was a tablet.

"So, she's not dead?" The man spoke.

"Obviously not." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Well, we have a lot of dead walking around here so it wouldn't be surprising. Thanks Osiris she's not dead—less paperwork to do!" He exclaimed in relief.

He noted something on his tablet and stared at the three people in front of him.

"So, Greek God of the Sun, Apollon, Greek Goddess of the Moon, Artemis, and..."

The man paused, shifting his gaze to their final member.

"Yui Kusanagi, human," Artemis answered instead.

"Noted," he said, eyes on his screen. "Reason for coming?" He asked.

"We need to see Thoth, God of Knowledge, to settle this thief problem," Artemis explained. "You were supposed to receive a message before we arrive," she added, annoyed.

"Oh, we did. It was to be sure. You know with this thief running everywhere, we need to be careful. While you're here, I have to warn you : with all the tensions of these times, if anything had to happen during your travel, you will be firstly stopped and sent in prison without power then, you'll be judged by the Egyptian Divine laws, being Greek or not."

"Understood, nothing will happen, we can assure you."

"I hope so, or you won't go back to your Greek gardens," he said, his eyes cold and threatening.

Apollon helped Yui to her feet. The girl looked around her, lost and confused. She realised she wasn't in a room anymore, even if it was more or less the same design. She was outside on what seemed to be a stone dais in the middle of the desert. There were Egyptians columns covered in hieroglyphics forming a gateway around them.

The sun was high and bright, the three of them were already sweating, even if Apollon was less touched by the intense sun than the two girls.

The Egyptian noted something else then smiled brightly at the three travellers.

"Please enjoy your visit in the Egyptian Realm," he said.

He showed them an aisle with winged lions all aligned on the entire way, on each side of the aisle. It was made of the same ochre stone and was directing them to temples and columns made of the same material. A huge palace, bigger than all the others, stood majestically in a way that it attracted all gazes on it.

The three travellers walked down the aisle. Yui noticed the stone lions blinking at them, following them with their gaze. She got closer to Apollon, who didn't seem disturbed by them at all.

"Businessman and tablets?" She finally asked.

"We usually don't think of them this way, but Egyptians are actually really modern and brought a lot to the human world, even if they'll never be able to reach the Greeks' ankles," Apollon said with a smile.

She swallowed, her throat feeling as dry and arid as the desert surrounding them. She wasn't used to this kind of weather. Japanese summers were hot, but they were nothing compared to this.

"Why do those Egyptians need such a hot sun?" Artemis grumbled.

"It's not the sun, it's the desert," Apollon replied.

"I'm a night girl! My power comes from the moon. The sun and the heat aren't my thing at all!"

"Sis, we're getting closer, so don't insult the Egyptians," Apollon noticed with a little smile.

She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed, but she remained. As for the Greek Realm, there were thousands of people and creatures. Most of them were bare-chested and wore the chendjit, the Egyptian loincloth and a belt. They had sandals or had bare feet. Some were bald with tattoos, some had wigs with pearls, and others had their head shaven except for one single long lock of hair on the side of the head. They all had jewellery of gold and blue, green or red precious stones and heavy bracelets…

In the middle of people were walking animals or mythical creatures. There were the winged-lions that Apollon had called griffons but also lions with a human face he called sphinxes.

Yui was so impressed that she felt a little bit overwhelmed. She would have fallen if Apollon wouldn't noticed it and caught her arm.

"Are you all right, Fairy ?" He asked worriedly. "Is it still the travel?"

"N-no… It's just that I went from my world with a missing sun to a Greek World and now, an Egyptian one… It's a little bit too much…" She whispered.

"You probably need to rest," He whispered. "When we'll see Thoth, we'll stay the night here, to make sure you won't feel bad, and I don't want you to travel once again for now."

"There is no need, Apollon—"

"No, Apollon is right, you need to rest," Artemis said. "You are human and weaker than us, gods. We don't need to sleep or eat, but you do. You will have to tell us as soon as you feel weak, so you can rest, or we won't notice it at all."

Yui couldn't answer as they finally arrived and entered the huge palace. They felt relieved to realise it was almost fresh in those walls and they walked by other people or animals. Ponds of blue-green water with water lilies and fishes swimming in it were refreshing the surroundings. Yui saw a green stuff with scales move and she decided not to think it might be a crocodile and hurried behind Apollon, letting him stay near the pond while she was trying to hide behind him.

She didn't try to ask questions when they walked by a walking mummy with a crown on his head and a dozen of people running after him, making sure the mummy wouldn't need anything. She blinked and decided to ignore all the weirdness surrounding her.

That's when they heard running steps from what sounded like a dog. Out of curiosity, Yui turned her head and saw not a dog, but a black jackal running towards her, his tongue happily wagging out of his mouth. She shut her eyes when she thought he would jump on her, but instead she felt a tight embrace. Her eyes bolted open and she remained stock still, frozen in shock.

In a second, the jackal had turned into a man and was now rubbing his cheek against hers.

Apollon and Artemis stared, mouth wide open at what was happening. Yui enjoyed the warmth of the strong arms.

"Ka bara bara!" He finally exclaimed, stepping away from Yui to look at her with purple shining eyes.

She glanced at Apollon who looked at the Egyptian God and finally recognised him.

"A-Anubis?" He hesitated.

"Anubis? Why are you hugging her this way?" Artemis asked, dumbfounded.

He didn't answer, but instead leaned towards Yui, sniffing her. She was blushing and tried to step away. Artemis and Apollon laughed, apparently used to dealing with Anubis's weird way of acting.

"I think he likes your smell," Artemis said.

"Wha-what smell? I've never seen him before!" Yui hesitated.

He stared at her with surprised eyes. It was Apollon who explained. "Anubis was one of the gods who were supposed to learn at Zeus's Academy, but being… how do you say… a free spirit, he never needed to follow rules as hard as ours. You never saw him because you never noticed him, but he was often around us… Who do you think destroyed our play?"

"The man who knocked you all out was… Anubis?" Yui hesitated.

"'Knock down' is a harsh word…" Apollon hesitated, a little bit ashamed.

"Interesting. You never told me that, Apollon," Artemis mocked with an amused smile.

"You didn't need to know. And we weren't knocked out. Only—_slightly astonished_ by the sudden arrival of an unknown person."

Anubis turned towards Yui and tilted slightly his head, like a puppy would do to ask for a cuddle.

"Well, he smells good too." She said with a smile.

Anubis smiled back, but Apollon leaned towards Yui's ear to whisper,

"It's the smell of embalmment ointment, Fairy." He murmured.

She stared at him with wide eyes and he continued with an amused smile.

"Anubis is the God of Mummification and the Afterlife," he added.

"Oh !" Yui exclaimed, staring at the black haired god.

She couldn't believe that the happy dog that had just cuddled with her was actually a representation of Death and the Afterlife. He was too cute for that sort of thing. He had black silky hair, a tan skin and purple eyes. Unlike the other citizens, he was wearing a sort of skinny black t-shirt and grey pants.

Suddenly, he caught her hands and tried to pull her.

"Wha—what?" She hesitated.

"Ka bara bara !" He exclaimed.

"I don't understand?"

But he pulled her anyway and he was way too strong for her to fight back. Apollon and Artemis followed Yui, whose hand was still in Anubis's one. The black-haired god kept smiling and guiding their way.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Apollon said hesitantly.

"No way, how did you guess?" Artemis huffed.

They finally arrived in front of a huge door. They didn't waste time and entered.

Yui stopped breathing when she saw the biggest library she had ever seen. There were books and rolls of parchment of all styles and eras everywhere. The shelves were so huge she had to look at the ceiling and imagine their end…

"Anubis, do you know where Thoth might be?" Apollon asked.

"Ka bara bara!" Anubis exclaimed happily.

He caught Yui's hand once again and guided her further into the library. He finally stopped after a few meters and he looked at them with a smile.

"Where is Thoth?" Yui asked.

Suddenly, she saw a white feather falling from above, followed quickly by a few others. She lifted up her head only to see a silhouette surrounded by light and huge white wings, like an angel, flying towards her.

She heard his voice before she could see his face.

"It's still Master Thoth to you."

The winged man put his feet on the ground, still surrounded by light. He walked towards Yui and the two Greeks, changing quickly from his god form to his human form. It was the exact same appearance Yui and Apollon had become accustomed to at the Academy.

"Master Thoth!" Yui exclaimed with a smile and more happiness than she would have imagined.

He looked down at her, his hand on his hip and frowned.

"Thank you for bringing them to me, Anubis," he said. "I've heard you've been chosen by Zeus to do all the work?" He asked.

"Actually," Apollon started, "my Pythia chose her."

"Which is worse," Thoth added with a hard voice.

Apollon seemed insulted, but before he could reply, Artemis intervened.

"So, you received our message. Can you help us?"

"You really think I would have had time to do all that research for you in so little time?" He growled, frowning.

"Well, you're the God of Knowledge…" Yui said.

He turned his deep blue eyes on her once again, as hard as he always had been.

"Of course I finished all my research. As you said, I'm the God of Knowledge. I was just being cynical. A year without me and you forgot everything I taught you, did you?" He mocked.

Yui wondered if he ever taught her anything considering she was as much a teacher as he was, but she didn't dare say anything.

He sighed and shook his head.

"But I can't do anything for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Apollon, surprise clear in his voice.

"The Pythia can't be understood, even by you Apollon, the God of Divination and her protector."

The blond haired man pouted but it only confirmed what just said Thoth who continued.

"Why she chose Yui among all the creatures of the universe is a mystery. I don't know anything more than you about the thief or the Sword of Life, but I want to understand."

"Understand what?" asked Artemis.

Thoth continued to stare at Yui with his intense blue eyes.

"I'm talking about her."

"M—me?" She hesitated.

"You were chosen by the Pythia to help the gods, but what are the chances that _you_, of all beings in the universe, were needed to help the gods another time. You almost did a good job at the Academy but you didn't do much aside from spout emotional nonsense to each fledgling god."

Yui flinched; he was underestimating all the work she has done back at the Academy. It was a hard time getting all the Gods to find interest in school and humans…

But the God of Knowledge continued.

"This isn't just about them anymore. We have a potential war on our hands. How are we supposed to rely on a weak _human_ to save us?"

Apollon nodded with a serious look on his face, which terrified Yui.

"That's right. Even with the Pythia, something didn't feel right…" He said, slightly frowning.

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis.

"I asked her several times who was supposed to help us and every time, I saw Yui but… there was something else. I couldn't know what—or rather _who_, but there was someone appearing with Yui."

They turned towards Thoth who seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Any idea of what it could be, Master Thoth?" asked the Sun God.

He didn't answer immediately but turned his attention back to Yui. The blue-eyed god finally sighed and turned towards the Greeks.

"I would like to talk with Kusanagi alone," he said in a voice that left no room for refusal.

Apollon hesitated, but finally nodded in consent. Artemis looked suspiciously at Thoth, then Yui, and finally followed her brother.

"So, is there something you're not telling me?" The God asked when he was alone with the young human.

"N-no" She stuttered.

He stared at her with his hard cobalt eyes.

"I don't need to be the God of Knowledge to know you're lying. Something happened, so tell me what."

"But I don't know—" She hesitated.

"It's the only way I could possibly help you," Thoth growled.

Yui lowered her head and when Thoth was about to send her away, she hesitantly opened her mouth. He closed his and listened closely, surprised she would talk after all.

"Something... something did happen, but I can't explain it." She whispered.

"This is why Zeus asked for my help, isn't it?" He mocked with a sarcastic smile.

She took her necklace out from under her t-shirt. Thoth looked surprised and stared at the necklace.

"It's… not the Sword from the Norse, right?" She asked.

"No, it's the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi Sword," he said. "You should know that; you wore it every day for almost an entire year," he growled, frowning.

"I-I know but... when Zeus said a Sword had been stolen—"

"You thought it could be this one?" He shook his head. "Each Realm have their weapons, their territories, their Gods. They limit any exchange with other Realms, for most of them because of pride and rancour. There is no way a Japanese Sword would have ended up in the Norse Realm, and even less possible that _you_ could have come into possession of it. How did you get it, anyway?"

"It appeared in my bedroom, the morning of the missing sun," she explained.

"That's true, the missing sun… I almost forgot about that."

Yui wondered how someone can possibly forget a missing sun but didn't dare add anything.

"But," Thoth started again, "the Japanese is one of the Realms which completely ignored the messages Zeus and the Norse sent them. They didn't say anything about the thief which means they're probably guilty."

"That's wrong! That's not possible!" She exclaimed suddenly. "Tsukito and Takeru would never steal a Sword! They wouldn't leave the others helpless!" She yelled.

When she realised her reaction, she blushed in shame and lowered her head under Thoth's hard gaze.

"Tsukuyomi and Susanoo aren't the only Japanese Gods. You knew them for less than a year; that doesn't mean you know everything about them. We are still Gods and you are only a human. Don't think you can understand everything about us."

She blushed even more and felt guilty for screaming at Thoth. A strong feeling for mortification crept up at the thought of his words.

He turned on his heels and took a book from the table.

"I need to do more research. Leave me alone," he dismissed her without looking.

Yui didn't know what to do or say so she went away. Outside, she found Apollon, Artemis and Anubis waiting for her.

"What did you talk about?" Apollon asked with a smile.

Yui didn't answer immediately and the Sun God dropped his smile. She forced one to keep him content.

"Random things, that's all. He needs to do more research," she explained.

Apollon stared at her, trying to ascertain the truth, but before he could add anything, Anubis stepped in front of them and pointed at the other side of the hall.

"Ka bara bara!" He exclaimed.

He guided the three guests to the other side of the Egyptian Palace and opened three doors. They each entered one door and found fully-furnished rooms with matching décor waiting for them.

"Thank you, Anubis," Yui said.

He smiled at her and left, closing the door behind him. She turned around and looked at the room. It was high ceiling and the walls and the ceiling were all painted with beautiful scenes, probably from the Egyptian mythology. The colours were bright, red, blue, green and gold were everywhere. The bed was huge and seemed comfortable but she ran at the huge window and opened the door to go onto the long balcony. She put her hands on the rail and a smile lit up her face.

She could see the Egyptian divine city and the desert. There was a huge river glowing with the setting sun in the background. Everything had turned into gold. The city, the desert, the river… Everything was shining in shades of gold, ochre, orange, and red. The river seemed to be made of precious jewels: diamonds, sapphires, rubies, emeralds.

The view was simply breath taking and she felt good under the sun.

"Fairy?"

She turned around and saw Apollon walking towards her. He was smiling and just like the rest of the landscape, he seemed to shine and be made of gold.

"I knocked but you didn't answer so I entered," he explained.

"It's all right," she replied. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," he answered, looking right at her.

They stood in silence and Apollon's smile faded away.

"Is everything all right, Fairy?" he asked.

"Yes, why it wouldn't be?" She enquired.

"You were suddenly called out of nowhere to help us Gods settle a problem that should only concern us. You must be worried—because of the Sun and for your family… You have so much weight put on your shoulder because of my Pythia…"

He tucked a stray hair behind her ear and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry to be the one who dragged you into this."

"It's not your fault," she reassured him.

He sighed and looked one last time at the sun.

"You should rest, Fairy. You will need it."

She nodded and he left her.

She looked at the golden landscape, not wanting to let go of the view, but the sun had almost completely disappeared behind the dunes. The golden and bright colours faded away to allow for the coming of night.

She sighed and went into her room where she found clothes for the night. It was a long Egyptian dress. It was of a cream colour and even if it looked as rough fabrics, at the touch, it was soft.

She went into the bed and as soon as she put her head on the pillows, she fell deeply asleep…

* * *

_So, did you like it?_

_I hope you did. I tried my best to make each Realm really different from each other ! :)_

_I wait for your reviews, I know there are quite a lot of followers and favorites and I would like to know what you really think of the story so far! :)_

_For the myths, you already know Thoth and Anubis. And for the creatures in this chapter, there isn't anything else to add..._

_Once again, question? You can ask me! :)_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	5. Tensions

_I'm sorry, sorry, sorry for the late! My beta reader didn't send me the chapter in time and I had to fidn another one! x)_

_Thank you very, very very much to my great friend, The Celestial Dragon for beta reading this chapter! :D_

_**Yukino** : Thank you very much, even if you already know that! :P_

_**Broncochic** : Thank you, I hope you'll like the chapter! :D_

_**Byungwha-chan** : I keep in mind Takeru and Loki, and don't worry, they're my favorite ones as well! :D_

_**Dwmalove** : Here it comes! And the Japanese arrive in a few chapters! :)_

_**Rayquaza** : Thank you, and I love writing Apollon and Artemis! :D_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER V : Tensions

[ The sun disappeared and after getting the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi Sword back, Yui is called by Zeus. He explains that a Convergence, an alignment of the Gods' Realms had started and that a thief had stolen a powerful sword from a Norse God. It might trigger a war between gods and the end of the human World. The Pythia, the Spirit of the Oracle, has said that Yui would be needed in this quest to temper the gods and bring back peace before the war starts. With Apollon and his twin-sister, they go to the Egyptian Realm to ask the help from the God of Knowledge, Thoth, but he needs time. ]

Yui was standing into a huge room made of stone; it was light inside even though there didn't seem to be any windows. She looked around her, there were stairs and on the walls, several weapons and shields. In the room there were several altars on which were posed swords, or bow and arrows, or even spears.

She suddenly saw someone wearing a black cape. It hid his face and features but he seemed to be a tall man. He approached one of the altars and looked for a long moment at one of the sword. It had a silvery blade and inscriptions carved on it but she didn't know the language. The handle was long and decorated with diamonds and sapphires, set in silver.

It was a beautiful blade. The man approached even more, putting his hands near the weapon.

"The Sword of Life…" He whispered and the Japanese girl heard in his voice the smile on his face.

His voice sound familiar to Yui and she immediately felt a terrible fear take over her… It couldn't be one of the gods she knew, right? They were all good people; they wouldn't steal a sword, right?

Suddenly, the huge wooden door opened and someone stepped in. Yui and the man both turned towards the god and they all froze.

"Loki!" Yui breathed with a reassured smile.

But no one seemed to notice her. Loki had his fiery hair and golden eyes but he wasn't wearing the usual outfit she always saw him wearing when he was in his god form. He was wearing black leather pants and skinny t-shirt with a long jacket that reminded her of his former uniform. On the jacket, still in black leather, there were also gold and red. He had high black boots and she found herself a little bewildered by his outfit.

Loki stared at the unknown person and blinked before frowning.

"Hey! Who are you?" He exclaimed.

The thief ignored him and took the Sword of Life.

"Hey! You can't take that!" Loki exclaimed, running down the stairs.

The thief turned towards the God of Fire and readied his weapon but the Sword of Life shone. Both gods stared at it, incredulous and the sword started to move on its own into the thief's hands. He stared at it and before he could do anything, the light from the sword became brighter and they closed their eyes. Even being in a dream, Yui had to look away. They heard an explosion and when the light faded, she looked once again in the room.

The sword and the thief were both gone and Loki was on the floor, unconscious…

"Loki!" She called but he couldn't hear her.

She felt herself falling into a void and suddenly, she was somewhere else. Her eyes looked around and when she recognised the place, a sob strangled in her throat.

"No!"

She shook her head, feeling her hands trembling.

"No, not again!" She begged to the emptiness.

This dream was usual now, it's been a long time since she started to have it but she couldn't get used to the despair that comes with. It was way too hurtful.

She closed her eyes, ignoring the scene under her eyes and she put her hands on her ears but the screams still echoed in her head.

"Please! Stop..!" She pleaded, tears falling down her cheeks.

She had the bad idea to open her eyes and saw the god she didn't want to see on the ground, badly hurt and about to be killed. She doesn't know if _she_ yelled or if it was the her that was _actually_ in the dream, but the voice resonated in the room, in her dream, in her head, in her entire body.

"NO!"

She saw the figure holding a sword she now recognised as the Sword of Life. He was about to kill the god and she closed her eyes, yelling once more.

"NO! TAKERU!" She yelled.

She woke up suddenly, sitting straight in her bed. Covered in sweat, trembling and not able to breathe anymore, before she knew it, she sobbed and hid her face in her knees, crying desperately after the two horrible nightmares that felt way too real.

She wouldn't bear to see Takeru dying once again, even in a dream, it was too hurtful… Why such a dream would haunt her every single night?

When her sobs had calmed down, she decided to walk and get fresh air. She went out in the dark halls of the Egyptian Palace, remembering only in the middle of the way where she was and why she was there. Fear struck her once again and she tried to ignore it. The fear and the pain would only slow her down; she couldn't be weak right now. The gods needed her, even if no one knew the reasons…

She finally arrived in front of the library's doors and saw light under it. Curious, she opened the door and walked in it. The candles and the lights guided her to Thoth, still wearing the clothes she had seen him with earlier. Not really surprised, she found him reading books.

She stared at him a moment before he seemed to sense someone in his back, he turned around and his hard eyes made her jump.

"Kusanagi, what are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked, deciding to ignore her nightgown.

"I.. I had a nightmare…" She explained quickly.

"Then go see your God of Sun," he hissed annoyingly, turning his head.

She hesitated and was about to go back when he turned his heels and called her.

"Kusanagi! Wait!"

He looked at her, frowning slightly.

"Your nightmares, what was that about?" He asked.

Surprised, she looked at him and he explained:

"It might help us understanding why you were chosen."

She swallowed and explained both her dreams. Thoth didn't say anything; he was thinking deeply and frowned even more.

"Sounds like you're visiting the past," he said.

"What does that mean?"

"The Sword of Life has already been stolen, and you're dreaming of its theft. Too bad you couldn't see the thief…"

"If it was the past, does it mean.. Takeru..?" She hesitated, her voice strangling in her throat.

Thoth simply shrugged.

"He might be dead; it would explain why the Japanese Realm has decided to shut down."

Yui felt her head spinning, barely standing on her feet. Tears threatened to fall down once again. When Thoth noticed it, he frowned.

"Hey…" He started.

But Yui didn't seem to hear him.

"Kusanagi," he said.

She closed her eyes and before she knew it, she was cornered against a wall. Thoth slammed the wall with his hand, leaning towards her, his blue eyes hard and frowning.

"Kusanagi!" He growled.

She stared at him and she was surprised to realise she had missed it: the wall-slamming and Thoth.

His cobalt blue eyes stared at her and he continued:

"It's only a possibility, don't cry over a possibility. And don't break down now, the gods need you!"

She breathed and slowly she nodded before smiling softly.

"I can't believe I missed it," she finally said.

"What?" He hesitated.

"The slam, and you," she answered.

He stared at her, dumbfounded. But he blinked and stepped back, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Go to bed, you look terrible!" He ordered with a harsh voice and frowning.

She obeyed without a word and after a moment, he smiled lightly to himself before going back to his books.

Yui did go back to her room but she couldn't sleep and after hours of struggling with her thoughts, after the sun arrived in the blue sky, she heard a knock at her door and Artemis entered.

"Yui, Thoth asks us to go see him. Take a bath, eat and dress up, we'll wait for you. Take those clothes, they'll be better to cross the Realms with," she said giving her clothes.

Nodding, she did as told. She wasn't really hungry, her thoughts always drifting back to her nightmares. She put on beige pants and a blue t-shirt with boots similar to Artemis' ones.

She joined the twins and they walked back to the library where Thoth and Anubis were waiting for them.

"Finally…" Thoth grumbled, frowning.

"Sorry, it's my fault," Yui said.

He looked at her then sighed.

"Why don't you tell the idiot and his sister your dream about the thief?"

"Uh?" Apollon hesitated, looking at Yui.

She hesitated but told them about the dream she had with the thief, the Sword of Life and Loki…

"But why did you dream of this?" Apollon asked.

"You are the God of Prophecy, you tell us," his sister replied with her arms crossed.

He seemed lost but Thoth interrupted them:

"Anyway, you should just go to the Norse Realm. I already sent a message to Zeus to tell him, he will probably send Hermes join you."

"Hermes?" The Japanese girl repeated.

"The Greek God of Messengers," Artemis said. "If we want to make this visit official, we need him, especially with those bloody Norse…"

"Why? We came here without him."

"The Egyptians are friendlier towards Greeks than Norse," Apollon said. "And the Norse are suspicious with everyone. And if we also consider that Zeus and Odin–the Norse' Gods' King– are rivals…"

Yui swallowed, worried about meeting another version of Zeus.

"You should go, I am of no help for you, anyway…" Thoth said.

"Thank you for everything, Master Thoth," she said with a smile.

Guided by Anubis once again, they started to walk away, but before they went out of the library, Thoth–who had stared at them for a moment–finally talked in a high voice to be clearly heard:

"You should tell him, he is Apollon's friend as well!" He said to Yui.

She turned towards the God of Knowledge but he turned his heels and disappeared behind his shelves. Apollon looked at the Japanese girl without understanding:

"What is he talking about? Which friend?" He asked her.

She swallowed and looked up at him.

"There.. there is something I didn't tell you…" She whispered.

She told him and Artemis about the dream she had for weeks with Takeru attacked by someone. She was moving anxiously her hands, not just because of her fear to know Takeru perhaps dead but also because she hid it to Apollon… Sensing her worry, he smiled softly at her and took her hands. She looked up at him, surprised.

"Don't worry, Fairy… It's all right, I understand you didn't want to talk about it…"

"Apollon… Do.. do you think he's.."

Her voice broke, unable to finish her sentence, her eyes looking down at the floor. He pressed gently her hands to reassure her.

"I don't know, but I know that we will find out as soon as we are done with the Norse Realm…"

She nodded and they followed Anubis who guided them to the gates where they found the same guardian as the day before. He was still wearing his businessman suit and when he saw them, he tilted his bald head on the side.

"Already leaving?" He said.

"We need to go to the Norse Realm," Artemis said.

"Oh, lucky you there is the Convergence," he said with a little smile. "Please decline your identities," he asked.

They did as asked and Anubis looked at them before they approached the two pillars that would lead them to the Norse Realm.

"Ka bara bara!" Said the god, waving his hand as a good bye and a good luck.

Light invaded the two pillars and the guardian looked at them with a smile.

"It was a pleasure to welcome you at the Egyptian Realm, we are hoping to see you soon!" He said before the two Greek gods and Yui walked through the pillars.

Apollon was holding firmly Yui against him and when they arrived, even still blinded by the light, she wasn't feeling as bad as for the first journey. She understood without a word that Apollon probably did something for that because he shook his head and blinked, a little lost…

Suddenly, he froze and Yui opened her eyes. She heard clicking noise and before she realised it, Apollon, Artemis and she were surrounded by soldiers with spears pointed at them. They were at least a dozen, wearing white and gold armours and helmets.

"Who are you?!" One of them yelled.

"Uh… That wasn't supposed to happen…" Apollon hesitated, still protecting Yui in his arms.

"Where is Hermes? He was supposed to be here and be our messenger!" Artemis growled.

"Yo!"

They turned their heads towards behind the wall of soldiers and saw a young man, sat on the floor with curly black hair and green eyes. He was tied up.

"H-Hermes?" Apollon hesitated.

"They don't believe me when I tell them I'm Hermes. They think the thief has disguised himself," he explained from his spot.

"You! Shut up or you'll end up with a cut tongue!" A guard threatened.

The Greek didn't seem to be bothered and just ignored the guard. Apollon and Artemis looked at each other worriedly and Yui felt anxiety invading her.

"I repeat: who are you?!" The previous soldier said once again.

"I am the Greek Goddess of the Moon and Hunt, Artemis. This is my brother, Apollon, the Sun of God and here is Yui Kusanagi. She has been chosen by the Pythia to help us find your thief."

The soldiers didn't move from an inch, staring at the intruders.

"Soldiers!" A voice called from behind.

It sounded familiar to Yui but the voice was suppressed by the sounds of clicking armours when half the guards turned toward the god who just arrived:

"Let them go! They're with us!"

"But, Sir, Odin ordered us-"

"I don't care what my father ordered you to do. I am ordering you right now to let them all pass!"

"Do it," another stoic voice said.

"Ri-right, sir…" A soldier mumbled.

He waved his hand and the soldiers all moved away in one single move. Yui was impressed by such efficiency but then, she saw the two gods who had intervened for them.

"Baldr! Thor!" Yui exclaimed.

She ran to them, ignoring the guards and couldn't help herself but fall of relief in their arms. After a hesitation, Baldr smiled and took her in his arms as well while Thor was stepping away awkwardly.

"Yui! I missed you!" The God of Light said in a breathe.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She replied, stepping away while Hermes was joining them.

"Bal-Bal! Thor-Thor!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Apollon!"

The two gods of light saluted each other, falling into each other's arms. The four visitors then looked at the two Norse gods. They were in their gods forms, which surprised Yui because she hasn't seen any god in their god form since the Greek meeting where they were all assembled together.

"How are you?" Baldr asked to all of them but looking only at Yui.

"We're fine, well, as fine as we can be considering the situation," Apollon answered.

Baldr nodded and Thor turned towards Hermes:

"Do you have a letter from Zeus to show Odin?" He asked.

"Yes, if only your guards would have let me show them before tying me up," he mumbled, getting out a letter from his inner pocket.

"We're sorry you were treated this way. With this thief, we are vigilant," Baldr said while Thor read the letter.

"You can definitely pass," the green haired god announced.

"Why are you in your gods forms?" Apollon asked with a smile. "And where is Loki-Loki?" He asked, looking around.

Yui thought of Loki and realised he wasn't here. But before she could say anything, Baldr and Thor's faces went darker and they all froze while the two Norse started to explain:

"Loki is.." Baldr started hesitantly.

But his voice broke before he could finish the sentence.

"Loki is about to be killed…" Thor said with a dark voice.

* * *

_So, what do you think? :P_

_Quite a cliffhanger here, right? Well, you might have a lot in my story! :P_

_To be forgiven for the late chapter, I'll try to add two next week! :)_

_Not a lot of references here, except maybe that both Baldr and Thor are the sons of Odin?_

_Thanks again to The Celestial Dragon! :D_

_Next chapter : "TRIAL" ! :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	6. Trial

_Here is the chapter, in advance! :D_

_I'm planning on posting a chapter every SUnday and Wednesday by now! ;)_

_**Byungwha-chan** : Well, they're my favorite gods too and let's just say I have tendancy to hurt the ones I love the most..? ^^" I'm pretty sure you'll like next chapter, considering there is a very cute moment! :3 I'm really glad you were so upset about the possible deaths of Loki and Takeru. You'll have the answer for that at the end of the story, and believe me, I'll take respnsabilities! x) Just know that someone will die by the end, but I'll keep the identity a secret! :P_

_**Dwmalove** : Well, you'll have your answer reading this chapter! :P_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER VI : Trial

[ During their journey in the Egyptian Realm, Yui dreams of the thief and the Sword of Life. She also dreams of Takeru being killed and is afraid that, as the thievery, it already happened. They decide to go to the Norse Realm but when they arrive, Thor and Baldr told them Loki is about to be killed. ]

"Loki is about to be killed…" Thor said with a dark voice.

The others, especially Yui and Apollon needed time to understand it and when they did, they felt chills running down their spines.

"Wh-what?!" Yui exclaimed.

"But.. why?" Apollon asked, not believing it.

The two Norse Gods looked at each other and Baldr waved at them, asking them to follow him.

"You know about the thief who stole the Sword of Life, right?" He asked.

"Of course! That's why we're here! Fairy has been chosen by my Pythia to help us solve this thievery!" Apollon said.

"Well, when we heard an explosion, guards immediately went into the Room of Magical Weapons. The Sword was gone, and Loki was on the floor, unconscious…"

"You know how Loki is," Thor continued, "and no one truly trusts him except Baldr and me."

"So, of course, everyone accused him to be the thief," Baldr stated with a hard voice and sad eyes.

"But…" Apollon hesitated.

"Loki said he wasn't the thief but when he realised no one would believe him, he decided to shut up."

"We were about to go to his trial when we heard you were coming," Thor added.

Baldr sighed deeply, his blue eyes full of pain and sadness for his dearest friend.

"I don't understand, if Loki says he's not the thief, why wouldn't they believe him?" Apollon asked.

"Because, Loki is mischievous. He loves playing tricks and stealing things, even if it's only little useless things. And because Odin, and most of the gods, want a thief arrested and punished. Who might be a better option than Loki?"

"In the same way, they'll get rid off of a god they hate," Thor said with a voice almost trembling.

"But Loki isn't the thief!" Yui exclaimed.

"We know that, but-" Baldr started.

"No! I mean! He really isn't! I dreamed of the thievery and Loki tried to stop the thief! I saw the thief and it wasn't Loki!" She explained.

Baldr and Thor froze and looked at her with wide eyes. They stared at each other and suddenly, as if they were silently saying something to each other, they nodded and Baldr grabbed Yui's hand.

"We have to hurry!" He said.

"What? Why?" Apollon exclaimed while they were almost running.

"Because if Yui is telling the truth, it might save Loki!" Baldr explained quickly.

They followed the two Norse Gods in silence, almost running and Yui looked around her. The walls were high and made of a grey stone. There were tapestries depicting scenes of war and fights next to coats of arms and shields.

But there was no one except guards in front of doors. If they looked at the Greeks and the Japanese girl, they didn't say anything considering they were with Thor and Baldr.

They arrived in front of a huge wooden door and the guards opened it. They entered and Baldr and Thor guided them to the right, in tiers. Thousands of people, women, men and children were sitting in the tiers or standing on their feet, impatient and for some, yelling.

The centre of the room was empty but right in front of it was a throne on stairs, a god was sitting and Yui guessed it was Odin. He had white hair and beard with blue eyes, just like Baldr's. He was wearing a golden outfit and had a huge spear. As she thought, he reminded her of Zeus but in a more furious way. When Zeus was all mighty and had whatever he wanted, Odin was shutting everyone up with his eyes.

He looked at Baldr and Thor and the four guests with his cold gaze; the two Norse Gods pushed them towards chairs but none sit. They waited on their feet anxiously, just like Baldr and Thor…

Suddenly, Odin hit the ground with his spear and the sound resonated in the entire room. Everyone shut up and looked at him in a terrible silence.

"Let the charged come in," he said in an imperious hard voice.

Yui chilled and they opened sided doors. Two guards entered, followed by two guards dragging a mass she didn't recognise at first, they were followed by two more guards. Arrived in the middle of the room, they threw the prisoner on the ground and Yui gasped seeing the red hair…

Loki looked up and glared badly at Odin, his grey eyes as cold as stone… He had scratches and bruises on his face and his entire body… Yui realised his powers of god were probably shut down, if he was in his human form. His clothes were probably the ones she saw him with in her dream but they were all torn apart and bloody…

Her friend had been beaten up and in prison for a crime he didn't commit…

She wanted to step towards him but Baldr stopped her with his arm. She looked at him but he shook his head despite the hurt in his eyes to see their dear friend in such condition…

Loki stayed on his knees, hands attached in his back, but he kept glaring ferociously at Odin who didn't even blink and just looked down at the God of Fire :

"Loki, God of Fire and Mischief, you are accused of thievery," the all mighty God started. "You stole the Sword of Life from the God Freyr. Admit your crime and give us back the Sword and you'll have the chance to choose your death."

Yui looked, completely scared, at Baldr who didn't say anything. He couldn't, not right now. She looked back at Loki who kept glaring at Odin. The King of Norse gods frowned, getting impatient while silence was getting frustrating…

Yui stared at Loki worriedly but his face.. scared her… He had those cold grey eyes, his mouth was deformed into a scornful pout and rage was burning in his gaze… She felt chills in her entire body and without noticing it, she got closer to Baldr.

"He.. he's scary…" She whispered.

Baldr looked at her then followed her gaze, surprised to realise It was locked on Loki… The white haired god smiled gently at Yui and with sad eyes, looked at her :

"Loki isn't a bad person, but he is scornful and hateful towards the gods who have ostracized him since his childhood…"

Slowly, Yui realised what she has just said and looked back at Baldr.

"I-I know.. but he is still scary like that…"

Before she could add anything, Odin spoke again.

"Nothing, uh?" He asked with a disdainful smile.

Loki kept his hard eyes on him and didn't say anything at all. Odin finally sighed and opened his mouth.

"Then, Loki, you are judged guilty of-"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone in the room froze and turned towards the voice that just raised. Apollon, Artemis, Hermes and especially Baldr and Thor stared incredulously at Yui who just yelled. She had red cheeks of embarrassment and anger but she clenched her fists. Ignoring Baldr's arm on hers, she stepped in the centre of the room, just in front of Loki and looking right at Odin who stared at her, as chocked as everyone else. The red haired god looked at Yui without understanding why she was there. For a moment, mouth wide opened, he thought that he was dreaming but the Japanese girl started to talk again.

"Loki is innocent!" She screamed.

"What?!" A few gods screamed in echo.

"Who are you?!" Others asked.

"How can you know?!" Some yelled.

Odin looked at the crowd that went crazy because of the girl who protected the one they wanted to see killed. Before he knew it, other gods had come closer and he was surprised to see two of his own sons, Thor and Baldr, among them. But also Apollon, Artemis and Hermes, from the Greek Realm…

"What is happening?" A goddess asked in a revolted tone.

"This criminal should be long gone!" Another screamed.

"This is revolting!"

"Kill him!"

"We want the liar dead!"

Yui looked at all the people with an opened mouth, shocked by so much hatred… But before she could do or say anything, Odin hit the ground with his spear. As before, the sound resonated in the room and everyone focused on their King while he stared at the human girl, looking highly annoyed, despite her being protected by five gods.

"Who are you exactly, _human_?" He asked with a pout.

"She is-" Baldr started.

"I asked the _human_!" Odin screamed.

Baldr didn't say anything and looked at Thor. They were both lost, not knowing how to stand for Loki and protect Yui without being killed for treason in the way… But before they could say or do anything, Yui stepped in front of all the gods, under their amazed gazes.

"My name is Kusanagi Yui," she said.

"Kusanagi Yui?" Odin repeated. "You are the human girl who saved my son?" He asked, looking quickly at Baldr.

"She is," the God of Light answered.

Yui turned towards him, surprised because she never thought she had done anything important to help him back when he turned into the God of Destruction, but Odin was already talking.

"What a _human_, and _Greeks_, are doing in the Norse Realm during such a hard time?" He asked with a hard voice.

"We are here on a mission by Zeus," Hermes announced, stepping forward.

"Zeus ..!" Odin stiffed, frowning suddenly.

"Because of this unknown thief, the danger of the Sword of Life and the threat of a war between gods, Zeus has sought help from the Pythia. As always, the Pythia guided us and showed us _who_ could help us to find the thief and stop this ridicule war," the Messenger God explained.

"And you believe this _human_ can do it?" Odin asked, shaking his head and not believing it.

"We don't believe it, we _know_ it," Apollon said with a smile.

Odin stared at the Japanese girl then at the other gods before Apollon talked once again:

"She has been chosen for a reason and we know she will help us stop this thief. Fairy, tell them about your dream," he asked.

Odin raised a curious eyebrow when Yui explained her dream in details. Everyone was shocked that she could describe so easily the Room of Magical Weapons and the Sword of Life but at the end of her tale, the King of Norse gods frowned.

"If Loki isn't the thief, why didn't he tell so and remained silent?" He mumbled.

"He _tried_!" Yui exclaimed, clenching her fists and frowning. "But _none_ of you would believe him!"

Some gods and goddesses gasped, of surprise, shock and some sort of guilt but Baldr and Thor's father didn't seem disturbed and continued:

"Then why didn't he say what happened? If he tried to stop the thief…"

"I've tried! And I forgot everything that happened!" Loki exclaimed which surprised everyone but they could see that distress has invaded his eyes. "I don't why! I woke up without memory of what happened! Ask your guards, I told them but they wouldn't believe me! I don't remember! I don't know why, I swear!" He screamed desperately.

Yui looked at him, relieved he would finally talk but shaken by his broken voice. Their eyes met and she saw pain and panic in his grey eyes. She realised that he wasn't talking for him, but for her. Because she tried to save him…

"How do you want him to tell you about something he forgot? When he woke up in this Room by the guards, he didn't understand any more than all of us what had happened," Baldr started. "I'm pretty sure than no matter what he would have said, the guards would have been way too happy to judge him guilty than considering his words possibly true!"

"He was as lost as you all and you accused him of being a thief without believing him," Thor's hard voice resonated in the room.

Odin remained silent a moment, tension palpable… He frowned and looked at Yui for a long moment.

"There is no proof you are telling the truth, human," Odin grumbled.

"But there is no proof I'm wrong either," she replied calmly.

Silence remained before everyone started talking to each other in mid-voice. Odin clenched his grip on his spear but didn't say anything for a long moment.

"I believe the human," a voice finally raised.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at a young man who had lifting up from a little throne next to Odin's one - but Odin was so impressive that the young man had been invisible. He had short brown hair with a braid in the back, debasing itself from brown to electric blue. As all gods, he had golden eyes. His outfit was all in brown, blue and golden tones and he had this kind of long fur Thor and Loki had, except that his was blue.

Looking the little assembly of gods protecting Loki, he stared at Yui especially. He crossed his arms, his eyes on hers like trying to read her soul:

"Freyr?" Baldr hesitated.

"I believe the human and her dream, especially if she is chosen by the Pythia. As the Norse God of Sun, I can _feel_ that there is light in her words and in her eyes. She is telling the truth."

"Freyr…" Odin said, frowning. "Your Sword is gone and the only one we had was Loki…" He said with a harsh voice.

"I know that better than anyone. But I know my Sword and she (I'm tempted to use "it" for the Sword but I want it to be more than just a weapon and more, an individual spirit in itself, if you see what I mean?) won't let the first one trying to touch her do so. Exploding and, hitting Loki with its power in the action is very possible. This would explain his lack of memory…"

Odin shook his head while gods and goddesses started to chat again… Odin seemed to think deeply for a long moment before hitting the ground with his spear, getting everyone's attention:

"Considering the Pythia chosen one, her dream and Freyr's belief she is telling the truth," he started with a sigh, "Loki will be judged.. innocent…"

Yui smiled of relief and looked at her friends who smiled and sighed as well but Odin wasn't over yet.

"For now!" He added suddenly. "If any proof comes to prove Loki guilty, he'll be sentenced by death immediately!"

He got up before anyone would say anything and got out of the room. Guards hesitantly took off Loki's cuffs. He got up, on trembling legs, helped immediately by Baldr and Thor while every god and goddess were getting out of the room without a look at the God of Fire and Mischief.

"Are you all right, Loki?" Baldr asked.

"You are weakened," Thor stated.

"They didn't just shut my powers of god, but my energy as well…" The red haired man answered. "I had just enough to remain awake…"

"You need to rest, let's get you to your room," Baldr said. "Thor?"

"I take care of Loki, don't worry," the green haired god answered, helping his friend to walk.

Yui followed Loki with the eyes a long moment before Baldr finally sighed of relief. Light shone from him and when he re appeared, he had his blond hair and his blue eyes. He was wearing white pants with a blue tunic decorated with golden floss silk. He had a brown belt at his waist and high boots of the same colour.

He smiled at Yui, seeing only her and she smiled back, happy to see her friend even if everything had been in a hurry…

"I'm so glad to see you, Yui…" He said.

"Me too, even if I would have preferred it to be.. in other circumstances…" She hesitated with a smile.

"Me too… You.. Thank you…" He sighed, full of relief. "Without you, we wouldn't have been able to save Loki…"

"And without Freyr," Artemis added, "he wouldn't have talked, Odin wouldn't have believed Yui…"

"I should go give Zeus' letter to Odin," Hermes said.

He started to walk away and his steps resonated in the now almost empty room. Yui suddenly felt some sort of warmth surrounding her but she didn't know where it was from or what it might be.

"_Yui_…"

She turned around but she didn't see anyone…

"_Yui_…"

It wasn't a dream, she could hear a woman's voice calling her…

She looked around but she realised the voice was in her head. She opened wide eyes, starting to be scared of what it could mean but the voice continued to resonate in her head.

"_You must hurry, Yui…"_

"Fairy?" Apollon called.

She turned towards him and snapped out of her reverie. She stared at him, bewildered and he tilted his head on the side while everyone stared at her.

"Yui? Is everything all right?" Baldr asked.

"Wh-what?" She hesitated, her eyes seeing blurred.

"Are you ok?" Artemis asked, frowning.

"I.. my head.." she whispered.

She stepped back and closed her eyes, dizzy.

"It hurts.. I.."

She tried to open her eyes but suddenly, her legs dropped her and she fell towards the cold floor.

"Yui!" Baldr called desperately, catching her right in time.

"Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed.

And she was lost into darkness…

* * *

_So, happy Loki isn't dead ? But there is still the possibility of Takeru's death... :P_

_I want to know what you think of the story so far! Please reviews! :D_

_Next chapter : "NOTHERN LIGHTS" and as I said above, it comes Wednesday! ;)_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	7. Northern Lights

_First of all, I am so so so soooo sorry about the huge late for this chapter! Internet didn't work anymore and I just had it back! x(_

_To be forgiven, I'll post all the chapters I have late - 5 of them! :)_

_**byungwha** : You'll know soon enough how Takeru ends up like! ;) And I understand perfectly how the more pain there is, the most satisfying it is! :P I hope you'll like the coming chapters as well! :D_

_**Gins1241, anonym, Guest, 77702penn** : Chapter coming! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER VII : Northern Lights

[ Yui keeps dreaming about Takeru's death and is afraid that, as her dream about the thievery, it already happened. Thanks to Yui's dream of the thief and the Sword of Life, they can save Loki from his trial and death but the Japanese girl collapsed after hearing a mysterious voice calling her. ]

Yui woke up suddenly, screaming in terror, she was clenching the sheets in her fists and was hardly breathing, as usual…

"Yui!" Baldr exclaimed, standing up immediately and walking towards her.

But she didn't seem to hear him and hid her face in her knees, sobbing and crying… Baldr looked at her with sad eyes and hesitated a long moment before sitting next to her on the bed, he gently put his hand on her shoulder and brushed it in a reassuring way.

"Yui, have you been dreaming of Takeru?" He asked.

Her sobs stopped and she froze, barely breathing before she looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. She swallowed and he saw such terror in her eyes that he felt his own heart ache and chills ran all over his body…

"Apollon told us… Is-is it so horrible?" He asked.

Yui wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and at Baldr's surprise, she shook her head.

"N-no… It's.. just the idea of losing him that is driving me.. that is.."

Her voice strangled in her throat and she looked at the wall in front of her, her body completely tensed, just thinking about the possibility of Takeru dead…

Baldr stared at her, thunderstruck by her panic… He had never thought she would react this way for a possible death of any of them. Never had the idea occurred to him that she would react this way for the death of a friend.

He swallowed, his muscles now trembling of a burning pain in his chest. His eyes hardened but he forced himself to smile reassuringly at Yui.

"Don't worry.. he-he'll be fine… We'll make sure of that, we'll save him before it happens…" He said.

"But.. what if it already happened, just like the thievery ?" She whispered, her eyes dreadful.

He looked at her with an opened mouth and smiled once again, pushing her gently against the soft pillows.

"You should rest, this quest and those nightmares are exhausting you…"

She sighed and let her head rest on the pillows but didn't close her eyes immediately, fear dancing in her eyes. She turned around for long minutes, sighing annoyingly by her own fear of falling asleep. She finally forced her eyes to remain closed even if her thought kept harassing her from rest.

Once she was asleep, Baldr left her and closed the door of the room. Once closed, he leaned against it, his eyes full of worry and a feeling he didn't want to feel: jealousy…

"Baldr?"

He looked up and saw Thor walking towards him with worried eyes.

"How does she feel? Why are you making such a face?" He asked.

"Yui is fine, despite.. the terror…" He mumbled.

"The terror?"

"The nightmares, about Takeru," the blond haired god added.

"Oh, that's why you're making this face…" Thor said with a slight sigh.

Baldr pouted and looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm not making any face…" He whispered.

"Yes, you do. You have that face of jealousy you're trying to hold back." Thor simply said.

Sighing, Baldr shook his long magnificent blond hair, feeling terribly guilty.

"Why am I feeling this way? I should be worried, just like Yui… But I'm-I'm terribly jealous…" He murmured.

"Baldr…" Thor whispered, looking at him.

He put a strong hand on his friend's shoulder and gave him a little reassuring smile.

"Come, Loki had woken up."

"Is he all right?" Baldr asked, following the thunder god.

"You know Loki, he always seems all right, even when the Worlds are collapsing!"

Baldr had an amused smile and they soon entered Loki's room. They found him putting clothes on with Apollon and Artemis sitting in comfortable sofas not far away from the warm fire. The fire god turned towards his two friends and smiled quickly before getting serious.

"How is Yui?" He asked immediately.

"She's.." Baldr started, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

"She's still sleeping, and worried about Takeru," Thor said instead.

Loki nodded and turned towards Apollon.

"What are those dreams all about?" He asked. "I don't like Yui being in the middle of all this."

"I don't like it either, and believe me, if I could have avoided her to be thrown into our gods' issues, I would have. But.. The Pythia was clear. The only one who can help us is Fairy…" Apollon said with sad eyes but a serious face, which was unusual for him.

"But _why_ is she having those dreams? Is this the way she's helping the gods? With prophetic dreams?" Baldr asked.

"I don't know, I don't always understand the Pythia," Apollon answered.

"I'm not even sure the Pythia herself could understand what she's saying…" Mumbled Artemis.

"They aren't prophetic dreams," Thor said.

The others looked at him and he explained quickly:

"She isn't dreaming of what _will_ happen, but what _already_ happened."

"So.. Takeru ?" Baldr hesitated.

No one replied and they all lowered their heads, except Artemis who didn't know Takeru.

"This would explain why the Japanese Realm is ignoring everyone else and isn't answering about this thief problem. They have more important issues than being preoccupied by a thief and a Norse problem," she said.

"It's not just a Norse problem, but the entire Universe's problem!" Baldr exclaimed. "If this thief isn't caught before the end of the Convergence, Loki will be once again accused, Yui and all of us as well for protecting Loki! And this thief will still be here, somewhere, ready to use the Sword of Life!"

"I don't think he stole the Sword just to wait, he'll use the Convergence at its advantage," Thor replied.

Once again, no one replied and Loki stared at the fire, feeling guilty. He may be innocent and he didn't want to die, especially not killed for the crimes of another one, but Baldr was right. If the thief wasn't caught quickly, he'll be accused once again and this time, all his friends would be accused too.

"We need to go to the Japanese Realm," he said.

The others looked up at him and he explained:

"Even if Takeru _is_ dead and the Japanese Realm is a mess, they still need to confirm us that they don't have a thief among them. Yui dreamed of the thievery, if she is dreaming of Takeru's death, this might have some role to play in this story."

Thor looked at Baldr.

"Will Odin even accept that we go out of Asgard and investigate on our own?" He asked.

"He won't be happy, but this is the best way," Baldr answered. "Let's ask him immediately, come Thor!"

"I'll come with you!" Loki exclaimed.

"No, you need to rest," Baldr replied. "And someone from the Norse needs to stay with the Greeks and Yui…"

"But-"

"And Odin hates you," Thor said.

Loki pouted and nodded reluctantly.

The two gods got out of the room while Loki sighed deeply, feeling more useless than ever…

A few hours later, Yui woke up again in a jump and this time, she felt a terrible headache added to the heartache. She grabbed her head, closing her eyes and trying not to cry after her dream…

"Not crying over a possibility… Not crying over.. a possibility…" She repeated to herself.

Suddenly, someone knocked at her door; she looked up and saw two young women enter. They were both wearing beautiful long dresses, one in blue, the other in red. They smiled at Yui and one brought her a plate full of food.

"Sir Loki asked us to take care of you, Miss Yui," the blue one said.

"Lo-Loki?" Yui hesitated. "Is he all right?"

The woman smiled and put the tray on Yui's laps, showing her fruits and food to eat.

"You need to gain strength if you want to see him," she said. "My name is Anneke, and this is Ingrid," she said glancing at the red-dressed one.

"Th-thank you…" Yui answered.

She started to eat and realised she was more hungry than she had thought she could be. She barely ate these last days and with everything that happened, she had lost conscious of time.

When she was done eating, Anneke and Ingrid guided her towards another room, smaller, when a hot bath was waiting for her.

"We'll prepare you a dress while you take your bath, Miss Yui," Ingrid said with a smile.

"Thank you, but I can-"

Anneke pushed her gently behind a folding screen made of wood and decorated with beautiful paintings.

Yui sighed and took off her clothes before going into the warm water. She let out a sigh of pleasure when she felt immediately relaxed…

After a long moment in her bath, she got out and dried herself. When she got out from behind the folding screen, she saw a beautiful white dress on a chair. She put it on and turned around before going out under Anneke and Ingrid's eyes.

"You look beautiful, Miss Yui!" Ingrid exclaimed.

"Thank you very much," she answered. "Where are the others? Apollon, Artemis.. and I would like to know how Loki is …"

"Follow us," Anneke said, guiding her in the halls of the palace.

Yui followed them in the huge grey halls and finally arrived at a door. The two Norse girls let her in front of it and the Japanese girl finally knocked.

"Enter!"

She opened the door and saw Apollon, Artemis and Loki. The two gods stared at her, mouth wide opened while Artemis was rolling her eyes, seeing their reactions.

"Loki!" Yui exclaimed. "Are you ok?" She asked, walking towards him.

"I-I'm ok…" He hesitated, bewildered she would think of him before anything else.

"Good… I'm so relieved!" She sighed.

"I'm a god, don't forget that! Nothing can break me down!" He said with an amused smile.

Yui tried not to smile but couldn't, remembering all the times he had shown a part of himself that was as fragile as crystal…

He was wearing a similar outfit than in her dream, except that he didn't have the long jacket, only a black leathered outfit with golden and red decorations.

"Thank you for the dress," she said. "What do you think?" She asked, spinning around.

Loki opened a wide mouth and stared at her with amazed eyes. She was wearing a white dress typically Scandinavian with her shoulders nude. She had wide sleeves and a silver belt with a triquetra. The dress was skinny and wide under the waist, it made her look curvy. When he realised it, Loki felt his cheeks turn slightly red. He looked away, too embarrassed to look into her brown eyes.

"You're beautiful, Fairy! As usual!" Apollon exclaimed with a bright smile.

The God of Fire glanced at Yui and stepped towards her, surprising her so much she didn't dare move. He put his hand behind her head and with a nimble move, he took off her red ribbon. Her hair fell in her back and he took a lock of dark hair in his hand, smiling mischievously. He kissed the hair before looking at her with his silvery eyes, his expression more impish than ever.

"Now, you're even more beautiful, kitten…"

She blushed and looked away, embarrassed but couldn't help herself but smile shyly. Apollon jumped between them and looked at Yui.

"How do you feel, Fairy?" He asked with a smile.

"Fine, even if.. I'm a little tired…" She replied, hiding her fear the best she could.

But her hands were moving anxiously and her eyes were often drifting away, full of a growing terror…

Apollon and Loki looked at each other, knowing perfectly that she was hiding her feelings and didn't want to talk about her nightmares.

"Baldr and Thor are talking with Odin," Artemis said. "They are trying to convince him to let us go to the Japanese Realm."

Yui's heart missed a beat and she turned towards the gods, eyes wide opened.

"The Japanese Realm? Why? Did… did anything happen there?" She asked in a low trembling voice.

"No… Well, we don't know," Apollon started.

Yui's eyes grew even wider and fuller of fear. Loki elbowed Apollon in an annoyed way.

"Good job, A-fool-lon…" He mumbled.

"We don't know, Yui," Artemis said. "But we're going to find out. And we need to make sure nothing else happened there because of the shutdown."

"The shutdown?" She repeated.

"The Japanese aren't answering the Norse," Loki explained. "They're on the top list of the suspects, well, right after me, anyway…"

"But, they aren't thieves! Tsukito and Takeru wouldn't steal the Sword!" She exclaimed.

The three Gods looked at each other and Apollon, with sad eyes, answered.

"They aren't, but they aren't the only Japanese gods either… And we have to admit that this shutdown is weird… Especially during such a tense time…"

Yui lowered her eyes, thinking of all the possibilities but she couldn't concentrate on the thievery. All she could think about was that Takeru might be dead. Or will soon be. And it scared her more than anything…

"Don't worry, Fairy, we'll soon know the truth…" Apollon said with a reassuring voice.

She forced herself to smile up at him when suddenly, the door opened. They turned and saw Baldr and Thor entering, but there was also the god Freyr following them closely. He looked at Yui, slightly frowning as if he was thinking deeply.

"Yui, you're awake. How do you feel?" Thor asked.

"Fine, thank you. And how are you?" She asked.

He nodded silently while Baldr, mouth wide opened shook himself and stopped staring at Yui, even if his eyes still devoured her.

"Yu-Yui… You're gorgeous…" He whispered.

She blushed and lowered her eyes while Freyr approached her and everyone tensed while he stopped just before her, arms crossed over his chest and looking down at the Japanese girl.

"So, it's you," he said.

"Me?"

"The human girl who saved Baldr," he said. "And the one who has those dreams about my Sword. What can you tell me about my Sword? What are you dreaming about?" He asked.

"Go easy on her, Freyr," Thor said simply.

But the brown haired God ignored him and Yui hesitated before answering:

"I didn't dream of the Sword, except the dream with Loki and the thief, as I said earlier. The only dream I have is.."

She stopped talking but Freyr intervened, shaking his hand in a nonchalant way.

"I know, Baldr and Thor explained about it. I honestly don't care about your boyfriend's fate but the Japanese Realm might be a clue to get to my Sword."

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, blushing violently.

Freyr raised an eyebrow and smirked, glancing at Baldr and Loki. The first was clenching his fists with a pained expression while the second was crossing his arms, highly annoyed and snorted.

"Well, if you say so…" The brown haired god replied, still smirking. "Anyway, after talking with Odin, we decided we'll go to the Japanese Realm tomorrow in the morning. Why don't you go to sleep, you look awful, human," he said.

She looked away, mid-way between being embarrassing and angry at him. Without Yui noticing it, Freyr looked at the gods with an intense look that was explicit. Loki reacted before the others, Baldr still too blinded by his jealousy and Yui's dress to notice Freyr's eyes.

"Yui, come with me," the red-haired god said.

"Uh? Where?" She hesitated.

"Just come! There is something I want to show you!" He exclaimed with his cat-like smile.

He took her arm and pulled her out of the room. She glanced at the other gods when Freyr was turning to all of them to talk. The door closed and she couldn't hear what he was starting to say.

"Where are you taking me, Loki?" She asked.

"I told you, there is something I want to show you," he said, letting go of her arm.

The god's hand went down he young woman's arm and brushed her fingers, as if he wanted to take her hand in his but he stepped away at the last moment. She glanced at him, wondering if she had dreamed his fingers brushing the back of her hand but he had his little smile and his sparkling mischievous eyes.

"Why are you in your human form?" She asked suddenly. "In my dream, you had other clothes than usual but you were in your god form."

"Oh? You noticed. Well, we usually prefer to be in our god form, considering it's our true form and we're more powerful like that, but.. we thought you would be more at ease if you saw us the way you're used to."

"Thank you… I have to admit, I feel better when you're normal…" She said with a sheepishly smile.

He smiled at her and turned, guiding her in the huge halls. She looked at the paintings and the tapestries with amazed eyes. It was beautiful; all those colours put together while the rest of the walls were grey and cold.

Loki arrived in front of a window-door and opened it, letting Yui go in front of him. She arrived on a huge balcony and he followed her, closing the door before guiding her to the edge of the balcony.

Yui had a huge smile when she saw the view. She could see snowed mountains and meadows. There was a huge lake, so big it seemed to cover half the landscape. There were a few big Viking ships on it but what was breath taking was the dark colour of the water, reflecting the shining stars above them.

She hasn't noticed it was night before but now, she felt overwhelmed by so many lights. Back in Japan, even if she lives in a shrine on a hill, there were so much light in the city, they were barely seeing the starry sky at all… The only time she could truly see stars in the night was back at the Garden. But if back there, the sky and the stars were all in shades of purple, red and pink, in the Norse Realm, they were shades of blue. There was a dark blue, there a lighter one, a blue-green one further…

"Loki! It's beautiful!" She finally exclaimed.

He smiled and leaning towards her ear, he added in a mischievous way:

"Wait a little longer, and the show will start…"

"Uh?"

She turned to him, surprised, but suddenly, lights invaded the sky. She turned to look at it and saw waves of lights crossing the night, adding even more lights and shades to the stars. The white lights turned into blue, then red and it continued to more marvellous colours, dancing in the skies and reflecting in the lake in a way that made it almost impossible to make a difference between the sky and the water…

"We call those the Northern Lights, but in your World, it's known as Auroras…" Loki explained with a smile and looking up at the Auroras.

She smiled and turned to him.

"Thank you, Loki…" She whispered.

"Do you like it?" He asked with shining eyes of all the colours in the sky.

She nodded vigorously and looked up at the dance of lights once again… Loki dropped his smile, overwhelmed by Yui's beauty and he stared at her without her noticing it.

"It's probably one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen…" She murmured.

"It is…" He agreed in a whisper, still looking at her.

The lights were reflecting on her dress and in her eyes. She had never been more beautiful than with him, on this balcony under the Northern Lights and he felt so grateful to have lived a little longer to see her so beautiful…

"It really is…" He repeated with a soft smile, his eyes locked on her in a protective embrace.

In another part of the Asgardian Palace, the other gods were listening to Freyr who was sharing his worries.

"Apollon, you said that this Yui Kusanagi had been chosen by your Pythia."

"Yes, I wouldn't have brought her otherwise," he said.

"But, you were looking for the thief, didn't you?" The brown haired god continued.

"What do you mean?" Baldr asked, frowning.

His fellow god turned towards him but talked to Apollon.

"What was the exact question you asked the Pythia?" He asked the green eyes man.

Apollon blinked, surprised but answered:

"Well, I asked her who was the thief but she only showed me Fairy."

Freyr frowned and Apollon understood what he meant, he shook his head in a revolted way.

"It's impossible! Fairy can't be the thief! She is our guidance! I asked for it right after the first question!" He exclaimed.

"I agree, Yui would never steal your Sword," Baldr said. "She is too kind and innocent, she never knew about you or your Sword before!"

"We know our Fairy! She would never do such thing!"

"Well, maybe you don't know her _that_ well," Freyr said.

"Freyr, you're wrong," Thor simply said.

Shaking his brown hair, Freyr looked annoyingly at the gods.

"Maybe _your_ Yui would never do that, but what makes you think she is herself? Or maybe _something_ or _someone_ took over her and stole the Sword, using her as.. a _cover_, considering how close you all are. This would explain why she knows so much about the Room and the Sword, maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe she just defended Loki to keep her acting as a nice little human girl. After all, you asked for the thief and her face appeared to you. Maybe you just misinterpreted the Pythia. Maybe she wasn't showing you your guide, but the thief…"

"It makes sense," Artemis said.

"Sis!" Apollon exclaimed, shocked.

"What, Apollon? The three of you are too close to Yui to see the obvious. But now that Freyr is saying this, it makes perfectly sense."

Baldr swallowed and Apollon looked at each other.

"I said to Odin I'll go with you to keep an eye on the possible thief," Freyr continued. "Let's just say that I'll keep an eye on both Loki and the human girl," he said before getting out of the room.

If Thor was trying not to show any emotion and remained still, Apollon seemed completely shaken by Freyr's suppositions. Baldr was in a as bad shape as was Apollon, both glancing at each other with eyes full of worry.

"I refuse to believe it.." Baldr breathed with stubborn eyes.

Apollon lowered his eyes and didn't answer.

* * *

_As I said, I'll post the five chapters, so four more to go! :)_

_For the references, Odin is the father of both Baldr and Thor, but they don't have the same mother. He is the principal god in Norse mythology and their leader as well as the God of Knowledge and War. Freyr is the God of Sun and Fertility and has the Sword of Life._

_For this chapter, there is a reference to a triquetra - a Celtic symbol. Yui's outfit is inspired by the one she wears at the end of the love's routes for Baldr and Loki. And Asgard is the name of the World of Norse gods :)_

_Yours truly,_

_May_


	8. Disappearance…

_8th chapter, more are coming soon! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER VIII : Disappearance…

[ Yui keeps dreaming about Takeru's death and is afraid that, as her dream about the thievery, it already happened. Thanks to Yui's dream of the thief and the Sword of Life, they can save Loki from his trial and death. They decide to go to the Japanese Realm to find out the truth while Freyr is accusing Yui to be the thief. ]

Apollon tried once again to ask questions to the Pythia. He asked the same questions as usual "_Who was the thief?"_ ; "_Who might help us?"_ ; "_Is Yui our guidance?"_ and for every question he would ask, her face would appear with this strange feeling of _something_ added in the vision. Something _hidden_ he couldn't truly see but he could _feel_ it… Finally, he asked a question he never asked before, but he _had to_ after what Freyr had told them "_Is Yui the thief?"_

He waited and asked several times but every time, he never had any answer. Only fog. Fog _hiding_ something…

"Still no answer?" Thor asked when Apollon fell in a chair with disappointed eyes.

"The same answer as usual. Yui is our guidance and when I ask if she is.. the thief, fog…"

"Tss… You're supposed to be the God of Predictions and guide all gods of all Worlds…" Loki grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

As soon as Yui and Loki had come back from the Northern Lights, the others had shared Freyr's worries with the God of Fire while Yui was visiting the Asgardian Palace with Baldr. Of course, Loki had disagreed ardently the brown haired God's suspicions.

"We need answers!" He exclaimed.

"I know that!" Apollon answered with an annoyed look on his face. "But I'm tired and.. I'm getting weaker…"

"Weaker?" Asked Artemis, raising an eyebrow.

Apollon looked away and sighed.

"The Sun is gone, remember? We don't know why or where… Even if other gods from other Worlds make sure the power of the Sun works in their Realms, for us, Gods of Sun, it is still gone. We're getting weaker and we'll soon.."

Loki and Thor shared a worried look while Artemis got paler. She shook her head, refusing to look weak or worried even for her twin brother and frowned.

"The most important is the thief. You and the others Gods of Sun can survive longer than the Convergence lasts and we need to stop this thief before the end of it."

"I know… But I don't think we'll have any answer before we catch the real thief…"

"More reason to go to the Japanese Realm as fast as possible!" Loki exclaimed, clicking his tongue.

"Does Odin agree?" Artemis asked.

They turned towards Thor who explained:

"We convinced him to let Norse Gods take care of the thievery to be more effective. He doesn't trust you, Greeks. At first he didn't want us to go with you and Loki but we convinced him we needed to keep an eye on all of you."

"Odin is so suspicious of everything that he fell immediately… And that's the King of Norse Gods ..?" Loki mumbled to himself.

"Loki," Thor threatened softly.

The red-haired God ignored him while Apollon continued:

"So, when can we go to the Japanese Realm?"

"We'll go tomorrow morning," Thor answered.

Baldr and Yui were walking for quite a long time already. He was showing her some tapestries and Norse art. He was proud to be able to explain to her so many things about his mythology considering that back at the Academy, they were mostly talking about humans and Japanese.

Baldr's eyes kept drifting on Yui who was unaware of all his attention, as she has always been. She was smiling and laughing as she always did but sometimes, while he explains something and she thinks he doesn't look at her, her eyes would shine, full of sadness, worry and distress…

Every time he would see those lights in her eyes, he would feel his heart hurt badly. Pain to see the woman he loved feeling this way and jealousy knowing that all this worry was for another man… In the same time, he was feeling terribly guilty to be jealous of Takeru who might be dead and even still alive, Yui's worry for him wasn't _his_ fault.

Baldr knew it was no one's fault because Yui was too kind, too innocent, too attached to all of the gods to possibly ignore the truth that might be hidden in her dream. she was dreadfully worried about Takeru because he was her friend and she cared for him. It would have been any other god, it would have been the same, but it still pained Baldr…

He wondered if when he was about to become the God of Destruction and during the time he can't remember of anything at all, she was as worried for him as she was for Takeru. A part of his mind answered immediately: "_of course she was worried for me…_" But the difference was that back at the Academy, her worried and his.. change of personality all happened in a short time while for Takeru, it's been _weeks_ Yui was dreaming of his death… Every time she would dream of it, every time she would wake up, she would fear the future a little bit more…

"Yui," he finally said.

She turned towards him, smiling and trying to fake joy but he wasn't a fool and saw behind the mask of happiness.

"I-I wanted to apologise to you, for a long time but I.. never found the courage to talk to you…"

"Apologise? What for?" She asked.

He swallowed and his eyes looked away of embarrassment, shame and guilt.

"For what happened at the Academy… I was selfish to try to.. end everything without hoping, unlike Loki and Thor who.. both changed for the best. I thought I would help everyone but I only ended up destroying the Garden and our goal of graduation all together…"

"Baldr…" She started with sad eyes.

"Please, Yui, let me finish this…"

He paused, Yui looking straight at him, listening carefully when he started to talk once again:

"Worst of all.. I could have killed you… You and Loki, and everyone else… I was a danger for everyone and.."

His voice broke and he turned around, closing his eyes, he didn't want Yui to see him this way, he didn't want her to see the guilt in his eyes. He clenched his fists, trying to control his anxious trembling but he couldn't. Just thinking about the possibility of what could have happened last year if he wasn't saved by Loki and Yui, he was hardly breathing…

He opened wide surprised eyes when he felt Yui's hand on his forearm. She walked in front of him, smiling with kind eyes. He stared at her and her hands took his in a reassuring way, his trembling stopping instantly.

"Baldr, nothing was your fault. You couldn't control yourself… And I'm glad everyone was safe and sound at the end, you, Loki and everyone else…"

"And you," he added in a breathe.

She looked at him, surprised then smiled sadly.

"Yes, me too… But the worst part was to be back in the human World thinking I would never see any of you ever again… And this pain was so much worse than what I felt at the Academy with all my worry for you, and Loki and.. everyone…"

Slowly, his chest felt warmer. She _did_ worry for him…

He smiled, his heart lighter than before.

"I'm so glad, Yui…" He whispered.

She smiled even more but suddenly, Yui felt some dizziness taking over her. She wavered, caught immediately by Baldr's strong arms, worry all over his face.

"Yui!" He exclaimed. "What's happening, are you all right?!"

She coughed, not able to breathe for a moment. She put her hand in front of her mouth, trying to breathe air while coughing and it finally calmed… Baldr kept her in his arms, not knowing what to do when she calmed down and looked up at him, starting to apologise but he ignored her and put a warm hand on her forehead. He seemed hesitant and pouted.

"I-I think you're feverish but I can't be sure, being a God of Light, I'm always warm and I don't know when someone is _too_ hot or not…"

"It's all right, Baldr…" She said with a sheepishly smile. "It must be because I'm tired, I just need to.. to sleep…" She added, obvious fear in her voice.

"You really need to rest, Yui…" He said with sad eyes.

He took her back in her room and waited for her to fall asleep before going back to the other gods, worrying for his dearest human girl…

Yui opened her eyes when she heard Baldr leaving her room, she sat in her bed, staring at the mid-darkness, worrying and scared to see once again Takeru's death. She did feel feverish but she didn't want to move or do anything… She coughed once again, this time finding a harder time to breathe at all and when she calmed down, she felt a little pain in her throat.

The next morning, she woke up with dried tears on her cheeks and feeling exhausted… She put her hand on her face and felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. The memory and the heavy feeling of her nightmares invaded her once again and she hid her face in her hands, clenching her teeth and sobbing…

When she went to see the others, she found them in Loki's room. She was wearing her cleaned clothes instead of the Norse dress… Loki, Baldr and Apollon couldn't hide their disappointment while Thor sighed barely noticeable and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"So.." Yui hesitated. "We're leaving for the Japanese Realm, right?" She said, moving anxiously her hands and looking at the floor.

The gods looked at each other but Baldr walked towards her, taking her hands in his with a warm smile.

"Don't worry Yui, everything will be fine," he said in a reassuring voice.

She smiled back, still scared but feeling better.

"We just need to wait for Freyr and we're ready to go," Loki said.

"Freyr? He's coming?" Yui hesitated.

"He is," Baldr answered.

She didn't answer and the gods looked at each other once again. They were worried, not just because of Takeru, but also because of Yui who was looking more and more tired every day. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked frightened every single second. But there was also this problem of thievery. They had to find an answer and prove that Yui _wasn't_ the thief…

The brown haired god finally arrived and stared suspiciously at Yui before guiding everyone in the huge grey stoned room the Greeks and Yui had arrived. Yui looked around her, anxious to see all the soldiers with their weapons and ready to strike.

"Where is your friend who arrived before us?" Yui asked to Apollon and Artemis.

"Hermes? He already left to explain the situation to Zeus," Artemis explained.

Yui nodded and she realised that even if the guards were staring at all of them, they were looking at Loki and Yui in particular. She got closer to the gods when she noticed it and glanced at Baldr who seemed tense.

"Why are they staring at me?" She asked in a low voice.

He stared at her then at all the soldiers while he noticed Freyr, glancing at them without Yui noticing it.

"I-I wonder…" Baldr answered, lookin straight at Freyr who ignored him and looked back in front of him.

They arrived near a guard who listened carefully and noted everything Freyr was telling him in a language Yui didn't know. Baldr, Loki and Thor all tense when they heard what he was saying but before anyone could ask any question, Freyr waved at them to get closer.

"We're ready to go, we just have to open the door to the Japanese Realm. Are you all ready?"

They didn't answer and the brown haired god took it for a yes. They advanced towards the huge wooden door with beautiful carvings.

Yui couldn't look at it but Apollon took her arm and pulled her gently between he and Baldr while light invaded once again Yui's eyes and they stepped through the opened door.

When she opened hers eyes once again, Apollon was holding her firmly against him and she stepped away from him, surprised not to feel dizzy.

"You're ok, Fairy?" He asked.

"I-I'm ok…" She said hesitantly.

She looked at the gods and realised they were staring at the room in which they arrived. She recognised the traditional rooms in the traditional houses in Japan. Shojis were everywhere in the room. Shojis are doors, windows or room dividers made of rice paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.

But unlike all the times they had arrived in the rooms of arrival, there was no one. They were all alone in this room.

Yui looked at the other gods who seemed as surprised as her not to be welcomed by anyone, not even by weapons…

"Is this.. the room of arrival?" Loki asked.

"We arrived here so.. it must be here…" Freyr answered.

Even Freyr seemed thunderstruck.

"Let's go outside, it's not normal!" He exclaimed, walking toward the shoji to get out.

They followed him and after getting out of the Japanese house, they froze, seeing the view in front of them.

They were at the top of a hill and they could see a magnificent view of thousands and thousands of Japanese traditional houses, shrines and temples. There were all made of wood or bamboo and with beautiful paintings like red, blue, green or gold. Almost every house had its Japanese garden, either a rock garden or a promenade garden. Some had ponds and lakes with water lilies and colourful fishes jumping here and there. There were huge bonsai and cherry trees.

But there was one thing missing: the Sun. The sky was dark, there were plenty of shining stars and a bright moon making sure that everything would be lighted but.. there wasn't the warm sun Yui would have expected… Added to the starry night, all houses had lanterns and lights. It was still beautiful but they could feel even from here the tensions in the Japanese Realm…

"It's beautiful ..!" She exclaimed.

She stepped forward, completely confident and surprised all the gods who stared at her. They wouldn't have thought she would have been the one to step forward first…

Freyr kept looking around and realised quickly that there was no one in the house they had arrived in.

"Let's follow her before we lose her," he said. "We should try to find someone down there…"

"Yui!" Baldr called immediately.

"Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed as well.

They happily go after the human girl who waited for them before continuing to walk down towards the town.

"Is the time different here from the Norse Realm?" She asked.

"Well… We have night most of the day because we're the Northern Realm of all but.. it was the day when we left…" Baldr explained.

"There should be daylight…" Freyr added, looking everywhere.

The closer they were to the city, the more they could see people. They were all Japanese of course; most of them were wearing traditional kimonos, all colourful and beautiful. But the people here were running everywhere, screaming and calling at each other. Some were giving orders while others were trying to find a solution. But the visitors couldn't understand what problem was there…

Once in the middle of this effervescence, the gods looked at the Japanese gods running everywhere. No one seemed to notice or even care about the visitors but Yui started to tremble. She lowered her head, her eyes full of terror and moving anxious hands…

"Yui?" Baldr hesitated, looking at her worriedly.

"L-let's find out what's going on here…" She whispered.

The gods stared at each other knowing that this panic was due to a big problem. And they all thought of the same possibility: Takeru.

They saw a building taller and bigger than the other on another hill, on the other side of the city. They started to walk towards it; it was probably the principal building in the Japanese Realm where they would find the most powerful gods.

Tensions had increased between the group of visiting gods, all worrying about the same idea without sharing it…

"Takeru is a powerful and important God," Apollon started. "If he had to die.. it would be a real panic…"

Yui swallowed and her eyes filled with tears but she shook her head and walked faster. Baldr and Loki glared at Apollon while Artemis sighed desperately.

"You know what to say to light up the atmosphere, idiot…" She said.

"Good job, A-foo-lon!" Loki muttered with hard eyes.

"I'm sorry! But I couldn't stand the silence anymore!" The blond haired God exclaimed.

"Then, say something _else_!" Artemis added.

"But he's right," Freyr said. "We all knew that Susanoo's death was a possibility while coming here. With this panic here, I guess it really happened…"

"Don't say that…" Baldr whispered with sad eyes.

"It's the truth. We all knew it and the human girl knew it too…"

The brown haired god hesitated then looked at the gods and Yui who was still listening despite being the first of the group.

"I'm sorry for your friend…" Freyr said.

Baldr and Loki looked away while Thor didn't say anything. Apollon and Artemis looked, slightly surprised, at Freyr while Yui stopped and turned towards him staring at his blue eyes.

"You know, you're not a bad person at all," she told him.

He looked at her, surprised while she continued:

"I thought you were rude and always glaring at everyone but you're simply worried for your Sword and the sake of the Worlds… After all, it's thanks to you that Loki was saved and we could come here so.. thank you very much, Freyr…"

She turned her heels, walking again while Freyr stared at her silhouette, mouth wide opened and bewildered eyes. The other gods stared at him with a little smile, satisfied by Yui's magic words.

"See, she's the best teacher we ever had. I told you so, didn't I?" Loki said with a grin.

"She.. I thought she was just _human_ but.." Freyr hesitated.

"She _is_ human, this is what makes her different from all of us…" Baldr answered.

Freyr nodded quietly before Artemis talked:

"We're going to lose her in the crowd if we don't hurry, you'll talk about your love interest later, boys!" She said, walking to catch up Yui.

"She's not a love interest!" Freyr exclaimed, offended.

"I don't care, walk!" She replied.

Thor patted Freyr's shoulder while they started walking again and the brown haired god realised that neither Apollon, Baldr or Loki had said otherwise when Artemis had mentioned the "love interest".

"Thor, they're not serious about _this_?" He whispered to the green-haired god while frowning.

The Thunder God sighed before answering in a stoic voice.

"I had to deal with the shining eyes for a year, don't complain… Even if it was funny to see them all fight for Yui's heart," he added with a little smile.

Freyr shook his head in a desperate way while staring at Baldr and Loki.

The group soon arrived at the top of the stairs and stared at the red and golden huge door in front of them… Yui kept moving her hands anxiously, her eyes full of fear and her entire body trembling…

Baldr put a reassuring hand on her shoulder while Apollon smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry, Fairy…" He said.

She wanted to nod but couldn't, fear striking her more than anything else… They entered the Japanese Palace and found the same panic than in town, if it wasn't worse…

Freyr sighed and frowned and before he could stop someone, a Japanese young woman with short hair came towards them, eyes surprised. She looked nervous even if no one could beat Yui on the nervousness.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We came to find the thief of the Sword of Life," Freyr said. "We came to investigate considering the Japanese Realm has shut down and-"

"I stop you right now: we have no time to lose for your Sword or your thief," she said. "We have another problem way more important than a _Sword_!"

"But.. it's a powerful Sword…" He tried to say but she didn't listen, already turning her heels.

"I suggest you to leave, you won't find any Sword or any thief here. And you'll be in our way…"

"But.. what's going on?" Baldr asked.

"You should leave immediately!" She exclaimed, turning away from them.

The gods tried to follow her, talking and asking her but Yui looked away, too worried. She saw a white furry stuff passing through a door and while frowning, she looked closer. She glanced at the gods who all seemed too occupied trying to understand what was going on to worry about her. She got closer and gasped of surprise when she recognised a white rabbit she knew.

"Usamaro!" She called.

The white rabbit turned his head towards her and stared at her before jumping away.

"Usamaro! Wait!" She called again, running after him.

Artemis heard Yui's voice and she turned around to see her running away. She turned towards the gods all around the Japanese lady who was trying to get away from all of them, more annoyed at every minute.

"Boys," Artemis started.

"You don't understand, we need the thief!"

"And the Sword is lost for now!"

"The Convergence is over soon!"

"Boys!" She tried again.

"We need to know what's going on here!"

"Or we'll invade the Japanese Realm!"

"BOYS!" She screamed.

They all turned towards her and the Japanese woman ran away while the gods were glaring at the Silver haired woman who had her fists on her hips.

"If you don't mind, let's go after Yui. She ran away this way!" She exclaimed, turning away.

She didn't wait for them and followed Yui.

Yui was running after Usamaro and she soon realised that the white rabbit was waiting for her to catch up before running away. He wanted her to follow him or he wouldn't wait at all.

"Usamaro! Hold on!" She called after turning once again.

The white rabbit was in front of what seemed to be a huge round door wide opened. Yui thought at first it was an opened door but when Usamaro jumped on the other side and she found herself in front of it she realised it wasn't a door at all. There was some sort of liquid that miraculously wasn't falling on the floor, defying the laws of Physics… She brushed the water and waves ran at the surface of the entire gate.

She put hesitantly a hand on the other side then closed her eyes, stepping forward. On the other side, she looked at herself curiously when she saw that she wasn't wet at all… Quickly, she looked for Usamaro again but couldn't find him…

"Usamaro!" She called.

But this time, she didn't see the white rabbit but heard a voice she recognised immediately.

"Kusanagi Yui?"

She turned around and smiled widely when she saw Tsukito in a traditional kimono, his purple hair long and his golden eyes. He seemed surprised to see her and he had Usamaro in his arms just like the first time she has seen him at the Academy.

"Tsukito!" She screamed, running towards him.

"Kusanagi Yui? What are you doing here?" He asked once again.

"I-it's a long story…" She mumbled.

She remembered the panic of the Realm and her nightmares. Worried once again, she glanced at Tsukito and was surprised to see not just tiredness on his face, but.. sadness in his eyes…

She felt as if someone had punched her but she tried to remain calm, despite the tears invading her eyes and her body trembling.

"Tsu-Tsukito… What-what's going on here?" She asked with a trembling voice.

He looked away, his face darkening and his eyes getting full of distress and sadness… He wasn't really good at expressing himself but this was.. more explicit than anything…

"No.." She whispered, looking down on the floor.

"Yui?" He hesitated.

She shook her head and stepped back, tears rolling down her cheeks, her heart more hurtful than ever…

"No, it can't be…" She repeated.

She couldn't see clear because of the tears but before Tsukito could add or say anything, she heard a voice screaming insults at someone. Her heart skipped a beat and she turned towards a door from where the voice was coming.

"Yui?" Tsukito asked once again, completely lost.

She ignored him and listened to the voice.

"I'm telling you I have nothing to do with this story!"

Her heart started to beat faster, out of fear and hope. She ran towards the door and opened it without even thinking it twice. Three persons turned towards her with wide opened eyes but she could only see one of them.

Tears invaded her eyes once again and she sobbed of relief.

"Takeru!" She screamed.

The blue haired god, with a thunderstruck expression stared at Yui. He was in his god form with the entire outfit she had always seen him with when he was in his god form…

"We-weed?" He hesitated, too shocked to see her to do anything.

She sobbed once again, a huge smile on her face and she ran towards him.

"Takeru!" She yelled once again.

She jumped on him, putting her hands around his neck and he was so surprised he fell backwards, with Yui above him crying and sobbing against his chest while he stared at the young woman.

"We-weed?" He repeated.

"I'm so relieved! You're alive!" She exclaimed.

He blinked, even more shocked while Tsukito and the other men stared at the scene under their eyes, all too thunderstruck to do anything…

"Fairy!"

Apollon and all the others suddenly arrived and froze when they saw Yui crying of happiness against Takeru's chest who was still staring at her with a mouth wide opened and bewildered eyes…

"What.. is happening?" Tsukito hesitated.

* * *

_So, Takeru is alive! :P_

_More chapters are coming! x)_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	9. Lost Light

_9th, two to go! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER IX : Lost Light

[ The group goes to the Japanese Realm to find out the truth about the shutdown. Yui is more and more anxious, especially when they realise that a real panic had stricken the Japanese Realm. Sure that Takeru is dead, they try to find out the truth when Yui follows Usamaro who guides her to Tsukito and Takeru. ]

Tsukito and the gods were still staring at Yui who was crying on Takeru's chest, too shocked to do anything…

Suddenly one of the two men who were with Takeru before Yui entered jumped towards the girl and grabbed her by her t-shirt, pulling her away and lifting her from the ground while she screamed in surprised. Takeru reacted, lifting up as well while all the gods were screaming and already threatening the man.

"What do you think you're doing?! Attacking our King! You'll be-"

"Iruka!" Takeru screamed, putting a hand on his arm and glaring at him. "Stop it!"

The young man stared at the blue haired god and raised an eyebrow.

"But.. she attacked you…" He said, tilting his head on a side in a sheepishly way.

"I know! I mean! No! She didn't attack me! It's Yui Kusanagi!" Takeru said, pulling on the man's arm to let him go of the young girl.

"Yui.. Kusanagi?" He repeated, frowning. "Our Que-"

"Shut up!" Takeru suddenly exclaimed, blushing and pulling him away from Yui with more strength than he expected.

Iruka wavered backwards, almost falling but he didn't seem to care. He stared at Takeru then Yui and smiled widely, leaning towards Yui.

"All my apologises, my Q-"

"Iruka!" Takeru screamed once again, glaring at his companion.

"I mean, all my apologises, Miss Yui!" He exclaimed. "I didn't know you were _the_ Yui Kusanagi! I wouldn't have taken you away from my King otherwise! I thought you were attacking him!"

"I.. I figured it out…" She hesitated, looking away from the man.

He was a young smiling man with light blue hair, almost white and blue sparkling eyes. He was wearing an indigo blue Japanese kimono for men: a hakama – wide pants – and a haori – a short jacket. He had Japanese sandals and seemed to shine of joy while happily looking at Yui.

She glanced at the gods and Takeru, a bit worried but Freyr reacted before anyone else seeing the other man who was next to Takeru.

"Hermód?" He hesitated.

The god had blond hair and brown eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking annoyed to have been interrupted but Yui quickly realised he was a Norse god. Apparently, his fellow Norse gods didn't know about him coming here and they were as surprised to see him as the others.

"What are you doing here?" Baldr asked.

"I am doing my job, well, I did it until this human girl came and ruined everything!"

Takeru frowned and turned towards the Norse god, pointing him with his finger with an accusing look.

"You weren't doing your _job_! You were accusing me! Without any reason! You're just a-"

"Susanoo, I think it's enough," Tsukito said.

His brother glanced at him then grumbled something about Norse gods and turned away from Hermód, crossing his arms over his chest and ignoring the others.

"I didn't know you were supposed to come here," Freyr continued to his fellow god.

"Odin had sent me here to look around what was going on," he explained. "He wants me to send messages in every Realm so they know that we are looking for the thief and ready to arrest him."

"I see…" Baldr mumbled. "What were you accusing Takeru of?"

"You mean Susanoo?" The Norse God of Messengers hesitated.

"He was accusing me of being this bloody thief!" The god exclaimed turning around and glaring at Hermód once again. "Like I'd give a shit about your Norse Sword! Seriously! Do you really think I'd lose my time using the Convergence to do such thing!"

"You refused that I looked around!"

"Of course I refused! You're insulting me!"

"You threatened the Norse!"

"You threatened me before I did! And you accused me of thievery! And you are a threat to all Japanese! I don't want to see you here anymore! Not after this accusation! I have other things to do! More important than caring about a Sword!"

"You are being a-"

"Hermód! That's enough!" Freyr yelled suddenly.

Everyone stared at him and he continued, looking annoyed.

"I take care of everything in the Japanese Realm from now on, Hermód. You can go back to the Norse or any Realm you have to go to."

"But-"

"I understand, he threatened you and insulted you but you did as well. Go send the messages, that's all…"

Hermód mumbled something under his breath and nodded.

"If I hear anything about the Japanese Realm, Odin will know about this…" He threatened, looking right at Takeru who snorted disdainfully.

He started to go away, glancing one last time at the Japanese God of Sea and Storms.

"And stop insulting the other gods! Or it'll end up in a war!" Freyr exclaimed.

Hermód didn't answer and Takeru rolled his eyes.

"If there is a war, it won't be because of this Sword but of your behaviour!"

"What do you mean?" Freyr asked, frowning.

"You keep accusing everyone of everything. Give us a break! It's not surprising almost all Realms are ignoring you!"

"_You_ ignored us!"

"We have other problems to deal with!"

"You-"

"I think it's enough yells for a day!" Apollon exclaimed, stepping forward. "Take-Take! It's been such a long time!" He exclaimed.

Takeru looked at his friends but kept frowning.

"What are you all doing here? And what is _she_ doing here?" He asked, glancing at Yui who gasped, surprised by his tone.

"Uh.. that's a long story?" Apollon hesitated.

"What about we all calm down, sit and talk?" Baldr proposed.

"I think we might need to calm down, indeed…" Artemis mumbled.

Takeru looked at everyone one after the other and his gaze stared longer at Yui before he sighed.

"Right… I'll go change, Iruka, take care of them…" He said, turning away.

"Aye, my King!" The young man said, jumping happily to guide the others.

Tsukito stared at his brother before following the others.

They all entered a huge room and they sat, Japanese-style, waiting for Takeru to come back and Iruka to come with tea. Now that he realised none of the guest were any threat to anyone, he was always smiling and happily obeying orders.

Takeru finally came back in his human form, his golden eyes gone to let the cinnamon colour shine instead. His hair was the same as back at the Academy. He was wearing an outfit similar to the one he was wearing when he was in his room with Tsukito.

He sat with everyone else when Iruka arrived and put cups and tea for everyone. He was about to leave when Takeru called him:

"Iruka, stay here, please," he said.

He happily obeyed and sat next to the God of Sea who sighed before introducing:

"Iruka, you already know most of them here. Yui, this is Iruka, my second."

The blue haired God glanced at Artemis and Freyr and Baldr introduced them:

"Freyr is the Norse God of Sun and Prosperity."

"And this Artemis, Goddess of the Moon and the Hunt, my twin sister," Apollon said.

"You have a twin sister?" Takeru repeated. "Goddess of the Moon, nevertheless… Kinda reminds me of someone, right Tsukito?" He asked, glancing at his brother who nodded.

But both had worried eyes, saying this…

"Anyway, it doesn't matter…" Takeru continued. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

"We are looking for the thief who stole my Sword, the Sword of Life," Freyr said.

"Yeah, I figured it out after your mate yelled it at me a few dozen of times…" He mocked.

"What Takeru means," Tsukito said, "is that we do not understand why you are coming here in the Japanese Realm."

"Well.. it's a long story…" Apollon said with a sheepishly grin.

"And what is she doing here?" Takeru asked, pointing at Yui and frowning.

"Another.. long story ..?" Hesitated the Sun God.

Yui lowered her head. She didn't understand why since they arrived Takeru kept glaring at her and pointing at her, asking why she was here as if he didn't want to see her. But maybe it was the case…

"What?! What do you mean she has been chosen by your Pythia?!" Takeru exclaimed suddenly, getting Yui back in reality.

"I don't know why either," Apollon answered.

"This is bad! Now she'll stay in the middle of all this until the thief is found!" He mumbled.

Yui swallowed, realising that he _did_ not want to see her around… She looked away, sadder than she would have thought and Tsukito probably noticed it because he stared at his brother.

"Takeru, don't say such harsh things," he said. "Even if you want to keep her safe, there is no need to say it this way…"

Takeru glanced at his brother and Yui, surprised. The Japanese girl stared at Takeru, surprised that all his harsh words were to protect her. Their eyes met and they both looked away, Takeru too embarrassed to say anything and Yui with a little smile on her face, reassured.

"A-anyway… What about the thief?" Takeru asked. "Did you find him?"

"That's why we're here," Freyr said.

"Uh?! Are you accusing the Japanese?!" Takeru exclaimed, frowning.

Freyr sighed and shook his head.

"We don't know, we have a few suspects here and there," he said glancing at Yui and Loki. "But we can't be sure until we find the Sword. We came in the Japanese Realm for two reasons: firstly, because of the unexplained shutdown. Secondly, because of Yui."

"Yui?" Tsukito repeated, surprised.

"She's having dreams that has something to do with the thievery," Apollon said.

"She saved me from a trial that would have cost me my head," Loki added.

"And she dreamed of you," Artemis continued.

"M.. me?" Takeru hesitated.

The gods looked at each other, wondering if they could talk about it but Baldr answered with sad worried eyes.

"She dreamed of your death, Takeru…"

"My.. my what?" He repeated with wide eyes.

"Who dares threatening my King?!" Iruka suddenly yelled.

"We don't know," Loki replied.

"We didn't even know if the dream was from the past or the future or if it's just any dream," Thor added.

Takeru seemed a little shocked and he swallowed before forcing himself to smile.

"Well, I'm not dead and I won't let anyone kill me!"

"That's why you were so moved earlier," Tsukito said to Yui who nodded hesitantly.

"When we saw all the panic and when you looked saddened, Tsukito… I thought.. I thought Takeru was really dead…"

"What is it with this panic, anyway?" Loki asked.

"Does it have anything to do with the shutdown?" Freyr asked.

The two Japanese gods looked at each other and even Iruka lowered his head, dropping his smile. The atmosphere suddenly changed and became heavier before Takeru started to explain:

"Well… As we kept repeating it, we have a huge problem here… And this is the reason of the shutdown and the panic…"

"What happened?" Apollon asked.

The two brothers shared a gaze one last time before Takeru sighed and answered while Tsukito was looking at the table.

"Our sister.. had disappeared…"

Silence fell in the room before Freyr suddenly hit the table with his fist.

"She must be the thief!" He stiffed.

"She's not!" Takeru exclaimed, frowning. "Stop accusing everyone please!"

Baldr elbowed Freyr slightly to force him to calm down and he lowered his head while Tsukito started talking:

"A few days ago, just when the Convergence started, our sister, Amaterasu disappeared. She is the Goddess of the Sun and Takama-ga-hara's leader…"

"Takama-what?" Loki asked.

"Takama-ga-hara," Yui said. "The.. sacred land of the Japanese gods…"

"Y.. yes… How do you know that?" Takeru asked.

"I.. uh.. I don't know? I probably heard it back at the shrine…"

"Anyway, she suddenly disappeared and we have no idea what happened to her or why she left," Tsukito explained. "But there are already a lot of consequences of her disappearance: we lost our leader and our sun."

"Is this why it's night, here?" Apollon asked.

They nodded while Yui opened wide eyes.

"The sun? But! The missing sun! Is it because of that?"

Takeru nodded once again before continuing:

"Since her disappearance, everyone is panicking. Not just because we don't have a sun and because the sun disappeared from the human World as well, but also because she is our leader and she is the one making all the decisions usually…"

"Without her, we're completely lost…" Tsukito added.

"We figured it out…" Loki mocked, looking away.

"That's why we shut down and ignored you, we were busy trying to find our sister," Takeru said, looking right into Freyr's eyes.

He nodded slightly before continuing:

"Don't think I'm accusing anything or anyone, but would there be a chance she is the thief?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I doubt it, why would she ever need it?" Takeru said.

"Plus, she already has a powerful Sword on her own, it disappeared as well so we think she took it and ran away somewhere to do something," Tsukito explained.

"A Sword?" Baldr repeated, frowning.

"Yes, the Kusanagi-no-tsurugi Sword," the God of Moon answered.

Yui opened wide eyes and lowered her head, trying to hide her face with her hair. How could she have the Sword if it belonged to Amaterasu?

But no one seemed to notice her change of mood even if Loki frowned, thinking about the Sword.

"If she already has a Sword, I don't see why she would steal mine but still, her disappearance is really weird…"

"We need to find her before the end of the Convergence… Or it might get worst after that…"

"With the sun missing," Tsukito started, "and the disasters that keep falling on the human World because of the tensions between Realms, it became a terrible place to be right now…"

"Di.. disasters?" Yui repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Well… Tsunamis, earthquakes, volcanos… The usual things…" Takeru answered.

"But.. but! Zeus said.. He said that it would happen only with a war!" She exclaimed, staring at Apollon.

"Sure, with a war it would only increase, but.. with the tensions, ti's enough to have consequences in the human World…" Freyr explained.

Yui breathed and slowly she swallowed.

"What.. what about my parents..? And my brothers, and my friends?!" She exclaimed, lifting up and staring at the tow Japanese gods.

"Don't worry, the shrine is fine," Takeru answered. "There were only two earthquakes in your town," he added.

"_Only_ _two_ _earthquakes_?!" She repeated. "I have to go!"

"Fairy! Wait!" Apollon exclaimed.

Baldr caught her arm and she looked at them.

"It's too dangerous, plus, we can't let you go right now…"

"We'll go check on your family, I promise," continued Apollon, "but wait a little longer…"

She looked at each of them and Baldr continued:

"_Please_…" He begged.

She fell on her knees once again but before anyone could add anything, someone suddenly entered in the room. It was the same Japanese woman from earlier but she didn't seem to realise there were gods from other Realms in the room, she stared at Takeru and Tsukito with eyes full of panic.

"Tsukuyomi! Susanoo!" She called.

"What's going on, Shizuka?" Tsukito asked.

"Your sister! Amaterasu! The locating spells finally worked!"

The two brothers stood up suddenly, staring at the Japanese who continued:

"She's here! In the Japanese Realm! But we can't find _where_ exactly!"

"That's still a huge clue to know she's still here!" Tsukito said.

"Let's send more people after her," Takeru added. "Now we know we have to search here!"

They were about to get out of the room when they remembered their friends and turned towards them; Takeru turned towards Iruka.

"Take care of them, Iruka! I'll come back as soon as possible!"

"Aye, my King!" He exclaimed.

Running after Shizuka, the two gods left them…

A few minutes later, Iruka guided all of them in rooms. He took care of Yui in last and he guided her in another part of the Palace. She looked everywhere and realised that even if it was a traditional Japanese building, something felt different. All the lights seemed to be blue despite the normal white lights everywhere. The atmosphere seemed.. different…

Iruka noticed Yui looking everywhere and staring at the blue reflections everywhere and he explained:

"We're under the sea," he said.

"Wh-what?!" She exclaimed, shocked.

He smiled and she shook her head.

"That's impossible! The Palace we were in, it was on a hill! On the ground! On the earth, we can't be under water!"

"You crossed through a water door, right?" He said.

"Yes.. but.."

"It lead you here, in Susanoo's undersea Palace."

"You.. you mean that all this belongs to Takeru?" She hesitated.

"Of course, he's our King after all!" He answered with a smile.

She looked at his smiling face and she asked what bothered her since she met him.

"Why do you call him 'King'?"

"Well, that's obvious, he's the King of the Seas."

"I know he is the God of Sea and Storms but.."

"He's one of the three most powerful gods of the Japanese Realm. The _real_ Japanese gods, not the Shinto ones you humans are usually praying in Japan… Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo are the three most important gods here. Amaterasu takes care of everyone and with Tsukuyomi, they reign on the surface while down here, it's Susanoo. He is the King of all the Japanese Seas and undersea creatures. He can create storms and he usually is the one behind all the typhoons."

Not answering, Yui stared at the young man who explained all this. She knew who was Tsukuyomi and Susanoo of course, she knew that her two friends, Tsukito and Takeru were gods. _These_ gods… But back at the Academy, she never truly understood how powerful and how.. _divine_ all the gods were before the battle… But as Thoth told her, they are gods and they are different from her…

She never thought that Takeru who spent most of his time sleeping under a tree or in class would be so important and had so many duties…

"Is he a good god?" She asked, not really knowing why she would ask such a question.

Even Iruka seemed surprised and thought of it a long time.

"A good god? I don't think a god can be 'good'… He is executing his duties and sometimes, it's not always in a good way. As a human you would most probably accuse him of being responsible for the storms and typhoons that can destroy places and hurt people. But it's part of a cycle to preserve a balance in the Universe. If you want the good to be, you need the bad as well. If you want the light, you need the darkness…"

He paused before continuing, looking straight into Yui's brown eyes.

"But my King has always been lonely and unpredictable, just like the Sea. All the other gods, even knowing his power and his rank, always acted the same way towards him. They were rude and he became hateful and mistrustful of everyone except Tsukuyomi… Even his sister Amaterasu was often angry at him even if they try to maintain the feeling of family holding them together…"

Yui remembered what Tsukito told her at the Academy. That the gods accused Takeru to be responsible for a goddess' death while he only tried to save her. He wouldn't trust anyone because of that and she had a hard time earning his trust…

"But since he came back from Zeus' Academy.. he has changed…" Iruka hesitated.

"Changed?" She repeated.

"He still has his anger issues, as you saw earlier… But he's calmer and more opened to everyone…"

He turned his blue sparkling eyes towards Yui and continued:

"I think it's thanks to you…"

"M-me?" She repeated, blushing lightly not even understanding why.

"Yes, he told me everything about you and everything you've all been through at the Academy. He told me how thankful he was to you, he told me how you had saved him and changed him, he told me how much he wanted to keep you safe, he told me when you protected him from Zeus' anger… He told me everything…" He repeated looking right into her eyes.

Yui blinked and looked away, not able to look back at him, blushing even more from his words…

Iruka smiled and opened a shoji, showing her a bedroom.

"Here is your room, Yui Kusanagi. You are right next to my King's apartments and Tsukuyomi's ones."

"Wh.. what?" She hesitated, blushing even more and her heart pounding.

"My King will want to keep an eye on you to be sure you are safe."

She lowered her head, hiding her red cheeks with her hair and entered the room. Iruka smiled and closed the shoji, talking to her through it.

"Have a good night, My Queen," he said before walking away.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against the shoji and put her hands on her hot cheeks, shaking her head.

"Come on, what's going on?" She muttered to herself.

She opened her eyes and blinked before gasping of surprise. She stepped in the room, amazed by the beauties in it. There was traditional Japanese furniture but what struck her was the amazing view she had right under her eyes.

She stepped towards a huge round window and looked at the undersea view… The water was clear blue and there were thousands and thousands of colourful fishes swimming in front of the window, looking at her curiously before going away happily. She saw all kinds of fishes and sea creatures like dolphins and sharks, she even saw a whale very far away. With the seaweed and the corals, it was like a magical world of colours and lights…

She heard knocking and she turned to see Takeru hesitantly sliding the shoji.

"Do you like it?" He asked with a smile when he realised what she was looking at.

"It's beautiful! I never thought the sea could be so magnificent!" She exclaimed happily.

He smiled softly at her and got closer, immediately, fishes and creatures came even closer while he put his hand on the window glass… Yui stared at it and smiled happily.

"They like you," she realised.

He laughed and turned towards her.

"They like you too," he said.

"How can you know that?" She asked.

"They told me," he answered as if it was obvious. "They like you and they're happy to see you here…"

She hesitated and glanced at Takeru while he kept looking at the fishes with a protective gaze.

"And.. and you? Are you.. happy to see me here?" She asked in a low voice.

He seemed astonished by the question and stared at her before answering:

"Of course I'm happy to see you here! Why would you even ask me that? I've never been happier than when you jumped on me today!"

Relieved, she breathed and smiled, feeling ashamed to even think he wouldn't like her being here.

"That.. that's great… Since I arrived here I feel as if you want me far away from here…"

He dropped his smile and hesitated before continuing:

"Of course I want you far away from here. A war is about to explode between Realms because of this thievery and everyone at Takama-ga-hara are terribly worried for my sister… You are in danger here and in every Realm and I don't want to know you in danger…"

She looked away and though of what Iruka told her earlier about Takeru wanting to protect her and keep her safe…

"In my World too I would be in danger with all those disasters…"

"Don't worry for your family, Tsukito and I made sure the shrine would be protected and until now, the spell remained."

"Thank you…" She whispered in a voice full of relief.

"I.. I thought you would be there… Not running in every single Realm after this thief…" He added with sad eyes.

"Still, I prefer being here and as useful as I can possibly be to find this thief than hiding in my home while the Worlds are collapsing…" She said with a smile.

He laughed gently and put a hand on her head in a joking way.

"Stop being so stubborn, it'll get you killed someday!"

"No, I'm too stubborn to be killed!" She laughed.

Once again, he laughed with his bright light laugh and his beautiful true smile. She stared at him and when she realised it, she looked away, glancing at the bed. Takeru noticed it and misinterpreted her gaze.

"You're probably tired, you'd better go to sleep. I'll be not too far away, if you need me. Tsukito too isn't far. I wonder why Iruka put you here while all the others are on the other side of the Palace…" He muttered to himself.

Yui smiled sheepishly while the blue haired God left her alone.

She sighed and with a smile went to bed. For the first time in weeks, she felt peaceful going to sleep because she knew Takeru was alive and safe and sound…

* * *

_The references are explained in this chapter. :)_

_What do you think of Iruka, by the way? :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	10. What It Means to Be Human…

_One last after this one! :)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER X : What It Means to Be Human…

[ They go to the Japanese Realm to find out the truth about the shutdown. They found out that Takeru is safe and sound but that his sister, Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, had disappeared which is why the Realm is in panic and the sun had disappeared in the human World. ]

Yui opened her eyes and gasped, seeing one of the most famous mountains in the world, and the most known Japanese one. Mount Fuji. Its grey stone and its white top were known in the entire world and she felt overwhelmed by its beauty and power.

She blinked and she realised she was somewhere else. On some sort of platform, the ground was grey pebbles and when she looked up she saw a shrine. It was different than the one she had grown up in, the colours were all gold and red and there was a torii - a traditional Japanese gate that marks the transition from the profane to the sacred. It was red and gold, just like the shrine but the young girl looked around and gasped at the view.

From where she was, she could see a huge lake and she understood she was _on_ Mount Fuji…

But before she could do or say anything, she heard the familiar sound of a gong. She turned towards the shrine but the hit resonated once again, she didn't know if it was from the shrine or if it was resonating in her head and her entire body, but the deep blows were giving her chills. It seemed to be heard in the entire mountain, as if every animal, every living being had stopped to live and to breathe just to listen to this solemn melody…

Suddenly, she heard, in the middle of the blows, a whisper. She couldn't see anyone but she heard the voice of the thief whose she could guess the grin he was wearing on his face.

"_Yui_…" He called. "_Yui_ ..!"

He laughed and she chilled once again, turning all around trying to see him.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" She screamed.

Only a laugh, coming from everywhere and nowhere in the same time answered her.

"_Yui!_"

"Show yourself!" She yelled, frowning and clenching her fists.

She felt someone in her back but was unable to move while she could feel the thief's warm breathe in the back of her neck. His fingers brushed her arms and she swallowed, sensing his smile against her ear when he whispered:

"Oh… Yui…" He breathed in a mocking tone.

She turned around but couldn't see anyone, her eyes full of terror. Then, everything followed each other. She saw flashes and pictures she recognised way too well. There were pictures from the nightmares she already had involving the thief: when he stole the sword, when Loki was unconscious, all the times she dreamed repeatedly of Takeru's death… Those pictures were flashing so quickly in her eyes that she was barely seeing them, but it was enough to frighten her. Among the procession of the things she wanted the less to see, she could hear screams of pure terror that made her blood turn cold. All the pictures and the cries were laying on one another in a terrible horror…

"..i! Yui!"

Panting and sweating, she got up, opening wide eyes and screaming. She felt strong arms immobilizing her and she looked around, scared and lost. She only saw Takeru, Tsukito and Iruka staring at her with worry and fear on their faces.

She breathed, trembling and closed her eyes, fighting against tears…

"Is everything all right?" Tsukito asked.

"It's obvious she's not all right!" His brother replied, glaring at him.

"N-no… It's all right…" She breathed.

But Takeru ignored her and turned towards his second who blinked of surprise.

"Go search the others, I think they might want to know that," he ordered.

"Aye, my King!" Iruka answered before running away.

The two Japanese gods shared a worried gaze before looking back at Yui, still on her bed and trying to recover from the nightmare she just had… She had thought that knowing Takeru alive would help her feeling better, that she wouldn't dream of his death anymore… But it was even worst… She didn't even know what was real, what was the nightmare, if it belonged in the past, the future or the present… She was completely lost…

"Weed, are you ok?" Takeru asked.

Not answering, she hid her face in her knees while the two brothers looked at each other, too worried to know what to do…

"It's enough… Why am I having all those dreams?" She breathed.

"Weed…" He whispered.

"Don't worry, Kusanagi Yui, everything will be lighted as soon as we will stop this thief," Tsukito said in a reassuring way.

She didn't answer when they heard running steps.

"Fairy!" Apollon exclaimed.

They ran to her but she barely lift up her head to look at the gods, all staring at her with worry all over their faces.

"What happened?" Baldr asked, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"A nightmare, and I think it has something to do with all the previous ones," Takeru explained.

"What did you dream about, Fairy?" Apollon asked, sitting as well on the bed but looking at her with reassuring green eyes.

She stared at him and she explained to them her entire dream. They seemed as lost as her but she was grateful when Iruka brought her a glass of water.

"What does that even mean?" Artemis asked.

"Is there anything important on Mount Fuji?" Baldr asked, looking at the two Japanese gods.

"Erh…" Takeru hesitated, putting a hand in his hair, thinking deeply.

"This is the house and sacred place of two Shinto gods," Tsukito answered. "But.. they don't live on Mount Fuji that is part of the human World, and with the shrine, it can only be the one in Yui's World."

"I'm going on Mount Fuji!" Freyr exclaimed, starting to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Yui exclaimed.

She got up, trying to follow him but her legs tangled into the sheets and she would have fallen if Baldr wouldn't have been here. But she ran after Freyr who looked down at her, slightly surprised.

"I'm coming with you!" She announced.

"Fairy!"

"Weed!"

"Yui!"

All the other gods stared at her, mouth wide opened while she continued:

"I don't know why I have those dreams and why I've been chosen but this might be a clue. I want to understand what is going on, so I'm coming with you!"

Freyr opened slightly his mouth, his blue eyes looking into Yui's brown ones before he sighed.

"As you wish, but I won't look out for you…"

She smiled at him but Apollon stood up.

"I'm coming too!

"Me too!" Baldr exclaimed.

Artemis, Loki and Thor nodded, mostly because they were following the others. Yui turned towards Takeru and Tsukito who looked at each other.

"Amaterasu is still missing…" Tsukito noticed.

"Oh no! You are not staying on your own while I'm dreaming about your death!" Yui exclaimed, pointing at Takeru. "You're coming with us! Both of you! This way, you'll be protected!"

"I don't need protection," Takeru mumbled.

"Takeru!" Yui grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tss…" He stiffed, looking away.

Tsukito looked at his brother then nodded towards the other gods.

"We're coming too," he said. "The other Japanese gods can look out for our sisters on their own."

Yui smiled of relief but Baldr stepped towards her.

"In all cases, you are not leaving this place before you had rested and eaten, Yui. You need strength, especially if we're going on Mount Fuji."

"I agree," Apollon said.

She nodded and before they left her alone, she grabbed Apollon's sleeve.

"Wait, do you think.. if we're going in the human World, could we go see my family?" She asked worriedly.

Freyr opened his mouth but the God of Fire covered it with his hand before answering.

"Of course, kitten!" He said.

She smiled at the gods who left her alone with the fishes…

Feeling exhausted, she sighed, but she ate as fast as possible before taking a bath and getting dressed.

She found the others, all ready and waiting for her and they slowly made their way back at the Palace from Takama-ga-hara. The sun was still missing in the sky and the Japanese Realm was still a mess…

On their way up to the house where the gates were, Takeru sighed deeply, looking up at the sky.

"Are you ok, Takeru?" Yui asked.

"Don't worry, keep moving," he answered, his eyes still locked on the starry night.

She hesitated before continuing:

"Are you worrying about your sister?"

"Tss… She can deal on her own, that's not a problem… I just don't understand why she left us and created such a mess without telling anyone anything…"

"I'm sure she had her reasons," she said with a smile.

"She'd better have…" He mumbled.

As before, there was no one in the house of doors and while Takeru and Tsukito were preparing the gate to go in the human Realm, Freyr crossed his arms over his chest.

"With such a lack of guards, no surprise there is a thief and a goddess running in the Realms…" He grumbled.

"We don't need guards or anyone to keep the doors," Takeru said.

"We barely go out from our Realm to visit others," Tsukito added. "Except the Shinto one, but we're so connected and close that there is no need for gates and doors. The Shinto and Japanese Realms are almost one."

"Iruka told me that you and Amaterasu were the most powerful Japanese gods," Yui said.

"It's true," Takeru answered with a grin. "We're the most powerful and important, but the most prayed gods are the Shinto ones - even if they're not doing that much… Everyone, get ready!" He exclaimed.

Apollon offered his hand to Yui who accepted it with a smile. Baldr glared at both of them while Takeru was trying to look somewhere else. He opened the door and as usual, the light invaded their eyes.

When Yui opened them once again, she wavered only to feel Apollon's strong arms around her to steady her… She moaned while all the gods were starting to walk, leaving her space.

"I'm never gonna get used to it…" She mumbled.

"Motion sickness, weed?" Takeru mocked.

She ignored him and walked, looking around only to gasp of shock.

Her town and its building could be recognised of course, but there usually were thousands of people walking frantically here… There were people, but they all looked sad and weak, walking slowly.

There was a screen on a building, still broadcasting an advertising she had seen a few days ago... The buildings and the streets had the scars of the earthquakes and some cars were stopped on the sides of the road. There were some people, there were some cars driving, life had continued but.. it wasn't the same as when she left it…

Of course, everything was dark because of the missing sun and she felt a heavy weight on her heart, knowing that everything that was going on, was because of the gods and this thief…

"Fairy, are you all right?" Apollon asked.

She nodded and looked around. They were on the docks, in the centre of the town. She could see the sea and fishing boats here and there, floating…

Swallowing, she took a few steps in the streets, looking at the sad streets that were once cheerful and crowded…

"What happened..?" She whispered.

The gods didn't answer, all looking sad and guilty at Yui. They knew it was because of them and this thief that everything had happened and none of them liked seeing the shock and hurt expression on her face…

But before anyone could say anything, the ground started to move rapidly. People yelled of terror and Yui fell on the ground, on her knees, unable to stand on her legs during the earthquake while Baldr was jumping on her and surrounding her with his arms, protecting her. All the gods tried to stay on their feet but most of them had a knee on the ground, waiting worriedly that the earthquake would cease.

It was terribly long, even for a few seconds, when the ground is collapsing under your feet, it seems like an eternity…

Yui saw with eyes wide opened, full of terror, people falling on the ground, screaming and trying desperately to catch onto something and remain still. More cracks appeared on the ground and on a building. Some windows exploded, sending broken glass everywhere.

The screen sparkled, the advertising disappeared. It trembled and with a terrible slow motion, it slowly fell on the ground before exploding, sending sparkles and starting a fire on the ground, causing even more people to scream and yell of terror.

This is when the earthquake ended but Yui couldn't move and was still immobilized on the ground, trembling in Baldr's arms…

Loki lifted up and while everyone was still shocked of the earthquake, he walked towards the fallen screen and he moved his arms. The fire that had started to spread and the sparkles all seemed to tremble and slowly, they flew towards him. He opened his arms and the flames went into it before the God of Fire closed his hands, getting rid of the flames…

He turned towards the other gods and Yui, thanks to Baldr, managed to get on her feet.

"Is everyone all right? Yui, is everything all right?" The God of Light asked worriedly.

She nodded but kept looking at the devastation under her eyes…

"It was a big one…" Freyr muttered.

"It might be the strongest of all earthquakes until now," Tsukito added.

They remained still a moment before Takeru suddenly turned his head towards the sea that remained still. Tsukito noticed it and turned towards his brother.

"Takeru?" He hesitated.

The God of Seas and Storms slowly breathed and turned towards the others, his eyes hard and his face serious.

"We need to hurry, we should go back to the Japanese Realm for now."

"Why? What's happening?" Thor asked.

"Tsunami," he mumbled under his breath.

They opened wide eyes, not that much surprised after the power of the earthquake but still worried. Yui stopped breathing, her heart missing a beat and she shook her head.

"No, no, no! We're not leaving! We're not leaving right now if there is a tsunami coming!" She exclaimed.

"Weed, it's too dangerous!"

"No! We have to warn them! My.. my friends and my family are there! I don't even know if they survived the earthquakes until now, don't force me to abandon them against a tsunami!"

Takeru turned his eyes away and all the gods looked down. She stared at each of them, feeling betrayed and she stepped away, escaping Baldr's arms. She shook her head and pouted.

"I can't believe it…" She breathed.

"Yui, you have to understand, we can't risk your life…" Baldr said with sad eyes.

"Why? Because I was chosen by this Oracle?! _I_ didn't _choose_ it!"

"Fairy, please, go back to the Realm while you still can," Apollon pleaded.

She looked at each of the gods and stepped away even more.

"I didn't choose to be your guide or I don't know what to find this thief. Right now, people I care about are about to die. So I'm choosing to stay here, even if it means I'll die!"

Baldr hardly breathed and Loki looked desperately at his two friends while Freyr sighed.

"Thor, grab her and let's go back to the Japanese Realm. I'm tired of dealing with a human girl who doesn't understand what is really important," he said.

But Thor only stared at him. Yui swallowed and looked at the green haired god.

"Thor, you're not going to do that, right? You wouldn't force me to do anything… None of you would!" She exclaimed.

"We only want you to be safe!" Baldr replied. "_Please_, go to the Realm where you'll be protected!"

"No!"

She frowned and clenched her fists. They were all surprised to see her not just angry but so.. different… She had always been strong on her own way but she never really tried to stand against any of them, even against Zeus she never looked so.. bright… She was furious, of course, but they were thunderstruck to see this much.. _power_ coming from her…

"You are supposed to have learned the human heart, you should know what it means. I won't abandon the ones I care about in this town as I wouldn't abandon any of you if you were in trouble! Being here for the ones you care about, helping them, protecting them! _This is what it means to be human!"_ She exclaimed desperately.

They looked at each other, remembering the last time they had to face a situation similar. When Baldr had turned into the God of Destruction and almost killed them all, they had to face not only destruction, but protecting each other and their comrades…

But before any of them could reply anything, she walked towards Takeru who stepped back, shocked by her fury.

"Takeru, you are the God of Seas and Storms, I know you can control water and I'm pretty sure you can create tsunamis!"

"I do, but-"

"Then stop it!" She yelled.

Silence fell between them and Takeru pouted, not knowing what to do.

"Weed… Stopping a tsunami on its way is more than complicated, I'm not sure I might be powerful enough to-"

"Then give it a try!"

She paused before continuing:

"Give it a try and save everyone in this town! Or let it fall in the streets and I'll die with my family and my friends!"

He looked away, pain in his eyes. He clenched his fists so hard that he started to tremble and his joints turned white… He swallowed then sighed painfully.

"Tss… Crap ..!" He mumbled.

Yui looked at him, just like all the other gods who were more than surprised, especially Tsukito…

Takeru turned away from the others and walked towards the rail.

"If you see the water receding, you send Yui back to the Japanese Realm even if she fights, you knock her down if necessary!" He grumbled.

"Takeru!" Tsukito exclaimed. "If you don't-"

"I know," Takeru cut his brother, lowering his eyes and concentrating.

Tsukito seemed shocked but didn't add anything while Takeru started to glow, Yui had to look away and when she saw him once again, he was in his god form, with his battle outfit. He turned around and looked at her before jumping in the water.

She gasped and they all ran to the trail, looking down in the water but Takeru was nowhere to be seen, most probably already swimming quickly towards the massive wave. Yui put her hands on the rail, her heart beating anxiously while Tsukito was right next to her. Even his calm face seemed worried about his brother.

The fishing boats started to waver in a strange way and soon enough, the siren started to resonate in the town. People were running as far away as possible from the costs but Yui and the gods remained at the rail.

Tsukito swallowed and moved his hands anxiously, noticing it, Yui hesitated:

"He'll do it, right? He's powerful, isn't he?" She told him even if it was to reassure herself.

"Takeru never tried to stop a tsunami," Tsukito replied. "It's in the order of things to let this kind of consequences hit, even if people are killed. Plus, water has its own strength and Takeru can't always control it… With an earthquake so powerful as earlier, I don't imagine the height of the wave…"

He paused, his eyes full of worry and concern, which was unusual for him to be so expressive.

"I don't think he'll make it…" He whispered.

The other gods stared at him, fear suddenly invading them while Yui kept her eyes on the moving sea, the boats wavering more and more…

"Thor, you're the strongest of all," Freyr said, eyes on the sea, "you'll be the one to immobilise the girl when we're leaving."

The green haired god hesitated then nodded without a word.

Minutes went anxiously when the first signs started to show. The water started to recede back with an incredible speed, soon, the fishing boats were on the wet sand.

Yui grabbed the rail anxiously while Tsukito continued:

"If the tsunami happens, it would have meant that it was too powerful and Takeru was overwhelmed… He'll be badly injured…"

Freyr waited anxiously then looked at Yui who kept staring at the water, hoping to see it all stop.

"We're not waiting anymore! Let's go!" He exclaimed.

"No! We're waiting for Takeru to come back!" She said stubbornly.

Freyr looked at the other gods for help but in a glance he understood that no matter what, they would wait a little longer despite the terrible consequences it might have. At hundreds of meters away from them, they could see the wave starting to appear. A white ribbon above the blue sea.

Loki started to be even more anxious and looked at Yui.

"Yui, we should go… When the wave arrives, it happens very quickly and we-"

"Loki, I'm Japanese. I've been raised in a country where earthquakes and tsunamis are customary. I know what's going to happen," she said not looking away from the water.

They waited a little longer but Freyr kept walking anxiously, glancing at the sea and the coming wave.

"It's enough! We're going!" He exclaimed.

"He's right, we should go, Fairy…" Apollon murmured, taking her hand.

"No..! Takeru is.. we.."

"There is no more time, Yui!" Baldr exclaimed, pulling along with Apollon.

They pulled her away, the other gods walking away from the rail while they started to hear the rushing of the wave. Yui looked above her shoulder and saw a silhouette she recognised immediately.

"TAKERU!"

Shaking her head, she ran to the rail without thinking, getting away from the two gods who looked at her, mouth wide opened.

"Yui!"

"Fairy! Come back!"

The wave was coming closer and closer but Yui still trusted Takeru to make it in time. She had tears in her eyes and closed them but suddenly, someone grabbed her and pulled her so strongly that her nails broke on the wooden rail. Gasping, she tried to move but Thor was way too strong for her. He threw her on his shoulder while she kept hitting and punching him, all the gods running as fast as possible.

"Crap! It's too late to open the gates!" Freyr exclaimed.

He shone and turned into his god form, soon followed by all the others. They jumped one after the other in the air and while still running, Thor shone, Yui still on his shoulder. She saw the water hitting the rail and she looked away, screaming when Thor jumped suddenly. She felt her heart missing a beat when they barely escaped the wave.

It hit the first buildings and invaded the street but it wasn't as high as they would have expected it to be, considering the earthquake's power…

"He did it ..!" Tsukito whispered, out of breathe. "I'll go see if I can find Takeru!" He exclaimed, floating above the water, looking for his brother.

"I'm coming with you, Tsuki-Tsuki!"

"Me too!" Baldr exclaimed.

With Artemis, they started to float above the water, looking for their friend. Yui stared at the water under her and Thor pouted.

"Kusanagi, stop kicking," he said.

"Keep kicking him this way and he'll never have children!" Loki mocked with a huge grin.

She grabbed him, putting her arms around his neck and grabbing firmly the brown fur. She had wide eyes and stayed like this while he opened his mouth, slightly surprised.

"I'm.. I'm sorry ..!" She breathed. "I haven't noticed! And I-I've been a fool…"

He smiled slowly then slowly let her drop so she wouldn't be on his shoulder but against him.

"Don't drop me!" She exclaimed, still grabbing him.

"I won't drop you. Even if I did, Loki would be ready to catch you…"

Not too far away, she saw Loki, looking partly at the water and partly at her…

"And I don't want Baldr and Loki to kill me for dropping you in the water," he added in a light mocking tone.

She smiled slowly and laughed while Loki looked up at them, wondering what they could be talking about. Freyr stared at his fellow god and the human girl, trying to understand why she acted so stubbornly and foolishly.

"Loki!" Thor called.

The red haired god looked up when Thor dropped Yui, the God of Fire caught her right in time after her scream of terror and he glanced at his friend.

"Next time, wait for me to be ready to catch her!" He grumbled.

"I'm going to help the others find Takeru," he said, flying away.

Yui grabbed Loki's neck firmly, putting her arms around his neck and he stopped breathing, having her so close to him. His face turned red and he was glad Yui couldn't see him, even if he couldn't escape Freyr's mocking grin…

"Let's get you somewhere safer," the God of Fire said.

"Don't play a prank on me and try to drop me now…" She whispered, her face against his neck.

"Promise, I won't do such thing…" He said with a smile.

He flight towards the rooftop of a building and put her on it, joined by Freyr. They stared at the street full of water, slowly going back…

Yui glanced hesitantly at Freyr who had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking at the water now turned grey with the sand and the dust.

"I'm.. I'm sorry…" She whispered hesitantly. "I should have listened to you instead of putting you all in danger…"

The Norse God of Sun put his golden eyes on her and waited a long moment before talking:

"I think I understand why you acted this way. It may have been stubborn and stupid, but, Susanoo still managed to slow down the wave enough to limit the destruction. With the earthquake we had, the tsunami should have been way more powerful and the wave way higher than that."

He paused before continuing:

"You probably saved lives, acting the way you did," he concluded.

Hesitantly, she smiled slowly, reassured to know he wouldn't blame her of anything…

"Now, Loki, why don't you go help the others finding Susanoo?" He asked.

"Why? The others are all-"

The God of Fire froze and turned his golden eyes on the Norse god, frowning.

"I'm not leaving you alone with Yui, what do you want with her?" He asked coldly.

"Uh?" She hesitated, looking at both of them while Loki moved in front of the Japanese girl to protect her.

Freyr sighed and shook his head.

"I just want to talk with Yui alone. There is something weird with this girl and you can't deny it. So, I want to know if she is the thief or not."

"Wh.. what?" She sputtered, stepping back.

"You are not touching her!" Loki threatened, fire appearing in his hands.

Freyr stared at him, feeling highly insulted by Loki's threat. The Norse Sun God grinned.

"You wanna fight, Loki? Then, bring it on!" He stiffed.

* * *

_Last chapter of the day coming soon! :)_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	11. Farewells

_Last chapter of the day! Next will come Wednesday! :)_

_Enjoy~!_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER XI : Farewells…

[ Takeru is safe and sound but that his sister, Amaterasu, Goddess of the Sun, had disappeared which is why the Realm is in panic and the sun had disappeared in the human World. After a dream that shows to Yui the Mount Fuji, they decide to go there, and before, stop at Yui's town to check on her family. An earthquake hits the town followed by a tsunami, begging Takeru to help, he goes stopping the wave. But while the others are looking for him, Loki and Freyr are about to fight. ]

"You are not touching her!" Loki threatened, fire appearing in his hands.

Freyr stared at him then grinned.

"You wanna fight, Loki? Then, bring it on!" He stiffed.

The God of Fire frowned even more, he was about to jump on his fellow god when Yui jumped between the two of them, her hands raised and staring at the two Norse. Fear had invaded her eyes and she kept glancing at both gods. They quickly looked at her, not moving but soon stared at each other once again.

"Yui, move out of the way or you'll get hurt," Loki said, eyes locked on Freyr.

"Listen to him, human. Be wise for once," Freyr continued, his golden eyes as cold as Loki's.

"No! I won't let you fight!"

Loki glanced at her but she turned her eyes towards the brown and blue haired god.

"You only want to talk to me, right? I'll listen and Loki will help others find Takeru," she said.

"But, Yui-" the God of Fire started.

"It's ok, Loki, I trust him. And.. and he's right when he says that something is weird about me…"

The two gods stared at the human girl who kept glancing anxiously at them. She didn't want them to fight but she had no way to stop them if they started…

Freyr finally sighed and let his hands go towards the ground. He looked at Loki right into his gold eyes, challenging him to let it go. With clenched teeth, the prankster god finally let go and let his flames disappear.

Yui breathed and let her arms go down too, she finally turned towards Freyr and opened her mouth to say something but at that moment, Apollon called them:

"Loki-Loki! Freyr-Freyr! Fairy! We found Take-Take!"

Yui glanced at Freyr who nodded slightly.

"We'll talk later," he said before jumping off the rooftop.

Loki took Yui in his arms and without a word, flight towards the ground. As soon as her feet were on the wet ground, she ran towards Takeru and the other gods. The God of Sea was on the floor and at first, she thought he was severely injured or.. or worst…

She fell on her knees next to him and he grinned, his eyes shining of a light she couldn't understand. Sighing of relief, she ignored the other gods' gazes.

"I'm so glad you're fine!" She exclaimed. "You're not injured, right? Tsukito said that you might get hurt…"

"I'm all right, weed! Just exhausted, I'll need to sleep if I want to follow you on Mount Fuji…"

"I'm sorry I forced you to do that…" She whispered, dropping her smile. "I didn't know it might hurt you, I wouldn't have asked you so if I knew before…"

"Don't worry, you didn't force into anything, I chose to do so…"

She smiled and took his hand. He squeezed her hand in a reassured and lovely way, his smile appearing as well on his face…

"Thank you for doing so…" She whispered.

His soft smile only grew wider, his golden eyes sparkling of joy to have brought this much happiness and relief into Yui's ones… She lowered her gaze while he felt a soft warmth coming from her hands, slowly it tickled his fingers and reached his arm and his entire body. He felt better, even if he was still dreadfully tired, he tried to sit down. Yui glanced at him and he gasped of shock.

"Takeru?" Tsukito hesitated.

But the blue haired god kept staring, mouth and eyes wide opened at Yui.

"I think you need to rest, Take-Take," Apollon said with a smile.

"I'll get you back at the Japanese Realm," Tsukito said, putting an arm under his brother's one to help him stand up.

Takeru didn't fight back, too thunderstruck to do anything while Apollon turned towards Yui, his eyes and hair bright.

"I'll accompany them meanwhile the Norse and Fairy, you can go check on your family. Come back at the Realm when you'll be done," he said.

Her heart beating of thankfulness, she nodded slightly, standing up while Artemis was following her twin brother and the two Japanese gods…

Yui turned towards the Norse with a little smile, still under the emotions of everything that happened since she came back from the Japanese Realm.

"Come on, let's hurry!" She said, followed by the four gods who had taken their human forms once again.

They followed her silently, Loki glancing at Freyr in a threatening way while Baldr kept his blue eyes locked on Yui with pain on his face. Thor followed them, sighing and feeling exhausted by his friends…

Takeru still had wide eyes, full of shock while helped by Tsukito and Apollon.

"Did you.. did you see that earlier?" He asked.

"See what?" His brother inquired.

"Yu-Yui's eyes… They turned gold for a moment…" He whispered.

The two gods and the goddess froze and stared at him with wide eyes before the Sun God laughed.

"That's impossible, Take-Take! Fairy is human and only the gods have golden eyes, you should know that!"

"You are exhausted, you probably had some sort of vision due to the exhaustion," Tsukito said.

"Pro-probably…" Takeru whispered, barely standing on his feet.

Yui was walking way faster than she should, almost running. The four gods were following her close by but letting her being alone, they all needed to be alone with their thoughts. They crossed by a lot of wreckage from the earthquake. People were crying and walking in the middle of the streets, trying to help the injured people.

"Thanks gods, there aren't too many injured people!" Yui sighed of relief.

"Tss… Don't thank us, thanks Takeru…" Loki mumbled. "He is the one who avoided a tsunami to hit the streets…"

"Ah!" Yui screamed before running.

"Yui! Wait!" Baldr exclaimed.

They ran after her and started climbing up the stairs leading to the shrine. Her heart was beating fast, worried and scared of what she will find upstairs.

Once she arrived, breathe short, she froze. The shrine was still here, everything was the same as when she left but.. everything seemed to be darker and sadder… There were dozens of people, some praying and others on the floor, probably here for a shelter…

She looked around and her heart missed a beat when she saw her father who was kneeling next to someone, reassuring him.

"Dad!" She screamed.

Her father froze and slowly, not believing it, he turned around and looked at the voice who just called him.

Yui's heart when she saw how exhausted he seemed, as if he had suddenly aged of a few years in a few days…

"Y.. Yui…" He whispered.

Father and daughter stared at each other for a moment before he started to walk, wavering, towards her, his eyes full of tears.

"Yui!" He called louder with a trembling voice.

"Dad!" She exclaimed once again, relief in her voice and tears in her eyes.

They fell into each other arms, her father sobbing and smiling happily. He brushed his daughter's hair who hung onto him with hands trembling with emotion. She hasn't realised how scared she had been the last few days and how relieved she felt to be with her family once again…

"Yui! I can't believe it!" He exclaimed.

He held her tighter and raised eyes towards the four gods who were looking at them with sad eyes and soft smiles. Maybe he knew who they were, or maybe he just talked to the air but, he stared at them.

"Thanks gods…" He breathed.

They stopped breathing a moment before smiling even more at the father while screams of joy were raising in the shrine.

"Yui! It's Yui!" Her mother screamed.

"Yui..? Jun! Hurry! Yui's back!"

The young girl barely had time to look up that her mother and her two brothers added into the tight hug.

"Mom! Jun! Manabu! I'm so relieved you are all fine!"

"The gods are probably protecting us, our shrine is the only who hasn't had damages at all for now…" Her father replied.

Yui laughed happily, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Thanks gods…" She repeated, sobbing with a huge smile on her face.

The family smiled and slowly fell on the floor, still embraced tightly.

Smiling, the four Norse gods exchanged gazes, moved by the family and everything the city has been through, just like the rest of the world…

A few minutes later, the family was standing up once again and Yui's father started to talk, dropping his smile and asking what they all wanted to ask for a long moment already.

"Yui, where have you been all those days?" He asked worriedly.

"We were sick worried!" Her mother exclaimed, still crying.

"The last time we saw you was when I told you to come because of this missing sun, then you just.. disappeared…" Manabu said.

"I.." she started.

She glanced behind her, at the gods and Loki slightly shook his head to tell her not to say anything about their mission. Unfortunately, her father followed her gaze and finally seemed to recognised three of the four men standing there as some of the ones who had come to see his daughter a year ago. He frowned and stepped towards them.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why were you with my daughter?!"

"Sir, please, we didn't do anything," Baldr started using his charm. "We.. found Yui and protected her until she could come back to you, that's all…"

Blinded by Baldr's power of Light and charisma, he blinked and shook his head, trying to keep his ideas clear.

"Did.. did you?" He repeated, a little shaken.

"We did, we would protect her at any cost," the God of Light repeated.

"O.. oh…"

Yui glared at her friend for using his power on her father but she understood it was necessary.

"But, where were you, Yui?" Her mother asked once again. "We thought you were kidnapped, or worst!"

"Don't worry, mom, I was fine, nothing happened to me at all. As they said, they protected me. I was safe and sound with them…" She answered, holding her mother's hand.

"By the way," Jun started, "your boyfriend, Hayate, came. He was looking for you and seemed truly shaken when we told him you had disappeared…" He said.

"Hayate? He did?" Yui hesitated, oblivious to the 'boyfriend'.

But Baldr and Loki opened wide eyes and swallowed. If Loki made sure he would keep a poker face, his friend seemed shocked and moved by the news. He wavered a little and composed himself only when Thor put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring way.

"He left before we could add anything, I don't even know how to contact him by the way," Manabu added.

"I'll call him," Yui said, waving her hands in order to make her brothers stop talking about Hayate and her father to look as if he was about to crush his broom on someone.

Her mother sighed and took her in her arms once again, her eyes tearing up.

"Oh, Yui! I am so relieved! If you knew what torture it was not to know where you were! Don't _ever_ leave like this, Yui! I might die of fear otherwise!"

Yui opened her mouth to promise but she couldn't say a word and she dropped her smile. Only her brothers noticed it before her mother took her once again in a tight embrace.

"Mr Kusanagi! Mrs Kusanagi! Please! We need your help!" Someone called.

"I'll be back soon," Yui's father said.

Her mother held her tighter then the two parents left with reassured smiles, leaving Yui with her brothers and the four gods. She glanced at them but before she could say a word, the younger of the two brothers, pointed a threatening finger at the gods, frowning.

"Now, tell us who the hell you are!" He exclaimed.

"Jun!" Yui exclaimed.

"Jun, don't talk to them this way if they protected Yui," Manabu added.

He turned towards the four Norse, and even if not looking threatening, still staring at the tall men intensely.

"But, I would like to know who you are as well…"

"They.. they're friends! They're precious friends of mine! You know that!" Yui exclaimed. "You met them a year ago and saw them several times after that! And they saved me more times than I could count! You don't need to be so-"

"Yui, please, we trust you," Manabu said, looking straight into her brown eyes. "And as surprising as it can sound, I trust them too. They don't look very threatening-"

"Eh!" Loki exclaimed, insulted.

"And I'm pretty sure they're telling the truth when they say they protected you… But.. you disappeared for almost a week when the world is collapsing and you suddenly reappear with those men right behind you, telling us they protected you…"

"We know there is something you're not telling us, you changed since last year and.. we're worried…" Jun added.

Mouth wide opened, Yui looked at her two brothers, shocked they might have been so worried for her and noticed her change…

"You always told us what you had on your heart…" Manabu said.

"You know you can trust us, right?" The youngest asked, worry all over his face.

Yui lowered her head, sensing her brothers and the gods' eyes on her. She sighed deeply and looked back at her brothers.

"It's.. it's a very long story…" She whispered.

"Yui!" Baldr exclaimed. "You can't tell them!"

"Plus," Freyr added, "there is no time. We need to go back to the Japanese Realm and Susanoo is hurt, remember?"

"Susanoo?" Jun repeated, eyes wide opened.

"Like.. the God of Storms?" His brother added, blinking.

Baldr looked at Thor, looking for help but he just looked away, deciding not to get involved into this. Yui bit her lips and opened her mouth when Loki clicked his tongue, highly annoyed.

"Why don't we tell them? I mean, they're her brothers and they won't let us go with Yui before we tell them!"

"Loki, wait-" Yui started.

"You wanna know the truth, boys?" He started, walking towards the two Kusanagi brothers. "We're gods. The four of us, and all the others you saw last year, _all_ gods!"

The two brothers looked at each other but the God of Fire continued:

"Last year, Yui helped us and since then, we're kinda attached to her and for her disappearance these last days, as we said, we were protecting her, just like we protected this shrine!"

He stopped, staring at the two young men who didn't know what to say or think…

"Good job, Loki, you scared them…" Freyr sighed.

"If they're scared for so little, they don't have any bravery at all! I didn't even tell the details and the dangers!"

"Loki!" Yui exclaimed.

"Dangers? What dangers?" Jun repeated.

"Oh, do you actually believe him?" Freyr asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

Jun clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're crazy but.."

"We were raised in a shrine," Manabu continued.

"And with all this crazy stuff going up here," Jun added pointing the night sky, "we can't really.. doubt it…"

"Oh…" Loki said, looking dumbfounded.

"'Oh'?! Loki!" Yui exclaimed. "Do you realise what you just did?! And your only reaction is 'Oh'?!"

"Well, truth be told, I didn't expect them to believe me at all… I thought that they would be so shocked that we could just grab you and run away…"

Yui glared at him while Baldr hit his forehead with his hand and Thor sighed desperately… Surprising everyone, it's Freyr who stepped forward.

"Anyway, we don't have time to tell you any more details and even if Loki had the foolishness to worry you with the dangers, know that Yui will be safe and sound with us."

"Why do you need her for, anyway? If you protect the shrine, can't she stay with us?!" Jun exclaimed.

The gods looked at each other but it's Yui who talked:

"I can't stay because I.. have things to do… To help them… With this missing sun and all the disasters, I.. have the solution to stop all of this…" She said, looking hesitantly at her brothers.

They both stared at her and swallowed before Manabu talked:

"But.. you're our little sister… We can't let you be in danger, even if it's to save the world…"

Tears filling up her eyes, she smiled and laughed slightly before falling their arms.

"And I can't take the risk to see you hurt while I can save the ones I love…" She said.

Surprised, they hesitated before hugging her back.

"When do you need to go?" Manabu asked with a trembling voice.

"As soon as possible," Freyr answered.

The young man pouted and stared at the four gods before talking.

"Can you.. assure us that you will bring us our little sister back safe and sound?"

"On our lives," Baldr said, his blue eyes bright and serious.

"I promise that I would give my life in order to save her," Loki added.

The two brothers shared a gaze before Jun sadly tapped Yui's shoulder, she raised her eyes towards her brothers and they forced themselves to smile despite the worry on their face and the sadness in their eyes.

"You should go save the world, little sis…" He said.

"J.. Jun? Manabu?" She hesitated.

"Go, you have to help them, right?" Manabu continued, patting her head.

She felt tears in her eyes but smiled happily anyway.

"Thank you.. for trusting me…" She whispered.

She stepped away from them and hesitated one last time.

"Mom and dad.."

"We'll tell them what they need to know to be reassured, don't worry," Manabu said.

Sighing of relief, she nodded before walking towards the four Norse gods, ready to go even if she kept her eyes on her brothers as long as possible. The both of them followed the gods and their precious little sister on a few meters before stopping, looking at them walking away.

"Eh!" Jun suddenly called.

They turned around and, with a grin, he continued:

"Susanoo… The God of Storms, which one was he among the two Japanese from last year? The tall creepy one or the little brat?"

The gods couldn't help themselves but smile while Yui shook her head desperately.

"The little brat!" Loki answered with a smile, happy to insult Takeru with a good excuse.

"Loki…" Thor said, shaking his head in the same way as Yui.

The prankster laughed happily while Jun and Manabu were looking at their sister who waved at them one last time before starting to walk down the stairs.

She hasn't walked down a few meters that she felt her tears rolling down her cheeks frenetically… She bit her lips in because she didn't want to feel weak and scared as she was, but she couldn't hold the sobs anymore when she heard her mother's voice:

"Jun, Manabu, where is Yui?" She asked, worry in her voice.

Yui kept walking down, the four gods not smiling anymore and staring at the human girl with worry and respect for her…

Yui was happy that she saw her family, she was even happier to know them safe and unharmed. But she couldn't stop the creepy feeling of fear consuming her… The whole time and especially during the goodbyes with her brother, she felt as if it was the last time she saw them. As if.. those were _farewells_…

* * *

_So, chapter filled with emotions and feelings~!_

_Next chapter will be Wednesday: "MOUNT FUJI'S SHRINE" (I do wonder what's gonna happen..?)_

_By the way, I posted two one-shots about Baldr and Loki, if you want to read them~!_

_And soon, drabbles about the gods at the Academy will arrive as well! :)_

_I wait for your reviews! :D_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	12. Mount Fuji's Shrine

_Here is the new chapter! :3_

_Just saying to someone who will recognise himself, I didn't plan not to have internet. This is why I couldn't post the chapters, you should be happy that I caught up and posted all the missing chapters._

_**byungwha** : You're welcome, this is the least I could have done! :) I was soooo happy for the long review you posted! :D You'll know who the thief is in the next chapter! :P I'll try to add more interactions between Yui and Artemis, even if it'll be way later in the story! ;) And she doesn't think much of Yui. She has been a mission untli now but she starts to get attached to the Japanese after seeing how she acts! :D Freyr will not be a possible love interest for Yui! x) For now, they're more or less all spinning but little by little, two gods in particular will make it turn into a love triangle. :) Believe me, even I don't know which one I like the most with Yui between Takeru and Loki! XD Even if I know how it'll end! ;) Takeru is always a cutie, and you can trust me, I'll surprise you! ;) He sure doesn't need protection, but well, she's trying her best to save his life! x) Protective Loki is the best Loki. The reason why the brothers know will be explained way later, at the very end of the story. Once again, thanks for your long review! :D_

_**AnimeKiwi** : Yeah! He's alive! :D I'm glad you liked it! :D_

_**Otaku Online** : I'm glad you think it's cute! :D Ah! I'm so glad you like both couples, things will start to get interesting soon! :3_

_**Jemstone** : Thanks for all your reviews! :D I'm glad you like the story so far and I hope it'll continue! x)_

_**Chieri Sono** : The chapter is coming! Usually, there are posted in the afternoon or the evening for me, in France, and around here it's not even 4pm! x)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER XII : Mount Fuji's Shrine

[ After a dream that shows to Yui the Mount Fuji, they decide to go there, and before, stop at Yui's town to check on her family. An earthquake hits the town followed by a tsunami, begging Takeru to help, he goes stopping the wave. The group separates and Yui goes to see her family who is safe and sound. ]

When the four Norse gods and Yui arrived at the Japanese Realm, they immediately walked towards the huge Palace on the hill and found Tsukito in the undersea part that belonged to Takeru.

"Kusanagi Yui," he called. "Is everything all right ?" He asked seeing the dried tears on her cheeks.

"My family is fine, it's all that matters," she answered with a smile.

He nodded in silence before she continued:

"How is Takeru?"

"He is sleeping but he is a little feverish. Apollon used his powers of healing in order to make sure Takeru would be better faster. But now, Apollon is sleeping as well, his twin sister is taking care of him."

It was her turn to nod and they awkwardly remained silent for a long moment, Baldr's eyes locked on Yui with a mix of worry and jealousy.

"You should rest, Yui," Tsukito finally said.

"I.. yes…" She hesitated.

She started to walk away while the gods talked of what had happened in the day. The Japanese girl was lost in her thoughts when she arrived in the hall where her room was, she advanced towards a door and slid it opened. She looked up and suddenly froze, still on the doorstep.

Slowly, she swallowed and felt her cheeks turning slightly pink when she realised she had opened the wrong door and was now looking at Takeru sleeping in his bed. She quickly glanced in the room and saw it was similar to her own but the window to the undersea was bigger. There was a big desk on her right covered in papers, documents, parchments and what looked like maps.

She was about to go out of the room and close the door when she heard a muffled whimper…

Biting her lip, she looked back in the hall then entered as silently as possible the room and approached Takeru. Seeing his long hair and the white stripes, he was in his god form. He was sweating and moving anxiously under his sheets, he was frowning as if in a bad dream… He didn't have his headband, so all his hair was falling around his face. It was longer than she would have thought, and she moved her hand hesitantly towards him before pulling it away.

She touched his muscled forearm and gasped when she realised how hot he was. Tsukito had said he was a little feverish but he was boiling! She glanced around and saw, on a table near the bed, a little bucket full of water with a towel. Wetting the towel with the fresh water, she wrung the towel before patting it gently Takeru's skin.

Yui repeated the operation several times, until he breathed a little calmer and stopped moving. Her fingers softly brushed away his hair from his forehead and she found herself caressing the blue locks gently. They were softer than she would have expected and she stared at his peaceful face for a long moment before turning around when she heard a light sliding noise.

Turning towards the door, the Japanese girl blushed when she realised that the one who just entered was Iruka. He stared at her with wide eyes, then smile before stepping out of the room but he didn't close completely the door and kept it slightly opened and peeked through the opening…

"I.. I can see you, you know…" Yui hesitated.

"I don't want to bother you with my King…" He said, grinning.

She put the towel back in the bucket and walked towards him, ignoring her beating heart and red cheeks.

"I.. I didn't mean to enter! I was looking for my room and I got lost!"

"Mhm mhm, sure you did…" He said, nodding his head.

"I didn't try to sneak into Takeru's room, I swear!" She exclaimed.

"I never said you did," he replied, raising his hands in a defensive way but with a huge grin. "You are the only one who said so!"

Yui opened her mouth but didn't find any proper answer while she blushed violently. She sputtered and started to walk away while the blue eyed man kept smiling widely.

"I-I'm going for a walk!" She exclaimed.

He laughed and she turned at the corner to escape him and his smirks.

As soon as Yui was out of his sight, she let out a huge sigh and fell against the wall, putting a hand on her heart beating wildly. She swallowed and tried to calm her pulse and her red cheeks but couldn't manage to do so. She closed her eyes and shook her head, deciding to walk to clear her mind.

The Japanese girl walked for long minutes before freezing and blinking, looking around her. She didn't know where she was and had lost complete track of time and place. She didn't know if she was in the undersea palace or the one of the hill, she could've walked in the middle of the city she wouldn't have noticed…

Yui looked at the huge windows and realised she could see the night sky. She was in what looked like an office and right in front of her, there was a low desk. There were calligraphy materials on it and she could easily imagine a beautiful Goddess sitting on her knees and using a brush to draw kanji…

On the wall, behind the desk, there was a long Japanese painting representing a beautiful woman with light blue hair turning into white with a traditional kimono in the tones of orange, red and gold. Without reading the name in kanji written next to her, Yui knew exactly who this was…

"Amaterasu…" She whispered, walking closer, her eyes fascinated.

Under the painting, there was a Japanese wooden chest of drawers on which were posed several items: on the left was the jewel Yasanaki no Magatama; in the middle were two little shelves on which a katana should have been put, probably the Kusanagi no Tsurugi; on the right, there was the sacred mirror, Yata no Kagami. These were the three Imperial Regalia of Japan…

Seeing her reflection in the mirror in a glance, Yui, in a sort of trance, got closer and moved her fingers towards it.

"Kusanagi Yui ?"

She turned around and saw Tsukito who was looking at her curiously. She breathed and shook her head, blinking and looking around her.

"Where.. where am I? How did I get here?" She asked to herself.

"This is my sister's office," he answered. "Why did you come here?"

"I.. I don't know… I was.. I was walking and I.."

She looked around, once again disturbed and not knowing how she got here… Firstly, she ended up in Takeru's room by accident, and now there…

Tsukito stared at her, thinking deeply before getting closer and stopping next to her, right in front of the painting and the three Regalia.

"You probably know them, right?" He asked, looking at the mythical objects.

"Yes, the three Imperial Regalia of Japan. They are part of the Imperial family treasure."

"Those are fakes, the ones of the Imperial family. Those are the real powerful ones belonging to Amaterasu. They are very dangerous for a human, you shouldn't touch them."

"I-I'll remember it…" She hesitated.

The God's amber eyes stared at her, as if trying to read her soul and slowly, he leaned towards her, looking right into her eyes. She gasped and stepped back, when he realised how close he was, he stepped back as well while she slightly flushed of embarrassment .

"Sorry," he said, "I was just trying to see something."

"Something?"

"Takeru said something weird earlier and I was just wondering if it was possible. It was probably the fever…"

Yui didn't know what she should have answered but fortunately, Tsukito started walking towards the door and she followed him.

"Let's go, you still need to rest. I'll accompany you to your room," he said.

"Thanks the gods!" She sighed, not wanting to make a mistake once again.

He glanced at her and she moved her hands, embarrassed.

"I mean.. I don't want to get lost!" She explained.

He nodded silently and closed the door behind her before guiding her in the Palace.

When Takeru woke up, he felt numb and immediately felt that he still had fever. He mumbled and rolled on the side, only to see Iruka who was organising the papers and documents, as he always did…

"Miss Yui went in your room during your sleep, my King," he said without turning around.

Takeru immediately got up, pushing away the sheets and standing, his cheeks slightly red.

"She did?" He asked with enthusiasm.

His friend slowly turned around with a big smile on his face.

"She did, she was caressing your face and your hair when I entered…"

"Wh.. what?" Takeru hesitated, flushing.

"If I had known she was in your room, I wouldn't have entered at all, of course…"

"You.. you're sure you're not mistaken..? Yui wouldn't touch me when I sleep…" He said.

"Oh? Then she probably changed since the last time you saw her," he continued.

The God of Sea pouted and shook his head.

"You're making a mistake… I should have guessed it," he added with a little voice, shaking his hair still wet from sweat and water. "You just wanted to make me happy… There is no need, Iruka…"

"But.." The blue eyed man started.

"It's all right, Iruka. Thanks anyway!"

He started to walk to the other side of the room, stretching his muscles.

"I'm gonna take a bath, tell me if anything happens!"

He got into his bathroom while his second followed him with his eyes, mouth slightly opened and sad that his King didn't believe him…

The next day, all the gods and Yui found each other in the Japanese Palace and immediately started to walk to the gates to go back in the human World. Takeru kept glancing at Yui so many times, she realised it and slowed down to walk next to him while the others kept walking except Baldr who kept glancing at the two with painful eyes.

"Is it something you want to tell me, Takeru?" She asked.

"I.. uh.. yeah…" He hesitated, flushing slightly. "Iruka told me.. he told me that you went in my room yesterday…"

"Oh, yes… Sorry for that," she answered, looking away with a sheepishly smile. "You were feverish so I.. I put a wet towel on your skin to cool you down…"

"Oh. Oh…" He repeated, slightly disappointed.

"Why? I shouldn't have done that? I didn't know how fever would react on a god so.."

"No! Not at all! It.. it was really nice of you!" He exclaimed awkwardly.

Apollon and Baldr looked at them and waited for them while Takeru added:

"Th.. thanks, weed…"

"You're welcome! It's the least I could do considering you were like that because of me and my selfish demands…" She said. "Thank you.. once again for.. saving everyone…"

He froze, staring at her and she continued walking, unaware of his cinnamon eyes following her intensely… Joining Apollon, they started walking, talking with smiles. Baldr, on the other hand, just remained still and stared at Takeru for so long that he finally let go of Yui's view to turn towards the God of Light. The latter still had his painful expression but his eyes had turned hard and cold.

"Wh.. what?" Takeru hesitated, surprised to see him with such expression.

Baldr ignored him and turned around, flipping his long beautiful hair. The God of Sea and Storms raised an eyebrow then frowned.

"What's his problem..?" He muttered under his breath before following.

When they arrived in the house of the Gates, Tsukito and Takeru talked a long moment about which city they should go to.

"I thought there were only some Gates accessing to each World," Yui said, turning towards Apollon.

"There are gates everywhere, actually," he answered. "But only a few are used."

"And there are more near sacred places, lucky us, it's the case for the Mount Fuji," Baldr added.

The two Japanese gods decided to go the nearest town and a few minutes later, they had arrived in a little town.

"Eh! Look!" Loki exclaimed, turning around and pointing in the other direction.

They all turned and saw the famous Mount Fuji. They all smiled, amazed by its beauty and majesty…

"It.. it's beautiful…" Yui whispered. "It has this sort of divine aura, just like you all!" She exclaimed, walking towards it with fascination.

"It is a divine place," Tsukito said.

"'_Since the heavens_

_and earth were parted, _

_it has stood, godlike,_

_lofty and noble,_

_the high peak of Fuji_

_in Suruga._'" Takeru recited with a smile.

Everyone turned towards him with eyes wide opened and he blinked, surprised they would look at him like that.

"What? He mumbled, frowning.

"Take-Take!" Apollon exclaimed, his eyes shining and his smile bright. "This is some beautiful poetry! Where did you learn that?"

"Tss… I didn't _learn_ it! I _created_ poetry you dumbass!" He stiffed, looking away.

"Yeah, that's some poetry there…" Loki mocked after the 'dumbass'.

"You.. you did?" Yui hesitated, blinking and ignoring the prankster.

She looked at him in confusion, she would have never thought that the unpredictable, mumbling God of Sea and Storms would have created something as beautiful and delicate as poetry…

"He did," Tsukito confirmed.

"Anyway!" Freyr exclaimed. "This is very beautiful and very touching but we should get moving, I want my sword back and apparently, it's on Mount Fuji so, let's hurry there!"

"But we don't know where is the shrine Yui saw exactly," Artemis said.

"We can just ask," the Japanese girl replied.

"Yui, wait, I don't think-" Baldr started.

But she was already running towards the nearest person she could find, she smiled and asked to the man if he knew about a gold and red shrine. He hesitated then answered; she waved at the gods to get closer.

"Does she even need us..?" Loki mumbled to himself.

As soon as they got near her, she happily smiled at the gods and explained to them, making sure the man wouldn't hear anything.

"There are two shrines looking like the one I dreamed about. This man is nicely proposing us to get us to the nearest one with his pickup van!"

"Uh.. I don't know, we're quite numerous…" Baldr hesitated.

"A pickup truck, Baldr, it can take all of us up here," she repeated.

"I don't know, we don't know him," Takeru added.

"And we can just float there if you know where it is," Freyr said with a pout.

"Yes, that's very discreet," Yui mocked with a little smile. "Eight handsome Gods floating towards Mount Fuji. It's not like the entire world is freaking out because of this missing sun, it won't cause any problem at all!"

"Since when can she be cynical?" Loki asked, leaning towards Baldr who just shrugged.

"Come on! Hurry! It's only a few hours away!" She exclaimed.

The gods stared at her with wide opened mouth and Freyr shook his head.

"Did she actually give us orders?" He hesitated.

"Since when..?" Takeru hesitated.

"I don't care! She can give me all the orders she wants! I like that!" Loki exclaimed, happily following the girl.

"Loki! Wait!" Baldr exclaimed. "I want to sit next to Yui! Loki!"

Thor sighed and they followed them. As expected, the truck could contain all of them, at one condition: only the man, Yui and one of the gods could sit in the cabin while all the others had to stay behind in the bed.

As he had told Loki, Baldr insisted to stay with Yui and when the other gods arrived, they have already sit. Yui smiled sheepishly at the others and opened the window.

"I'm sorry you have to go behind in the bed but.. there is no other way…"

"It's all right, Fairy, we can survive!" Apollon exclaimed happily before jumping behind. "That sounds funny, isn't it?"

"Funny… Yeah…" Loki mumbled, climbing as well.

Once all the gods were sitting behind, the man started to drive and if at the beginning the wind was bearable, when they started to climb the mountain, the holes on the road made the way harder for them…

"Ouch! My a-" Loki exclaimed before being shut by Thor's elbowing him.

The red haired God glared at his friend.

"Don't tell me you appreciate this, or I'll start thinking you're a masochist!" He said loudly over the wind.

"Loki, it's bearable…" Freyr muttered before pouting after another hole.

"Still thinking it's funny, A-fool-lon?" Loki mocked.

The Sun God pouted and looked away. They heard the window from Yui's seat opening and she passed her head through it to tell them something:

"Our driver is saying that there is a few hours on this road and then, we'll stop at a station. There will a path to take on foot by there!"

"Great, a few hours left of torture…" Loki mumbled.

"I'm sorry! On the way back, Baldr and I will go behind and two of you will be in the seats!" She exclaimed.

"It's all right, Fairy, don't worry!" Apollon said.

"'All right'?" Loki repeated before rolling his eyes while Yui turned back on the seat and closed the window.

"Loki, aren't you just jealous that Baldr sat next to the human girl?" Freyr asked.

"Jealous? Me?! Don't be a- Ouch! I bit my tongue!" He exclaimed, hitting the tub with his feet.

"Then stop talking, you won't bite your tongue," Takeru muttered.

The God of Fire glared at him and taking example on Loki's tongue's fate, the rest of the journey remained silent.

A few hours later, when they finally arrived at the station, the pickup stopped at a little parking where there were already a few cars. All the gods went down, moaning and walking in order to forget the pain in their behinds…

"Are you ok?" Yui asked, feeling guilty.

"Perfectly fine, Fairy…" Apollon said while massaging the painful part of his body.

The driver came to them and gave the indications to access the shrine. He explained he didn't want to come with them and would wait them in the pickup.

They started to walk a little path on the side of the mountain protected by a little wooden fencing that wouldn't be of much help if they had to fall over. They were glad to have hiking boots and the outfits necessary for this kind of walking.

"I'm surprised there were so many cars," Freyr said.

"We talked about this with the driver during the voyage," Baldr said.

"Easy for you to talk, you didn't have to avoid biting your tongue…" Loki mumbled.

"Can't you get over that already?" Artemis growled annoyingly.

Ignoring them, Baldr continued, peeking over his shoulder considering they were walking one after the other behind Apollon and Yui.

"The driver explained that the Mount Fuji being a sacred place with many sanctuaries, a lot of Japanese were coming directly here to pray the gods, for protection and safety of the world, considering.."

He glanced at the night sky when they heard Yui gasping. She had tripped on pebbles and almost fell but Apollon had caught her arm right in time.

"You're all right, Fairy?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you."

Long minutes later, they finally arrived at a platform. The ground was made of grey pebbles and they could see a gold and red shrine with a torii before…

"It's here!" Yui exclaimed. "It's the place from my dream!"

They looked around and stared at the Japanese Gate, wondering where could be the Sword of Life…

"Freyr, can you sense the Sword?" Baldr asked, turning towards his fellow god.

The brown haired god closed his eyes and concentrated. After a few seconds, he frowned but nodded slightly.

"I do.. but.. it's weak…"

"Let's find it and end this story!" Loki exclaimed.

All aligned, they walked towards the torii but as soon as they stepped through it, they all felt a wave of energy hitting them and suddenly, everything surrounding them was lighted by a strange red light coming from nowhere…

"What.. what happened..?" Yui hesitated, feeling dizzy after the wave of energy.

The gods all had serious faces and they all looked around, as if for searching for something, or _someone_…

"We left the human World," Apollon said.

"Wh.. what?" Yui hesitated, opening wide eyes. "Does it mean we're in a Realm?" She asked.

"No, we're not in the human World but we're not in a Realm either, we're at the border between two…" Baldr explained.

"I don't like that…" Thor said, frowning.

"I'll go get the Sword!" Freyr exclaimed, running towards the shrine and following his sense to find his precious Sword.

The others remained still, outside, looking everywhere in a suspicious way… The tension was strong and they could feel electricity in the air, crawling under their skins. They waited anxiously for several minutes before Freyr came back, walking down the stairs slowly.

"You've got it?" Thor asked.

Their faces all got harder when they saw Freyr's dark expression. He was holding a silvery blade but as soon as he got closer to them, they realised it wasn't the Sword of Life. Well, not completely…

He did have a blade in his hands but it was even less than half the Sword they had imagined or knew for the few who had already seen it.

"The.. Sword…" Takeru hesitated.

"It.. broke?" Loki asked.

"It's not surprising, just annoying," Freyr sighed.

None answered, just pouting or shaking their heads. Yui shyly looked at the Sword then Freyr.

"I might sound foolish, but aren't Swords, especially magical ones, supposed to be solid and.. unbreakable?" She hesitated.

"Swords, as you said, especially magical ones, can rarely be broken," Freyr answered. "But in order to protect its own power, my Sword of Life exploded and divided itself. The several parts flew at different parts of the World, I guess…"

Yui thought of her dream of the thievery in which she had seen the blast of power from the Sword that had knocked out Loki. He seemed to remember as well because he looked even more annoyed than the others…

Suddenly, the sound of a gong resonated in the shrine and everyone tensed. It sounded again and just like in her dream, Yui felt the deep blow resonating in her entire body, in her head and in the whole place… Once again, the sound ringed and a cold breeze sent chills to everyone.

All the gods turned towards the torii, jumping in front of Yui but before they could turn into their gods' forms, a wave of pure energy blasted them away and with screams, they flew over Yui's head who had eyes full of terror. They all hit the shrine, the rooftop or the pillars and they fell on the floor, all dizzy and moaning…

She tried to run to them but her legs were immobilised. She felt chills down her spine and she slowly turned around…

Her eyes widened and her heart missed a beat… She stepped back, shocked and shook her head…

"Y.. you…"

* * *

_So! I hope you liked the chapter! :D_

_I will soon move out in another town for my studies, but I don't know when exactly. When it'll be the case, I won't have internet but once again, I'll post everything you missed as soon as I come back._

_Next chapter arrives Sunday in theory and will be titled "THE THIEF"! :D_

_Tell me what you think in reviews! x)_

_Truly yours,_

_May_


	13. The Thief

_I am so so so sooooo sorry for the time I had before coming back BUT I really needed time to move out and all! Now I'm back and you'll have your two chapters per week once again! :D_

_**sailor winx** : Well, you'll know more about the thief in this chapter! :D Takeru and Apollon will both have their little moments, don't worry, but later! ;) Well, my Amaterasu will remain a girl - I don't understand why they decided to change her into a man for the game, but well... x)_

_**TD** : Well, I'm glad you like it! :D_

_**Lovely Yaoiness** : Yui and Takeru are PERFECT together, and Loki is my favorite too~_

_**Chieri Sono** : Welll... You probably hate me by now..? ^^"_

_**French Cherry** : French don't have such an accent. And the reason of my absence is being the beginning of university for me, it took me quite some time._

_**Arty** : I'm glad you like this fanfic! :D_

_**Darkbalsara** : Well, it's coming now! A little late, but best late than never, right?_

_**Ama Zon** : I'm glad you love my fanfic! :D And the name is Amaterasu! ;)_

* * *

FANFICTION

KAMIGAMI NO ASOBI : THE THREAT OF THE HURRICANE

CHAPTER XIII : The Thief

[ After a dream that shows to Yui the Mount Fuji, they decide to go there. When they arrived at the shrine of her dream, they find only a part of the Sword of Life when the gods are suddenly attacked. ]

Before the gods could turn into their gods' forms, a wave of pure energy blasted them away. They all hit the shrine, the rooftop or the pillars and they fell on the floor, all dizzy and moaning.

Yui tried to run to them but her legs were immobilized… She felt chills down her spine and she slowly turned around…

Her eyes widened and her heart missed a beat. She stepped back, shocked, and shook her head. "Y...you…" she whispered.

She swallowed and blinked to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The gods started to get up, but were still too hurt to move. They could hear everything and several of them were awake enough to stare with wide eyes at the scene before their eyes, shocked that Yui would know the man who just attacked them.

"Wh-what are you doing here Hayate?" she asked in a trembling voice.

"Hayate...?" Baldr repeated, remembering the name of Yui's 'boyfriend' with dread. But the dark haired man with blue eyes ignored the gods and tilted his head on the side, his eyes locked on the Japanese girl.

"Oh, Yui, come on!" he said with an evil smirk. "You're more clever than that, aren't you? Surely you can guess!"

"You...you're the thief…" she breathed, wavering from shock.

"_Exactly_! I'm the thief!" he exclaimed happily before laughing.

She shook her head once again, stepping back and trying to find a meaning to everything that was going on. "No...no! You're not! You can't be!" she whispered.

"You wish so," he said. "But I _am_ the thief, and I am so glad that _you_, of _all_ people in the entire Universe, was chosen to find the Sword of Life. You see, with the that blast hit me, and you being the only one able to find it...we're connected."

He stepped closed to her, but she was unable to move. "But you already know that, don't you...?" he asked in a low voice, taking her chin in his fingers.

"Don't touch her!" Baldr exclaimed, getting up and turning into the God of Light. He jumped towards them, and Hayate pushed Yui away while sliding away from Baldr. The other gods seemed to composed themselves and one after the other, they turned into their god's forms, ready to attack Hayate.

"You're the thief!" Freyr exclaimed, furious.

"Fairy!" Apollon called.

The god flew to her and caught her in his arms. Before she could react, he jumped and placed her on the top of the stairs leading to the shrine. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say anything, he joined the battle as well.

She couldn't see anything, and she was still too shocked to do much. She couldn't believe that the Hayate she had spent almost a year with, her precious friend who helped her getting better when she felt so down being away from the gods…she just couldn't believe _he_ was a god, and that he was the thief behind this whole story.

Suddenly, a blast similar to the one before sent all the gods flying away in a perfect circle; they landed on the ground with pained groans. Hayate smiled and jumped high in the sky before landing next to Yui. Gasping, she stepped back, but he glanced at the broken Sword down the stairs.

Following his eyes, she saw it and reacted with more speed than she thought she would have been able to. She jumped towards it and kicked the blade with her foot, sending it away towards the gods. Freyr caught it right in time and thanked her with his eyes.

The eight gods were already getting up, ready to attack once again, but Hayate had reacted and caught Yui's arm violently. He pulled her and with a scream, she was suddenly against him. He kept his grip on her arm and she tried to jerk away from him, but he was strong. She cried out in pain, but lifted up her eyes towards the gods who were about to jump to save her.

"Not a move, or she's dead in the blink of an eye!" Hayate screamed.

She stopped breathing and all her friends froze, at least twenty metres away from her. Their furious eyes were locked on Yui and Hayate. He was the thief, he was the reason for all this, _and_ he was threatening their precious human. Even Yui could feel their murderous intent from where she stood.

But Hayate only grinned. "Good boys! Now, give me the Sword!" he ordered.

"Never!" Freyr exclaimed.

He raised an amused eyebrow, turning Yui's arm with so much strength that she screamed in pain and almost fell on her knees if he hadn't kept her on her feet.

"Stop it!" Loki ordered, fire dancing in his hands, but he couldn't send it without burning Yui.

"Who are the hell are you, anyway?!" Takeru exclaimed, his fists clenched furiously.

"You don't recognise me? That's rude! That's really, really rude..._brother._" Hayate replied with a mocking pout.

Everyone froze and opened wide eyes, even Tsukito and Takeru glanced at each other in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Takeru asked, frowning.

"There are only the two of us and our sister," Tsukito continued.

Hayate dropped his smile and looked down at the gods. They all felt chills running down their spines with a sudden change of expression from the Japanese Thief. His eyes had turned cold and he had a dark aura. He clenched his fists, making Yui moan in pain. Once again, she tried to move but she couldn't escape his grip of steel.

"So, you don't even know me," Hayate said stiffly. "But you probably heard of me..." he added with a cold grin. "My real name is Hiruko…"

The two Japanese gods' faces got paler and with eyes filled with shock, they stepped back. The other gods stared at them, thunderstruck by their reaction but Takeru recovered violently, shaking his head.

"No! That's not possible! You...you can't be!"

"And yet, here I am!" Hiruko exclaimed happily.

"Who the hell is he?!" Loki asked, turning towards the two Japanese gods.

But they couldn't answer, still too shocked to say anything. Yui glanced at the Japanese divinity.

"H-Hayate, please…stop this…" she pleaded with a sad expression.

He looked at her with cold eyes and his grin came back. "Why would I?" he asked.

"Hayate! I know you! You're...you're nice! You don't need to act like this!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean you know him?" Takeru demanded, frowning.

"Oh? She didn't tell you?" Hiruko mocked, looking at the gods. He laughed happily before shaking his head in disbelief. "Well, after all, considering you _all_ abandoned her on her own for an entire year, I had all the time I needed to examine her, study her and _approach_ her…oh, you can be reassured, I took _great_ care of your little human!" he added with a grin.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Apollon asked, frowning as well.

"What do I mean? Didn't she tell you? Her _precious_ friends?" he asked, tilting his head on the side.

"What didn't she tell us?!" Takeru exclaimed.

"That I kissed her, of course!" Hiruko clamoured.

"Hayate! Stop it!" Yui pleaded.

This time, Baldr, Apollon and Loki's faces went pale as well. The gods swallowed and Apollon smiled awkwardly, his eyes full of some sort of fear.

"It's...it's not true, Fairy...right?" he asked with a trembling voice.

But Yui couldn't lie to them. She closed her eyes and turned away her face, blushing violently while the gods' shoulders went down.

"It...it's not true! You're lying!" Takeru exclaimed.

"Do you think it's the face of a liar?" Hayate asked, brushing a finger on Yui's cheek, who shivered.

The gods went silent but Yui's voice raised once again, weak and sad. "Please, Hayate…stop it…" she begged, eyes full of tears and turning towards him.

He smirked and ignored her, looking down at the gods. "Give me the Sword, and I'll spare you," he said.

None answered, all keeping their furious eyes on the Japanese who was still holding firmly onto Yui.

She glanced at the gods, who mostly looked heartbroken, knowing now not only that she _knew_ the thief, but that he had _kissed_ her as well.

Pouting, she glanced at Hayate who was staring at the gods' faces, she suddenly reacted and with her free arm, she gave him a punch in the stomach that made him let go of her. She tried to dart away, but he had already reacted, his eyes suddenly furious to have been hit by her. He raised his hand and slapped her so hard on the face that she screamed and fell backwards. She hit the stairs and rolled down them violently.

"Fairy!" Apollon screamed.

"Weed!"

"Yui!"

The gods all charged at the same time and sent their attacks and weapons at Hayate. He managed to create some sort of shield over himself, but Loki's fireballs were faster than he. One hit his shoulder and another hit the shrine behind him. The dark haired divinity stepped back, putting a hand on his injured shoulder. Frowning, he clenched his jaw and stared at the gods in front of him.

"Remember that I'll _always_ know exactly where you're going!" he threatened before jumping in the sky and disappearing. The gods ignored his threat and ran towards Yui who was slowly getting up.

"Weed!" Takeru exclaimed, reaching her first. He fell on his knees next to her and examined her gently, Apollon, Baldr and Loki right behind him while the others were hovering a few steps back.

"Fairy, are you ok?" Apollon asked.

With an amazingly soft gesture, Takeru tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and they all gasped seeing blood rolling down an injury on her head. Yui lowered her head, her eyes hidden with her head; her body trembled with a sob.

They saw tears rolling down her cheeks and falling on the grey floor but they didn't know what to do or say.

"Does...does your head hurt that badly?" Baldr asked worriedly.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to stop sobbing, and with trembling arms and legs she slowly got up, helped by Takeru who was looking at her with worried eyes.

"My head is fine…" she whispered, still looking on the floor.

"Is it..." Loki hesitated. "Is it because of this son of a- I mean, this...the thief...?"

Not answering at first, she finally lifted her head, and her eyes met theirs. Even full of tears, sadness and shock, they were firm and confident and they felt their hearts missing a beat.

"I know Hayate. He...he isn't bad…"

"You don't know him at all!" Takeru snapped, relief giving into anger. "He is nothing but trouble! He shouldn't even exist! He was supposed to be dead for centuries!"

She glanced at him then looked away. She pulled her arms away and Takeru opened trembling lips when he realised that she didn't want him to help her or touch her after he just said.

"I know him," she repeated. "He's...he's a good person, I trust him and he probably has good reasons to do something like that. He can be brought back to reason, I'm sure…I trust him…"

The God of Sea opened his mouth to tell her she shouldn't, that he was a monster and couldn't be trusted. That he was nothing but pain and sadness…but he couldn't say so after her reaction at his first attempt.

He turned on his heel and walked away, clenched his fists and jaw. Ignoring everyone, he walked out of the shrine and as soon as he stepped through the torii, he felt the wave of power meaning he was back into the human world. He walked away in anger, and with a scream of rage he threw his fists on a huge rock. He stared with furious eyes at the hole in the stone and the crumbling pieces before stepping away. His hand was hurt but he was already healing. He walked quickly on the path to get away from this place, not waiting for the others.

When they arrived, they looked for him and Yui worried immediately, feeling guilty. "Where did he go?" she asked.

Tsukito saw the little hole in the stone and sighed. "He's all right. He probably went back to the parking lot," he explained.

"Are you sure? He looked furious…" she hesitated.

The God of the Moon glanced at her then started to walk on the path. Swallowing, she remained frozen, not believing that all the gods without exception, even if taking care of her injuries, were walking away from her and were so...distant. It was even worse than at the first day at the Academy.

Sure, Baldr and Apollon kept glancing at her worriedly. Loki wasn't too far away. But...she felt as if a hole had been dug between her and the gods at the moment they realised she knew Hayate. Not the Hayate she knew him as; for them, he was no one else but the thief and the enemy.

Head low and eyes on the floor, she followed them in a heavy silence. Takeru was at the parking lot, but he didn't look once at Yui, or anyone else. The driver didn't ask any questions when they came back in such a mood; he didn't even notice Yui was injured. Apollon forced her to get into the seat and he sat next to her in order to apply his healing powers on her as discreetly as possible.

No one said a word until they were back, hours later, in the Japanese Realm. They were welcomed by a smiling Iruka who dropped his smile as soon as he noticed their mood.

"You...you didn't find the Sword?" he asked hesitantly.

Freyr showed the part of the Sword he had, but remained silent. Takeru was about to get out of the room when he froze and turned towards the others, frowning and still looking furious.

"Everyone, we need to talk," he announced.

"No kidding…" Loki muttered, looking away in an annoyance.

They all sat around the same table as the day they arrived in the Japanese Realm and once again, silence hit the room for a long moment. Not being able to bear it, Yui opened her mouth to talk but Takeru said something before she could. His voice was hard and he was obviously fighting against himself and his anger.

"How do you know him?" he asked, staring at Yui.

She swallowed and looked at the wooden table before starting to explain. "I met him a little less than a year ago. He was very nice and we started to see each other."

"Dating?" Baldr asked with a painful expression.

"No! Not dating! Just going to places, talking! That's all!" she exclaimed.

"But you kissed him…" Takeru ground out thorugh clenched teeth.

"That's wrong! _He_ kissed me! And when he saw that I wasn't reacting, he left me and never tried to do anything else! He just said it the way he did earlier to make you angry, that's all!"

"Tch..!" Loki hissed, looking away.

No one added anything before Tsukito raised his voice. "It's hard to believe, but I understand why he would go to Yui of all people," he said.

"What do you mean?" Yui asked.

"He probably knows you're our friend; that's why he got close to you."

The young girl opened her mouth, shaking her head, not wanting to believe that he talked to her and became friend with her in order to hurt her and the gods.

"Anyway, who is this thief?" Freyr asked, frowning.

The two Japanese gods sighed deeply before Takeru spoke. "Hiruko is a monster."

"Don't say that!" Yui exclaimed, staring at the blue haired god.

"You don't know him, weed!" he replied, his temper quickly spiraling out of control.

"No! _You_ don't know him! Hayate isn't a monster! He's nice and he was there for me when none of you were!" she cried with a trembling voice.

Taken aback, the gods stared at her with incredulous eyes before she continued, her painful face looking down and not wanting to look at them. "I spent almost a year with you, I thought you were dead and even after finding out you were safe and sound, I remained alone! I was barely saw any of you and Hayate arrived. He was nice and caring and not once he has been rude or...done anything wrong…"

She lifted up her eyes, looking at the gods with a fragile confidence. "I refuse to believe he is a monster or a thief. He probably has good reasons to have acted the way he did."

"What makes you think he didn't act the way he did with _you_ as a cover?" Takeru asked with a hard voice.

"Because he's my friend!" she exclaimed. "I care for him and I'll believe in him! Just like I've always cared and believed in all of you, because you were my friends! He is as important for me as you all are!"

Silence fell in the room while Takeru and Yui glared at each other with furious eyes. The Japanese girl to convince him of what she thought, and the Japanese god to keep his anger under control.

"When you were about to be expelled from the Academy, I talked for you to help you! When Baldr became the God of Destruction and Loki thought he would have to kill him, I did everything I could to help both of them! Because you are my friends!"

Breathing, she paused, while Baldr and Loki were both looking down at the table, but she continued. "So...he's my friend and I'll treat him the same way I did with you…I'll talk to him...and help him the best way I can…"

"He's dangerous," Takeru replied with a cold voice.

"He's my friend."

The God of Sea clenched his fists and grimaced, looking away, but he thought of Yui's words over and over again. _He_ couldn't trust Hiruko, but _she_ wouldn't believe that he was anyone else but her 'friend'.

"We can't trust him!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not asking you to trust him, but to trust me…" she whispered.

His heart missed a beat, and he looked up hesitantly while she continued with a sad smile. "I know you have a heart time trusting people, Takeru. I trust you, but...you need to trust me too…"

His anger seemed to fade away as he unclenched his fists and looked down at the table. His heart hurt in more ways than he would admit it. When he thought that no one would ever trust him, she did and she warmed his heart. She brought him a peace he never thought he could have…

"I trust you, Fairy," Apollon said with a smile. "If you think you can reason Hayate, then I'll trust you!"

Thankful, she smiled at her friend and worriedly glanced at Takeru, knowing that he would be the one who won't believe in her chance to bring back the Hayate she knew. The Sea God clenched his teeth and while not looking at her, he sighed deeply, highly annoyed.

"I'm willing to give you one chance and one chance only, weed. You'll talk to him, but if he doesn't act the right way, if he attacks you, if he even _touches_ you, he's dead. Understood?"

"Thank you, Takeru!" she exclaimed, relieved.

Freyr looked down at the part of the Sword put on the table and he brushed the silvery blade, thoughtful. "So, he is the thief…" he said. He looked up at Yui and Loki then continued. "Yui Kusanagi, I am sorry for accusing you of this thievery."

"What do you mean 'accusing'?" Takeru asked, frowning.

But everyone ignored him while Yui smiled at the Norse god. "I understand, I...I was doubting myself too…"

"And Loki," Freyr continued. "From the entire Norse Realm, please accept our apologizes for accusing you and torturing you for this thievery. You almost died because of this Hiruko and I will, as soon as possible, send a message to Odin to report him the latest events. I am sure everyone in the Norse Realm will be horrified to know they treated you this way…"

"Horrified, sure…" Loki repeated with cold eyes and a pout.

"Thank you," Baldr said to Freyr for Loki.

But as the leader of this mission to find the Sword of Life and stop the thief, Freyr remained in the room and turned towards the two Japanese gods.

"What can you tell us about the thief? We need to know as much as possible, if we have to fight him…" he said, glancing to Yui, who didn't react knowing perfectly that this was part of the bargain.

Takeru sighed and started to tell the story. "Izanami and Izanagi were the two principal Japanese divinities, thousands of years ago. They were engaged but had children before their marriage."

"Because of the sin of fathering life before the wedding," Tsukito continued. "The two children, Hiruko, the 'leech-child' and Awashima, the 'faint-island,' born from Izanami and Izanagi were malformed and weren't considered as gods."

"They were abandoned in the sea and the gods thought the children would die. But it wasn't the case…" Takeru added. "Centuries after, and after Tsukito, Amaterasu and I were born, the two non-gods came back."

"The gods fought them and killed them in order to respect the balance of the World, or so we've been told…" his brother finished for him.

"What do you mean, you've been 'told'?" Apollon asked.

"We were too young to know what was going on," Takeru added.

"Apparently, they survived and came back."

"But why would the gods tell you they were dead if it wasn't the case?" Baldr asked.

"I'm pretty sure they thought they had killed him…" the God of Sea answered.

Everyone thought of it a moment before Loki asked a question that had been bothering him for a while now.

"He called you brother; what does this mean?"

The two Japanese glanced at each other, apparently not knowing how to say what they needed to say.

"Izanagi is our father," Tsukito answered.

"And Izanami your mother?" Baldr asked curiously.

"Er...we don't have a mother…" Takeru replied with a sheepish smile.

"Oh, I see," the God of Light simply replied while Yui was opening her eyes wide.

"Wh...what?! But...you can't be born without a mother!" she exclaimed.

"We're gods. We don't need to be born in the same way as human to be born at all," Apollon tried to explain, which seemed to scare her even more.

"We were born from Izanagi," Tsukito said.

"But...you can't be born from your father!"

"Yes, we can. We're divine beings," Freyr answered. "Actually, it's not the weirdest birth, but for a human, it sure is strange…"

Yui opened her mouth, but then closed it and shook her head. She looked away, her face pale and the gods felt bad for her. After all, they all had a more or less weird birth so it wasn't too shocking for them to understand that Takeru and Tsukito were born from their father without a mother, but for a human…

Once again, Freyr turned towards the Japanese brothers. "Is there anything we should know about Hiruko?" he asked.

"His true form is the one he was born as. It's the one we saw him as, but I don't recall what he looks like…" Takeru said.

A few minutes later, Freyr and Apollon both left in order to send messages to Odin and Zeus. Iruka, Takeru and Tsukito left to try to find information about Hiruko and quickly, all the gods left while Yui and Baldr stayed. If the Japanese girl was staying because she wasn't feeling as moving because of all the shocking things she has learned in the day, Baldr stayed to stare at the girl.

He kept his eyes full of pain, worry, sadness and jealousy locked on her, and he only reacted after she sighed deeply and lifted up to leave the room. He got up as well and before she could getting out, he jumped towards her.

"Yui!" he called desperately.

She didn't have time to turn around that his strong arms surrounded her and he kept her against him.

"Yui…Don't...don't feel so sad for this thief…" he said with a trembling voice.

"But, Baldr...he's my friend…" she replied hesitantly.

"I don't care who he is, you are the only one who matters for me. I don't want him to touch you ever again!"

Without thinking, he closed his eyes and buried his face against her neck. He lost himself in her soothing scent, and his warm breath brushed her skin. She trembled, feeling uneasy by this sudden embrace, but the god was already tightening his grip around her shoulder.

"You are too precious to me, Yui. Don't...don't go to anyone else but me…" he begged, his lips brushing her neck.

"B-Baldr…" she called, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"I know you like him, you like this monster but...stop it. Stop torturing me the way you do…either with this Hiruko or with Takeru, or even Loki. _Stop_…" he begged, holding her as close as possible to his body.

"Ba-Baldr! Please! Stop!" she pleaded after gasping. "You're hurting me!"

He froze and released her, but instead of holding her against his torso, he caught her arm and turned her around, his blue eyes diving into her brown ones. He brushed her cheek with his fingers and lifted up her chin while she was blushing even more.

"What should I do, Yui, for you to see me the way I see you?" he asked with a trembling voice.

Swallowing, she opened her mouth slightly but he leaned towards her, his lips brushing her nose while she was tried to step away.

"He kissed you. He stole your first kiss…this monster tainted your lips…"

His fingers traced her mouth, and she tried to turn her head away but he caught her face with a strong grip, his eyes going cold and painful, just like when he first started to become the God of Destruction during the Christmas market.

"Baldr! Please, stop!" Yui gasped.

"Let me take away the sin that taint you. Let me make you mine, Yui…" he whispered, his lips getting closer to hers.

"Baldr!" she exclaimed, trying to step away. She closed her eyes, too scared to do anything but suddenly, she heard another voice raising in Baldr's back.

"Baldr, it's enough," Thor said.

The God of Light slowly turned towards his friend, still keeping an arm over Yui's shoulders.

"Stop doing this," the God of Thunder continued.

"But, Yui..."

Baldr wavered and let go of Yui, putting a hand on his forehead, almost dropping on the ground if Thor hadn't have caught him and made sure he would have remained still.

Slowly, the God of Light realised what he'd just done and opened wide blue eyes, disgusted by his own behaviour.

"Y- Yui…I.." he hesitated in a breathe.

"It's all right, Baldr…" she said, surprising him. He turned his gaze towards her, pained by his own actions but she smiled sadly at him. "You still have to deal with the God of Destruction's personality, don't you?" she asked.

He swallowed and turned his eyes away but Thor nodded.

"He manages to control him, but sometimes...when his emotions are too strong…It's been a long day for all of us. We should all rest."

Yui agreed and smiled one last time at her friend, who kept looking away from her, too guilty to do meet her gaze. She left them, but as soon as she was out of the room, she leaned against a wall and breathe deeply, saddened and scared by Baldr's actions earlier, even if it wasn't really him.

She thought of Hayate, the fact that this entire mess was his fault...closing her eyes, she fought against the forming tears.

* * *

So! That's the chapter you've been waiting for so long!

The thief's identity wasn't much of a surprise, right?

Next chapter wednesday "THE 'LEECH-CHIL''S TRUE NATURE"

Yours truly,

May


End file.
